The Bet
by Pixie.girl.cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen, most popular guy in the school and can charm any girl into his bed. But what happens when he is bet that he can't bed unpopular Bella Swan? better then it sounds. B/E, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**So okay, this is my first fac published, im somewhat of a lurker but this stories idea would not get out of my head**.

**R+R IS MUCH APRECIATED THANK YOU! Oh and i know it says in this that Bella is blonde but just go with it becasue its necessary for the moment.**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Bella_

I walked slowly out of my English Lit class amid the stares of my classmates  
"Hey Bella" I heard randomly from behind me "Your fashion sense has disappeared" I heard another giggling voice shout.  
"Clever...Very original" I laughed sarcasticaly, the two girls stared at me confused before flicking their hair in my general direction, I turned to walk away only to trip over my shoelace, great...just another normal day in paradise.

Maybe I should just go home today, skip class. What was the point really? Just as I was coming out of my trance I saw the brightest flash in front or my eyes and again I nearly fell over.  
"Oh my Bella, I'm sorry I thought you saw me coming" My best friends voice shouted as I saw white spots in front of my eyes.  
"Its alright just give me a sec" I mumbled as I grabbed her hand, she held my arm tightly to steady me.  
"I'm so sorry Bella, I blinded you now!" She wailed as she walked me towards what I could only assume was the lunch room.  
"Angela, don't worry...I can kinda see now anyway" I laughed as the white spots faded away; she was leading me to the lunch room.  
"Promise no more sneaky photos" she said holding out her little finger. "Deal" I grinned joining mine with hers as we sat down. "I'm really gonna miss you" I mumbled.  
"No more talk of that! We will not get to the crying fits until the end of this week" She said trying to suppress the sadness running through her voice.

Angela Webber was my best friend...Only friend really. We met in our first year of high school, both wanting to work on the school paper. As you could probably tell Angela was a photographer her constant need to take photos of me all the time became somewhat tolerable over the years slowly and now halfway through out senior year I really didn't care anymore. I didn't really freak out about that around her anymore as ridiculously annoying as it was; she was my best friend and always knew how to calm me down. For best friends we were so different, she was the Yin to my Yang. Whilst I was the stubborn hot tempered one who couldn't really walk on a flat surface without falling over she was more carefree and relaxed, she was also extremely shy but maybe that's why we meshed so well together. I hadn't totally forgiven her for leaving me. Why in the world her parents would move now when she is so close to finishing high school is beyond me but I guess they are doing what's best for them, its okay though, only two months of no friends Bella then I'm outta here and-

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she whispered nudging me out of yet another day dream. Maybe I do that to much?  
"Hmm?" I said looking up, not even remotely interested "Maybe his eyes got lost" I said barely even caring, I looked up to see him looking before he quickly looked back down towards the table, smiling. Why the hell would he be looking my way? Maybe I should explain, Edward Cullen, basketball star of the school, all the girls loved him, well he was gorgeous really, pale complexion, emerald green eyes and amazingly bronzed hair that looked like he has just got out of bed. Complete player of course, oh and I hated him.

Edward

I looked around the cafeteria and sighed, same old same old, nothing new ever happened. I was so bored, I looked over at Jessica, the now girl as I liked to call them, they never stayed around very long. As you can probably tell I have a very short attention span. I'm with a girl only a mater of weeks before I get them into bed and then the fun is gone, there is no chase left. I know this makes me sound like somewhat of an asshole but to be honest I couldn't really give a damn what people think about me, regardless of whether I sleep with them or not they still wont leave me alone. The only people that get pissy about my so called rep are my siblings. Alice, my twin sister and my older brother Emmett along with their respective others Jasper and Rosalie again twins, ironic huh? They hate the way I treat these girls, not that any of them are girls my sister would be friends with, but it's only because they felt the need to settle, whilst I wanna have fun with my youth. I guess sometimes I do envy the closeness they have but a girl would have to be mighty special to keep my attention for longer then a week.

"How did it go with Jess last night" Tyler asked me, twisting his chair round and sitting. I wasn't really a fan of Tyler or any of the people I sat with, call me arrogant but I felt that they sat with me because they knew they would be looked at too.  
"Not bad, girl knows what she's doing ill give her that much" I said smirking "Still...same old same old" I said again throwing my fork into my remaining food  
"uh oh...Not good between the sheets?" Mike asked interjecting into the conversation  
"Aint got her that far yet, guess we'll see tonight" I mumbled "I'm just so bored with it I need something new"  
"Yeah because you have had every girl in here" Mike Laughed sarcastically, as he scanned the room  
"Pretty much yeah" I nodded looking around also "From what I can see"  
"You haven't had Isabella Swan" Tyler said looking in her direction. I twisted round to saw her sitting there with her friend...god what's her name, Angie or something? Not that it mattered. Isabella wasn't really much to be honest, she was well...plain for lack of a better word, her blonde hair was scraped back into a messy bun and she has several books scattered around her. She was wearing a grey tight fitted jumper, a black scarf and dark blue skinny jeans with flat shoes. Nothing special, I preferred brunettes anyway. She had a pen in her hand and was doodling something absentmindedly.

"Why would I want her really? Have you seen her?" Harsh I know but in no way is Isabella Swan my type.  
"She's kinda cute in that geeky nerdy bookworm way" Mike said suppressing his laughter.  
"I could get her if I wanted" I said confidently.  
"Doubtful dude, she don't go for anyone" Eric added into the conversation "Most of all you, I'm sure she knows what your like"  
"I bet I could get her" I said stubbornly, I didn't like people telling me who I could and couldn't have.  
"Okay then, want to make it interesting?" Tyler said questioningly "How bout a little bet?"  
"Sounds fun...can prove you all wrong" I added playfully "What's the bet?"  
"Okay, I bet you can't get Isabella Swan in the sack by the end of the school year...I'm being generous now, that gives you 2 months and within that time you can't be hooking up with other girls, you can get help off other people but you cant tell them its a bet, that's between us okay" Tyler told me as Eric was quickly writing all this down.  
"Deal, although I wont need the two months. How much you wanna bet?" I said now overly confident. I would secure this in less than a week.  
"250? He asked questioningly?" I had that much saved up, I was planning on buying some new shiny rims for my beloved Volvo but hey I could buy a hellova lot more with $500  
"Deal...Anyone else in?" I asked as Mike also raised his hands.  
"I could do with some more dolla at the minute" Mike said "I bet you will seal the deal the end of the first month" Again Eric was writing It all down.  
"Okay as I am uninvolved in this bet in anyway, shape or form, I will have al three of you sign this declaration and will keep it along with the pay up to give to the winner agreed? Oh also if you break these rules at anytime within the bet you lose your money okay?" Eric said a little too happily, I'm sure he was very excited about the fact he was nothing but a bystander in this and could watch all the excitement without losing his money.

I looked over at Isabella just staring, working out my plan to get her into my bed; this was going to be such fun. All of a sudden she looked up from her doodling in my direction I stupidly carried on staring before looking back down towards the table. Wow I must have looked like such an idiot, great start.  
"Okay, we sign it now and we'll bring the cash tomorrow, done?" Tyler asked as me and Mike nodded along. "Deal" I said holding out my hand, Tyler took it and smiled "Happy Hunting"

**How was that for a first attempt? I'm from the uk so if i got anything wrong please let me know. Next chappy will be up soon i promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. Wow thank you for the reviews i wasnt expecting to get any so its a lovely suprise!**

**Okay, first off im sorry for the lack of spacing and crappy grammer, i'm on my laptop and its not my best friend, also i'm still trying to work out how to post and i posted in somewhat of a hurry a few days ago. Apoligies! i will try and sort it now**

**Thank you Lizbiz, comments are very much appreciated. The majority of the story will be from Bella's Point of View but the first few need to be of Edward aswell so people know the full story.**

Forgot to mention before but the story is all human, and i know Bella is Brunette but for the purposes of the story at the minte she is blonde. It will be ammended later on though!****

&& i acidentally posted chapter 2 and deleated it so apoligies for that also but this is the real one! I will work out this web site eventually!

Kinda short chapter, sorry the next will be longer promise, and i will probly post it tomorrow or mebe sooner......

R + R is very much appreciated again.  


**Enjoy!  
**

_Bella's Pov_

The rest of the day began to pass in somewhat of a blur, same snide comments and same attempts at tripping me up. I never did understand why people felt the need to do this to me, what exactly had I done. I liked to read, somewhat of a geek really. Could that be it and I write obviously seeing as how I'm on the paper, but lots of people are. Why should I be the one who is verbally attacked all the time?

I started to walk into Biology completely pissed off, not a good day at all today and to top it all off guess who I had as my bio partner, yep none other than Edward Cullen. To be fair to him he knew what he was doing, he didn't need my help not that would give it to him or anything, besides he never spoke to me anyways.

I sat down and opened my notebook and began doodling random circles as the class stared, I never tend to pay attention in these classes despite how much I love bio I know pretty much what Mr. Banner is talking about, excess amount of studying for the geek I guess. Mid way through the class I could feel someone's eyes boring down onto me and when I looked up I saw him, nothing new he did sit next to me but he was staring at me again for the second time today.

"Hello" he said politely, smiling

"Hi, um can I help you with something?" I asked slightly confused

"No I just thought I would be polite and make conversation" he said, his eyes sparkling now

"But you never speak to me, why is now any different?" I said, again stupidly confused

"I'm very sorry about that Isabella I just thou-" I cut him off mid sentence "Get it right, its Bella okay no one calls me Isabella not even my parents" I said going off on one as I normally did, where was Angela when I needed her!

"What about I call you Izzy?"he asked now smirking

"Okay ill be honest with you" I said turning my body towards him and chewing on my pen slightly "The last person to call me Izzy...I punched in the face so unless you wanna go the same way I suggest you stick with Bella okay"

He was laughing now, I didn't really like it when people laughed at me, I huffed and turned back round to face the desk. Yeah so I punched a guy, Edward didn't need to know I fractured my hand because of it, I was going for menacing here!

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Bella it is" he smiled a crooked smile and also turned to face the desk again.

A little while after I heard the bell ringing and attempted to grab all my books but of course being the un coordinated klutz that I am I had to fall. I was ready to hit the ground when I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me back up, I looked up to see Cullen pulling me back to my feet "Thanks" I mumbled as I grabbed my books and walked out towards my locker.

"You know I did just save your life" he said leaning next to my locker looking as arrogant as always. So he's following me now "I think I deserve some kind of reward, maybe dinner tonight...just me and you?" he whispered seductively. What! Was he feeling alright? Arrogent jerk! I decided to play along regardless.

"Oh really, that sounds nice" I whispered back. He looked a little taken aback

"Great" he said looking proud

"Yeah and maybe after that we can go for a nice walk and then maybe we can go back to yours afterwards?" I smiled

"Your joking?" he asked confused

"No, not at all it'll be fun and then we can curl up in bed and have non stop sex all night?" I whispered again pressing my hand against his chest. I could feel his heart racing and his breathing hitched slightly. It took all my willpower not to laugh then and there.

"Well....if...I...I mean yeah...that would be nice" He said looking totally confused

"Well you really have got the wrong girl then because I'm not one of your random sluts who are desperate to get into your pants" I said pushing him away from me, I turned round slamming my locker shut before walking away.

"Oh come on I wanna take you out!" He shouted after me

"You don't even know who I am" I shouted back not turning round

"I know more then you think" he responded, that tone of arrogance creeping back up into his voice. I stopped and turned round walking back up to him.

"Okay...because you know me so well...ill tell you what, I will go out with you right now..." I stated as he began nodding enthusiastically "If you can tell me the name of my best friend?...what I do on the paper? How many classes _we_ have together?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw his forehead crease as confusion and annoyance crossed his face. "Didn't think so" I mumbled again turning and walking away.

This time he didn't try to stop me. I walked out into the parking lot; anger running through my veins, I pulled the door open on my red truck got in and slammed it shut again. Why was I so mad? Only because this gorgeous boy who is totally out of my league was talking to me for the first time in like forever and then asked me out? No, I thought as I felt tears prick my eyes, it was because I knew there was no way he would have been serious and the care of aparent care in his last statement proved it.

**Hope people enjoyed that. ill get the next chapter up later on maybe, I know your all excited to meet the rest of the Cullens..... **

**Not that i'm fishing or anything but review please? Reviews are as cool as my snakebitten smiley =]:**

**x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!**

Thank you again for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy! I hope you all like this chapter, im trying to stay several chapters ahead in my writing of this so i can keep updating for all y'all lovely readers.

**Hope you like this one. Edwards Point of view. Last one of Edward i think, i'm going to focus more on Bellas reactions after this. But i love writing Edward as an arrogant player haha.**

Enjoy!  


* * *

_Edwards POV_

Okay so that was a good start, well done Edward just what you need, her thinking you hate her. I mentally kicked myself as I walked out towards my Volvo.

"Whoa Ed I hear Isabella just kicked you to the curb" Tyler said as he ran up behind me.

"Bella actually and no she didn't, she's just playing hard to get. Ill get her, just gonna take abit of time" I mumbled.

"Well you better hurry dude, only two months "He shouted as he walked towards his van.

I looked over to my car and noticed my small pixie like sister leaning against it sighing heavily. Oh God please don't say she heard any of that, again mental kicking is in order.

"Hey pretty girl" i said smiling

"Hmm one day when you're filthy rich will you by me a porche 911...Yellow please" Alice asked dreamily stroking the silver paint on my car. "And don't say you wont be filthy rich because you will...I can see these things."

"Anything you want" I said pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. Yeah okay I do act like a prick sometimes but I would do anything for my sister, she is my life. She is older, only by 3 minutes though! You have to take anything my sister says with a pinch of salt. She is abit crazy and always overly excitable, she tends to have huge plans always and everything has to be extravagant. Like I'm ever going to afford a porche, but hey she has faith in me.

"What was Tyler asking you about then?" she asked as I opened the passenger door for her, oh god what do I say now?

"Oh just something that happened today" I might as well tell her she will find out anyway I'm sure, leaving out the whole bet thing of course.

"What happened" she asked "Another girl to add to your list jump at the chance to screw around with u?" she casually said looking at her hands in her lap. Why did she always have a way of making me feel so guilty?

"No actually. I...I got turned down" I mumbled, still kinda shocked that it happened.

She didn't say anything for a while and I knew she was trying to fathom out a response, what I didn't expect was the huge roar of laughter coming from beside me.

"You...got turned ...down?" She managed to get out between laughs

"Okay alright don't say it like that I'm as shocked as you are" I said extremely pissed off

"Who was it?" she asked calming down now "An over excited cheerleader who fainted before she could respond" she trying desperatly to keep a straight face before starting to laugh again. I was not happy now at all.

"If you must know, it was Bella Swan" I mumbled again not wanting to look at her.

"Well that's not right" she said looking confused "She seems like a nice girl, all the ones you go for are skanks" she said.

"Gee thanks" I replied sarcastically.

I knew she was questioning why I would ask out a girl like Bella but what could I really say, oh yeah Alice your baby brother, you know the one you love unconditionally is having a bet with his friends that he can bed Bella Swan within the next two months then casually toss her aside. I don't think she would appreciate it very much.

"I dunno, I just think that the reason I am the way I am is because of the girls I go for, I'm think I should turn over a new leaf" Please let her buy it I though as I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Hmm" she looked out of the window "I like her, I always wanted to talk to her but she seems so shy" Alice smiled "I can help you talk to her if you want?" she offered. Yes! Exactly what I wanted.

"You can if you want to, just don't tell her anything bad or embarrassing" I said shyly.

"For you sir anything" she said saluting "Oh but by the way, I'm the one telling everybody you got rejected" She laughed as she skipped out the car once I pulled up at home.

Great I have Alice on my side and I know that will add Rose, Jasper and Emmet too, there was just one niggling feeling I had. I hated lying to my siblings, Alice especially and god knows what would happen when they found out what I was doing. I sighed and walked into the house dragging my bag with me, not much homework tonight thank god. Not that I didn't mind doing homework, I was quite clever when it came to school really, just the fact that I was so good at sports also pulled me away from being a geek and towards being a popular kid.

"Poor little Edward...come in here and tell us all about it" I head female voice call from the living room.

Damn Rose and Emmett got back fast. I walked into the living room to find my brother and his girlfriend curled up on the sofa together. Alice was sprawled out on the other sofa whilst her boyfriend Jasper sat on the floor casually flicking through channels, Alice was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair.

"Dude you're getting turned down by geeks now" My brother laughed "That's harsh" He added returning his attention to his girlfriend.

Truth be told I was unbelievably jealous when Emmett can over to me one lunchtime declaring his undying love to his new girlfriend. The beautiful, statuesque and model like Rosalie Hale. I wanted her, I even tried it on with her in the beginning of the relationship but she told me to fuck off. Nice yeah? Now it's impossible to see her as anything but a family member and for some unknown reason she loves my dorky crazy brother.

My brother is older than me and Alice, he is stupidly athletic, more so the me and not stupidly overly clever, yet somehow he failed his final year and is re taking it again so I have had to put up with him in the majority of my classes this year. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but I'm sure he failed some of his classes so he could stay an extra year to be closer to Rose.

"I didn't get turned down...and Bella is not a geek" I said defensively, since when am I standing up for the girl?

"He wants help talking to her...can we help him" Alice said turning her attention to Rose and Emmett.

"Sure, why not, she seems pretty cool. But I'm not doing all the hard work" Rose huffed.

"Okay that's fine." I smiled "Ill see you guys in a little bit" I added as I turned and walked towards my room.

I sprawled out on my bed flicking on my radio as I passed it. Whilst some random rock band played out in the background I ran over my plan in my head. Get her to trust me that was the main objective. Once she hears the good things my family say about me she will start to listen to them, then when she is close to me I casually suggest.....Done i though, laughing to myself, this was going to be more of a challenge then I originally expected and I liked it.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it, let me know what ya'll thought. I have a soft spot for this chappy. I like evil Edward haha.**

**R+R is very much appreciated please! Keep the warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy! Will update soon hopefully.**

**x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm so apreciative for the reviews. The warm fuzzy feeling is still there! Im sorry for the last chapter being in bold....not really sure how that happened *confused* hopefully i wont do it again.**

I was going to wait untill tomorrow to post this chapter but i thought i would be nice hehe. Back to Bella's POV now but i may do a few more in Edwards soon seeing as how lots of you liked the thoughts of evil Edward haha.

R+R is appreciated as always, ill give you all cookies if you review.

Enjoy!  


* * *

Bella's POV

I sat in the cafeteria playing with my food stupidly bored as per. It's been two weeks since Angela left and although I thought I could handle being Bella no friends I couldn't help but feel like I was the centre of attention for all the wrong reasons and to top it all off I'm sure I had a stalker, in the form of Edward Cullen. After that random day at school he had hardly left me alone. I couldn't go a day without him trying to start some form of conversation with me, but even though I was desperate for friends I wasn't that desperate.

As I scanned the room I noticed a small girl staring intently at me, she had shortish black hair sticking up at all angles but it worked for her and her green eyes were sparking excitedly. She smiled and gestured to go over to her, I looked around confused, she can't be talking to me I thought as I turned around looking behind me. I looked back at her and saw her giggling, she pointed to me and then pointed to a seat next to her. reluctantly, I stood up taking my bag and tray over with me. I shyly sat down next to her and saw several other people sitting there also. Two other guys were there; one looked very muscular and had golden eyes and dark hair. The other was holding the small girls hand; he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. There was only one other girl sitting at the table and she was probably the most beautiful person I had ever met, she looked like a model.

Hi I'm Alice, your Bella Right?" The small girl asked. I nodded shyly, "This is Rosalie...Rose for short" she gestured to the girl who smiled warmly "Jasper" she said holding the boys hand supportively

"Lovely to meet you" he smiled as he held out his hand. I took it and smiled back.

"And this is my brother Emmett" she said pointing to the big guy.

"What up Bella" he nodded "So I hear my bro is like in love with you or something" I blushed furiously, who the hell was his brother?

"Emmett!" Alice hissed "Yeah that was real subtle" Rosalie added laughing "Sorry Bella, we were gonna weave it into the conversation but Emmett here was born without tact" she added stroking his hair.

"Um okay, look maybe you have the wrong person, guys...well people for that matter don't tend to like me" I started stuttering my words out slightly. I was in no way used to being the centre of attention.

"Well this guy does" Alice added "My brother...Edward" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Okay now I know that she is joking.

"Edward doesn't like me, before two weeks ago he never said two words to me, now its like he has to find a way to talk to me all the time, I just don't get why. I'm in no way at all his usual brand of cheerleader type slut who will sleep with him on the first date" I huffed.

They all stared at me not saying a word for a while. Oh god had I pissed off my new dare I say it, friends? Rose was the first to break the silence.

"Oooh I like her, she's spunky" she said laughing, closely followed by Alice.

"This is exactly why we like you" Emmett started "You can bring him down a notch, you seem like you would be good for him" he continued as his eyes moved towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Good for who?" I head from behind me, I knew in an instant who it was, I hadn't had a day without hearing that voice the last few weeks yet I still couldn't bring myself to turn around.

"Just talking about Bella here and how she's a good influence on people" Alice said as Edward pulled up a chair to scoot in between me and Alice.

"Hi Bella" he said shyly, did he really have to sit that close to me.

"Where's your posse Ed?" Emmett asked leaning back into his chair

"Didn't feel like sitting with them today, I hardly ever sit with you guys any way" he shrugged. Just as he said that the bell rang, I pulled up all my books and started to stand up.

"I hope that you're gonna sit with us again tomorrow Bella, I can see that were gonna be friends" Alice said hugging me before skipping off to her class.

"I'm really sorry about her, she's a little crazy sometimes, can I walk you to your class?" Edward offered, again kinda shy. I just couldn't hold in my confusion anymore.

"Look are you trying to get your sister to big you up or something now? Because I really don't understand" I asked looking for an answer.

"What...no...no course not" He looked totally offended "Look I understand what your thinking but its not like that I promise, Shall we just start off like this" He said holding out his hand "Hi I'm Edward Cullen, I like basketball, music and long walks on the beach" Trying to charm me...I hated to admit that it was working, Oh well I took his hand in mine. Shaking his hand couldn't hurt. Not like i'm going on a date with him.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan...Don't call me Isabella though" I added pointing and glaring which caused a slight laugh from him "I enjoy writing, William Blake and cooking" I smiled.

"So friends?" he asked questioningly. I nodded. He seemed so sincere now. Maybe he had changed after all. "Friends"

"So Bella Swan tell me about you" Edward said as we sat in the gym after school. His basketball practise wasn't due to start for another half hour and for some reason I had followed him to the gym, wrapped up in random conversation.

"What do you want to know? I'm not a very interesting person to be honest" I mumbled.

"I think you are" he smiled. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. "Let's start with the basics, family, siblings, hobbies?" He asked questioningly

"Well I live with my dad, mom lives in Arizona...kinda, her new husband plays ball and she moves about quite a lot. At least she lived in Arizona the last time I went to visit. Um No siblings, just me I'm afraid and hobbies, well I write for the paper obviously, I like music...um love to read and I can't really think about anything else right now" I answered.

Why I'm being so forward I don't know, it's nice to talk to someone, people never normally want to hear about what goes on in my life. "You go" I gestured for him to answer; he looked at me, those beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"Well you know my family obviously, mom and dad together, mom does some interior design here and there and dad is a doctor at the hospital-" He cut off mid sentence to my laughing "What?" he asked laughing as well only slightly confused.

"Just thinking that I more than likely know your dad, I'm sure you have seen how clumsy I can be right? Well lets just say I think everyone at the hospital knows me on first name basis" I said blushing again "Sorry carry on"

"Okay" he said still laughing "anyway yeah dads a doctor and erm hobbies well obviously basketball, I like to listen to music I'm very eclectic with my tastes, you would be surprised" He said smirking

"I'm sure I would" I added before looking at my watch "Shit! That's the time, listen I got to go, ill see you soon" I said running out the gym doors, I didn't even let him answer, I must apologize tomorrow. I ran to my truck and sped home trying to process exactly how I ended up in this situation?

* * *

  
**Sooo what do we think of that one?**

Please let me know,im very appreciative for any reviews i get. keep the fuzzy feeling going haha!

I will hopefully update in a few days.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey everyone, Thank you for the lovely Comments! *Throws Cookies out to reviewers***

Okay so i was going to wait untill tomorrow to post this, but from somewhere unknown i had a burst of inspiration! and am now about 3/4 chapters ahead. So i thought i would be nice and post this because im eager to see what y'all think of the next few ones.

So in conclusion quicker writing by me = quicker updates which in turn leads to more reviews haha. This one is relativly short, mostly filler but i hope you all like.

R+R as per please, because things will be getting much more interesting in the next chapter..... (am i tempting you ha! i hope so)

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and because i keep forgetting to put it. Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

Bella's POV

Okay so the most popular guy in school has a potential crush on me, his sister wants to be my best friend and his family like me, I pondered these questions as I took my dads lasagne out of the microwave.

"Smells good Bells what we got tonight?" my dad Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Lasagne and I just put it down so it might be hot" I told him as I got a glass of water too.

"So how was school today? Are you okay without Angela now?" he asked. This was surprising, my dad was never this overly concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright, I actually made a few new friends today" I said, that should perk him up abit.

"Friends, a month before school ends, you really do leave it to the last minute don't you Bells" He said in between bites "Who are they?" Charlie, chief of police was checking to make sure they were acceptable friends. He did the same thing with Angela.

"The Cullen's, well Alice mostly. She invited me to sit with her and her family at lunch and we started talking" I told him "They seem nice"

"They are nice, good friends they are, nice good kids" Well at least he approved.

"Dad I'm going to do some homework okay? I have a lot tonight, you can wash up right?" I asked, putting my plate in the sink.

"Sure hunni, you think I can't fend for myself well you just watch" he smiled "Ill see you in the morning" he called as I waked upstairs switching on my computer as I walked into the room.

I had too many things running through my head tonight to focus on homework. I stumbled towards my computer checking my emails, the usual suspects really, two messages from my mom. First asking how things were going, if I was excited about school ending and was I still going to visit her and then the second email asking why they hell I hadn't sent her a message back, bearing in mind the second email was sent exactly oh 4 hours after the first. Despite this I smiled at how my erratic mom must be acting and I quickly sent her an email back promising a phone call soon. Just as I hit the send button a message box popped up on my screen.

_Edward_: Hi Bella

Miss Bella: Hey...um how did u get my email?

_Edward: I have my ways *winks*_

Miss Bella: Okay...now I really feel like I have a stalker

_Edward: I'm sorry Bella, I would have asked you its just I didn't think you would give it to me. I promise I'm not a stalker, if I'm on here I'm not standing outside your window right?_

I giggled at the prospect of this, but still check outside my window just in case. Why was I having this type of conversation with him? Something still seemed screwy here.

Miss Bella: You might be, you might be on a cell? *giggles*

_Edward: I'm not. Trust me_.

Miss Bella: I'll think about it. So how went the practise?

_Edward: Not bad. We have a game next week. Would you like to come mebe? I know Alice is coming and Emmett, you could go with them? *Crosses fingers*_

Miss Bella: Ill think about it. Ill see how my stupidly busy social life is going *Cheesy grin*

_Edward: Okay thanks. So what is miss Bella up to now?_

Miss Bella: Talking to you and not doing homework ha-ha. How about you?

_Edward: I'm debating something hmm  
_  
Miss Bella: Anything I can help with?

_Edward: I'm kinda debating you actually_

Debating me? Why would he be debating me, what could he have to debate. He doesn't even know me, I must have been musing over this for awhile because when I looked at the screen I had a few messages off him wondering where the hell I had wondered off to.

_Edward: Bella?_

Edward: Bella? You still there?

Miss Bella: Hey yeah I'm here, sorry. I just got abit confused.

_Edward: Why confused?_

Miss Bella: I don't know just wondering why you're debating me?

_Edward: I'm not really sure myself actually. Just something that draws me to you, it's weird. But I like taking to you, please don't think that I don't. I find you very interesting_

Miss Bella: I'm not sure why anyone would find me interesting but okay

_Edward: I do though. Your a very interesting person, I'm looking forward to getting to know you_

Miss Bella: Um okay...Oh and I'm sorry about running off earlier, Charlie would have been home before me and I had to do dinner

_Edward: Charlie?_

Miss Bella: My dad, kinda rotate between dad and Charlie, don't really know why *Blushes*

_Edward: I like it, just something else to add to the memory bank about Bella Swan._

Miss Bella: Listen I gotta go, homework calling grrr. Ill talk to you tomorrow okay?

Miss Bella: Night Edward Cullen xxx

Miss Bella Signed Out.

I couldn't really fathom out a response to the last few things that he said to me. I sat at the computer thinking about the whole conversation over and over for at least another half hour. So new facts... Edward had somehow, although I have absolutely no idea how, gotten my email address and is now taking time to talk to me and secondly did I detect that he was flirting with me. Obviously I wouldn't be an amazing judge of anything flirting related having zero experience in that department but it did seem a little overly friendly. But the scary part was that I was enjoying the attention. Even if it was just a little harmless flirting, it made me feel not totally invisible. In like one day I had gone from being below the social ladder to being on well, at least one of the steps.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? All are appreciated. I was quite suprised at the amount of people that liked Edwards POV. You will be happy to know it will be back soon!**

Reviewers get cookies AND ice cream!.....i will have the next chapter up within a few days hopefully.....hehe

x


	6. Chapter 6

So i was proper excited to see all the comments you left and since you all reviewed so lovely to the last chappy i thought you deserved a long one!

Dont worry, Edwards POV is coming back in a few chapters. I'm actually rather excited about it too haha.  
Reviws = Ice cream and cookies for everyone

So lots of tasty reviews equal Evil Edwards POV much quicker (and trust me he is eeevil!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella!" I heard as someone came running up to me wrapping her arms round my neck. Alice obviously, I had never met someone as hyper or crazy or...loving as her; it was nice to have a nice girlfriend again.

"Alice!" I shouted copying her tone "Why are we so excited?" I asked her

"Just because" she shrugged "I'm not allowed to get hyper round my new friend" she asked innocently. Yeah she could tell I wasn't buying it "Okay I wanted to ask you if you would please please come shopping with me and Rose?" Ergh shopping, not my biggest love.

"Um...I...I don't know really I mean I-"

"Oh please Bella, it would be nice, a chance to get to know you and everything" she said pleading, how could I say no to her.

"Gosh fine! You convinced me, but I'm not buying much and I'm not trouncing round millions of shops" I smirked

"Pfft! We'll see, tomorrow, me and Rose will pick you up at 9 okay?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine; um can I ask you something" I said shyly. She smiled encouragingly, "Edward is he... I mean when he gets with girls does he...is it like a one time thing...he doesn't like take forever to get with them does he? No of course not girls throw themselves at him" I said stumbling over words, adding the last bit for myself really.

"Listen Bella, you're...different I have to admit" she said as I looked away blushing

"But that's what's so great about you" she added as she pulled my face back up "do you realize how long I have wanted my brother to find a nice girl and not some girl that wants him for a spot in the limelight" she smiled

"But I'm not with him, I cant even see that being a possibility to be honest" I whispered as I saw her face fall "That doesn't man I'm not going to be friends with you" I added hastily

" Its just, I still don't believe it and I still don't trust him. It still seems a bit to shady to me" I admitted. As much as I wanted to revel in the fact that the most popular boy at school liked me I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to understand what was going on in his head.

"Then just take it slow and see what happens okay? No one is rushing you into doing anything." She said taking my hand.

I smiled appreciatively as we walked through the school grounds and out onto the benches outside. Surprisingly it was one of the sunny days in Forks. They were a very rare occurrence round these parts so any chance at a bit of sun and heat had everyone running outside desperate to catch a tan. I didn't particularly feel that way, I was rather proud of my pale complexion and didn't want to change that, yet I couldn't ignore that fact that the sun was calling me. I put on my black and white retro heart shaped glasses my mom sent me last summer and sat down next to Alice, I could feel the heat beating down on my back.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said in a terrible Italian accent as he walked over, Rose, who was standing with him merely rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jasper.

"Hey boy" I laughed "How's tricks?" Yeah my attempt at sounding gangster was terrible. He looked at me slightly amused before shaking his head and laughing.

"Not bad Bella, how's about yourself?" He asked

"Eh can't really complain except I'm being forced into the worst punishment possible tomorrow" I said looking grief stricken. He stared at me, a vague expression across his face

"Alice and Rose are taking her shopping tomorrow" Jasper said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Nice Jazz, remember manners!" Alice said sternly, she reminded me of my mom when I would forget to say please or think you.

"Yes ma'am" Jasper smiled as he leant in to kiss her. It was so sweet to be in the presence of people in love but on the other hand it made me feel extremely sad for myself. I really should stop wallowing soon!

"Hey Bella" Edward said as he slid onto the bench next to me "Love your shades, very cool"

"Oh, thanks my mom sent them to me. I figured I might not have another chance to wear them right" I said laughing. His green eyes sparkled as he pulled out his own sunglasses, a pair of black aviators. Oh...he looked good in shades, not that I'm thinking about him like that at all.

"Bella is coming shopping with me and Rose tomorrow" Alice said proudly

"Nice, I'm sure you will have a blast" he said to Alice, smiling before leaning in towards me. "Just walk around for an hour then feign illness...trust me it works" he whispered to me. I could feel his breath in my ear and it sent shivers running down my spine.

"Hey Edward" I looked up to see Jessica standing in the path of the sunlight, leaving a dark shadow over our whole table. I could feel everyone at the table tense up almost immediately.

"Hi Jess, how's things going?" Edward said politely.

"Great but I was wondering why we never got together again really? I mean you said you would give me a call and we would meet up for...stuff" she said smirking "...Like two and abit weeks ago and I never heard nothing, I was hurt Edward hurt" she said sadly.

I couldn't stifle my laughter at that moment, but lucky me it had to be the moment she heard me. Yay!

"Excuse me what was that?" she said throwing a filthy look my way

"Oh nothing...just something stuck in my throat" I said coughing. Emmett leaned over the table ad began hitting my back and smirking at me

"Oh that sucks, you should really have some water, we wouldn't want you to choke!" she spat at me. Okay I'm not well enough equipped to deal with bitchy girls today.

"Alice I'm going to get a drink, ill see you in class later Edward yeah?" I said standing up. Before I had moved even two feet she was sitting in my seat with her arm round Edward. The term jumped in my friggin grave came to mind!

"Bella you don't have to go" Edward started standing up.

"Oh yes she does, she needs to get back to her non existent friends" she giggled flicking her hair in my direction

"Excuse me, what the hell gives you the right to talk to my friend that way" I turned round to see who it was and was surprised to see Rose standing up towering over Jess. In comparison to Rose, Jess was nothing still I was surprised she was the one that had jumped to my defence. I hadn't really spoken to her one on one that much.

"Oh I didn't mean to offend, its just Isabella here-"

"Bella" Edward interjected. She scowled at him but then tried to regain her composure.

"Okay Bella" she said slowly before turning to give Edward a stupidly fake smile "Is quite well known for having a lack of friends" she added innocently "I'm just pointing out the facts"

"Yeah well Bella, has friends now and they are all sitting at this table, no one here would call you friend so I suggest you leave" Jasper added quietly.

Jessica looked confused now, probably just as confused as me; I was hovering between the table and the path to the cafeteria.

"Well Edward wants me here don't you" she said draping her arm over his shoulder.

"Jess I think you should just go" Edward said quietly. The colour, well what I could guess was colour underneath all her make up, drained from Jess' face.

"You don't want me Edward" Jess asked stroking his neck and moving her hands under his shirt moving her hands down his back. I knew what she was trying to do. Get Edward where every other girl did, sex.

"Look jess, we had fun" he smirked to her. I knew it, arrogant jerks never change. "But that's all it was, it's different now" he carried on. "I don't wanna string you along because it's not fair on either of us. But I'm just not really interested in you anymore, it was fun at the time I suppose but I get bored very easily, I'm sure you already knew that" he said absentmindedly. I stood rooted to the spot in total shock as I watched Jessica stand up and throw a filthy look my way, she tried to cover her face in time but I saw the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as she walked away.

I stood glaring at Edward; I don't know how long I had been doing it for before he turned around all I knew was that everyone else had started to walk away. Alice threw me a pleading look before turning her attention back to Jasper.

"What?" he snapped as I refused to move my gaze. He looked at me now and his sparkling eyes from just a few minutes ago had been replaced by dark clouds of anger.

"You really are an asshole you do realise that don't you" I said through gritted teeth.

"How the hell am I the asshole here she was bitching about you and I snapped okay?" he shouted

"No you didn't snap, Rosalie snapped, Jasper snapped. But you" I said laughing harshly "You just sat there until her hands were somewhere you didn't want them to be!"

"So what?" he started standing up, I could sense we had somewhat of an audience now. "She was all over me and I didn't feel the same way so I told her" he shrugged

"Did you even see her walk away? Yeah I know she is a bitch, ill be the first to admit that I don't like her, but the girl was broken. You made her feel rejected in the worst way. There is a nicer way of letting someone down" I said, trying to make him understand. Why didn't he get it?

"Why do you even care, you don't even like her" he said moving his body closer to me

"Are you gonna do that to me?" I shot at him, changing the conversation drastically.

"Oh so that's what this is about" he said laughing "You think I'm gonna ditch you too...sorry but don't you have to actually be with someone to dump them" he spat at me and in that second I realised that nothing had changed. Even if he was trying to be better he was still the arrogant asshole that treated girls like pieces of trash.

"You are such an asshole, of course you don't understand" I started, tears running from my eyes now from my anger "Because everything is so perfect for you isn't it, amazing Edward had everything handed to him because he could throw a ball through a hoop. You don't know what it feels like to have your spirit broken here every freaking day. Y'know, after the last few weeks I thought you were different but your not, I guess I should stick you my first instincts, there normally always right."I whispered the last part before running into the school.

* * *

Mwahaha Evil Edward makes me happy.

Does he make you all happy too???

Update within the next few days i promise!  
Review and you shall recieve bowls and bowls of lucky charms!

x


	7. Chapter 7

Wow im so appreciative of all the reviews i got. Thank you so so much.*throws out bowls of lucky charms*

It seems you're all as desperate to read Edwards POV as i am to post it! oh and i sorry for the little typos in the last chapter haha.

I promise Edwards POV is coming up next chapter *smiles excitedly* But this one is needed so Edwards can play out properly

* * *

Bella's POV.

I ran into the cafeteria ignoring Edward's pleas for me to come back and went straight into the bathrooms. I locked myself in a cubicle and let the tears run freely from my eyes now. In all the years I had been at the school I had never broken down once and within three weeks that happens. The funny thing was I had everything I ever wanted, a nice group of friends and a boy who liked me. I think the thing that hurt the most was that I was actually falling for Edward Cullen, more than I wanted to and I was terrified that I had set myself up for the same kind of rejection he gave every other girl.

"Bella" I heard a soft voice call from the other side of the door. I sat motionless on the toilet seat not speaking

"We know your in there so you might as well let us in" another voice said impatiently. Alice and Rose obviously, but after making a fool of myself with that show outside I didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"Fine! Do it the hard way" I heard Alice moan before I heard both cubicles either side of mine open. Seconds later I saw Alice over the top of the stall to the left of me and Rose to the right.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing through my tears

"Friendly intervention...we don't want you wallowing in here all day" Rose smiled looking over the stall, Alice I could see was wobbling abit, I'm sure she was on her tip toes.

"Oh come out Bella, seriously if anyone walks in now there gonna think were abit weird or in relations or something" Alice reasoned looking towards the main doors to the bathroom and me.

"Fine" I mumbled pulling about 3 feet of toilet paper along with me. I unlocked the door and into both Rosalie's and Alice's arms which only started me of crying again.

"What happened hunni?" Rose said moving my hair from my wet blotchy face.

"I snapped. I just couldn't believe what he said to Jess and I was angry. I don't even know why because I don't even like her but I just got mad, and then he started shouting at me and I asked him if he was going to do that same to me and he asked don't you have to be with someone to dump them" I stuttered out as I began sobbing again. Alice was on hand once again, soothing me and stroking my hair.

"What a dick" Rose almost growled "I was going to tell him he was out of line saying that to Jess too, as much as I don't like her. He had no right to humiliate her that way." She continued shaking her head.

"Bella my brother was born without tact, he doesn't realise what he says might hurt people. Years of people kissing his ass made him think he can get away with anything." she said looking worried.

"I can't deal with him now. I'm going home okay. I just don't wanna be in a class with him for even a second let alone an hour" a said looking in the mirror at the catastrophic mess I was

"Don't worry Bella, its sorted. You go home. Ill give you a call later about tomorrow" Alice smiled as she handed me my bag. I hugged them both and walked out of the bathrooms towards the parking lot. That still didn't stop me from hearing the whispers surrounding what happened lunchtime. People didn't even try to silence their words as I walked past them.

"I heard Edward dumped Jessica for Bella" I Heard Mike Newton whisper to a girl with long blonde hair as I walked past.

"He's just playing hard to get, I heard he went and found Jess afterwards and apologized. Apparently he promised to take her out tonight and then stuff" the girl smirked as she saw me walk past her.

Well guess I blew my chance at being happy with him, I had completely messed up everything and now he was gonna get back with that skank and get married and have kids and live happily ever after. I wonder if Alice will be maid of honour...maybe she'll boycott the wedding. I smiled to myself as I drove away. My ridiculous predictions were going way overboard, still it was funny to imagine Alice and Rose in black ninja style gear crashing the wedding and throwing Jess into the three tiered cake. One thing I was sure of though, my stupid predictions made me actually realise how much I cared for Edward and that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that was making me want to go back to school just so I could see Jess and punch her was definitely jealousy.

I got home in record time, i kicked off my shoes and threw my bag down by the stairs. I curled up on the sofa pulling the throw off the back of it to warm me up. All I need is sleep I told myself. Get away from your thoughts and get some sleep.

My dreams were...hazy for lack of a better word. I dreamt that I was walking hand in hand with Edward through a meadow and it was...really really nice. We were comfortable with each other and I didn't have to try so hard and he didn't have to act like he was the most popular boy ever, we were just Bella and Edward. Then something about an airport and a boat, I never could remember the little things in my dreams. When I finally stirred from my slumber I saw that I was still asleep on the sofa, Charlie was sitting at the end of the sofa with my feet up on his lap, their was an empty pizza box on the table and two cans of beer next to it. Despite the fact that Charlie and I were never this close normally I felt so comfortable. I lay there for at least another ten minutes before awakening from my 'sleep'. He looked at me and smiled gently

"Hey Bells, how're you feeling?" he said resting his hand over my forehead

"Huh...what?" I asked totally confused

"Your friend Alice called me earlier, said you were really ill and had come home from school" he said smiling reassuringly "She said she would call to check up on you at 9" I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:45. 15 minutes to wait, I tried to watch the TV with Charlie but the basket ball game he was watching on TV only made me angry again. Charlie told me there was pizza for me in the microwave. I put it on for a few minutes and sat at the kitchen table with the phone next to me waiting for it to ring. Thankfully at 8:55 I didn't have to wait any longer.

"Hello" I said eagerly picking up the phone

"Hey Bella, you feeling better sweet" It was Alice, I breathed a sigh if relief and relaxed back into my chair.

"Yeah, thank you so much for telling Charlie about me, I owe you one" I told her.

"Don't worry about it, you can make it up to me by still coming shopping tomorrow" she said hopefully

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said trying to sound excited

"I know your lying Bella" she said laughing "But I appreciate you trying, me and Rose will be round for you at half 9 tomorrow that okay?" she continued.

"Yeah that's fine...Um Alice...is Edward there...or has he, like said anything about this afternoon" I asked carefully. She went silent for a minute.

"I dunno, he asked where you were and I told him you were feeling ill and went home and he didn't really talk to me on the way home. He came in and went back out again about an hour ago" she told me hastily.

"Oh...Oh ok that's fine" I mumbled

"Okay then Bella, you get some sleep and ill see you in the morning okay?" she asked. I was grateful to her for not pushing the subject.

"Yeah that's fine, ill see you then Alice" I smiled putting down the phone.

I slowly walked upstairs into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on my vest top and shorts and crawled into bed, yet I just couldn't get to sleep. I don't know if it was the fact that I had slept 7 hours earlier but I just could not force myself to keep my eyes closed. I sat up, frustrated and switched on my light. I opened my bedside table drawer and pulled out my worn copy of Songs of Innocence and Experience by William Blake. I loved reading his poetry; something about his experience poems touched me, I enjoyed getting lost in the words. I must have read all the poems at least 6 times over before I could feel my eyes getting heavy and it wasn't long after that I fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

* * *

  
**I just had to put the bit in at the end what Bella is reading...I adore William Bake!  
**

**  
R+R please! cupcakes for all that review  
**

**and i promise next chapter is Edward.**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! first off, I'm sorry for the typos in the last chapter, im on my laptop and it really isnt my best friend at the minute.

Second! Wow, lots of reviews! thank you so so much. You are all wonderful! and so here is your reward.

The long awaited Edward POV! i hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Edwards POV

I was dreaming...I'm pretty sure. Well I must be dreaming because I'm doing some pretty explicit things here with Bella and I know that wouldn't be happening to me really. The sad thing is once you realise your dreaming you tend to wake up, only I wish I didn't. All the memories from the past 24 hours came back to haunt me and I couldn't believe how much of a dick I actually was, after the...Lets call it controversial argument with Bella. I snapped, I really don't know why I said those things, I really don't know why I said anything to Jessica full stop. I knew that she had been talking about me to Tyler and Mike the last few days trying to find out exactly why I was no longer paying her attention, she really was so in love with herself and I really started to dislike it. After she said those things to Bella I don't know what came over me, it made me angry to see her so upset, I wanted to hurt Jessica. What I didn't count on was Bella's reaction. Didn't she understand that I was sticking up for her, I was defending her? After she said those last few words I realised how everything must have sounded to her and I realised I may have just lost my bet, so it was no surprise that Tyler came running over to me stupidly excited.

"Dude I heard Bella kicked you to the curb...again" Tyler said laughing as he put his arm round me.

"Did not kick me to the curb...She's just being all bitchy because Jessica was mouthing off at her" I said shrugging his arm off my shoulder and opening my locker.

"So you wanna give me my money now or..."He said trailing off. He was really testing my patience now.

"I'm not gonna loose the fucking bet okay" I shouted "I just need to re think my game plan" I mumbled.

"Well you better sort it soon you ain't got long to go" He reminded me "Oh and Jess was looking for you, something about you only saying that to her to get Bella off your back"

I rolled my eyes. Fantastic, Jess has somehow got it into her warped mind that I'm still interested. I'm gonna have to talk to her one on one and let her know once and for all it ain't gonna happen, and its Bella I want. I slammed my locker shut and stalked over to Alice who had just come off her phone to someone.

"Where's Bella" I asked

"If you must know, she went home...In hysterics...over you" she spat back sharply. Ouch, guess I really had hurt her.

Oh right okay...so she isn't going to be back in Bio" I asked hopefully, yeah I know I was clutching straws but it was worth a try.

"Did you not hear me...she was devastated. Do you really think she would go home for five minutes and come back as happy as anything and sit with you in Biology" Okay she was really angry now. She must really be fond of Bella; I had only seen her react this way when someone had made a comment about our family or Rose and Jasper.

"Fine" I hissed before stalking off towards my class.

I could see no one was going to talk to me properly at the minute. I sat in class staring at the empty seat; I wanted her there so much, just to see her smile or the blush rise to her cheeks when she caught me looking. I had gotten really good at it the last few weeks. For some reason though I couldn't get rid of the worrying feeling in the pit of my stomach when I thought how much I must of hurt her. Oh well I put it down to the fact that I was worried about losing my money and starting thinking about my new game plan. Yes this was a set back but one I could handle. I had humiliated girls to their faces many times before and they always came running back. I was highly confident that there would be no problem with anything but first I had to get Jessica out of her delusional state. I'd ask her out later and let her down nicely, be gentlemanly for once. Then be all sad and depressed towards Bella, I was sure it would guilt her to know she made me feel this way, she seems like that type of person...and then we would be back on track, a little behind schedule but still, problem solved! I walked out of class much happier than I had gone in and casually walked over to Jessica's locker, leaning on it trying my best to look interested in her again.

"Hey Jess" I smiled. She looked a little taken aback but a smile quickly crept upon her round face and she began fluttering her eyelashes at me. It took all my strength not to walk away then, so very unattractive, yet I soldiered on.

"Oh Hi Edward, I knew you would come looking for me" she said twirling a stand of her hair round her index finger. Her hair looked so...Fake for lack of a better word. I knew she wore extensions but I had never noticed how tacky they looked; especially since her hair was two different shades, I could tell. Bella's hair never looked that way. I'm sure hers was real.

"I was just wondering if I could buy you dinner later on, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier" I said trying my best to sound guilty.

"Oh...yeah that would be lovely" she managed to stutter out. Geez I had already asked her out once she didn't need to almost pass out every time!

"Cool ill pick you up at around 8 okay?" I mumbled.

All she managed to do was nod continuously. So with a smile I walked off towards the parking lot. I was surprised to find Alice waiting by the car for me, I thought after our almost argument earlier she would of got a ride home with Jasper or Emmett. I opened the car and she stalked in not even waiting for me to open the door. The ride back home was quiet and tense to say the least she didn't even look my way at all, opting for staring out the window. Not that I blame her, I did upset her new best friend. She should be happy that I'm trying to put things right!

Once we got back home I went straight up to my room without even a glance towards the rest of the house, I knew Rosalie and Jasper were here and I was in no mood for another argument today. I attempted my homework feebly, I knew the majority of what I had to do yet I couldn't bring myself to do much of it, I ended up sitting on my bed listening to music for several hours until I heard a faint tap at my door. My mother, Esme, quietly poked her head round the door smiling warmly at me

"Can I come in honey?" she said softly

"Sure mom, what's up?"

"I'm just making sure your okay; you've been so quiet the last few hours, and you look so upset when you came in" she said sitting on my bed next to me

"Have I? I'm sorry. I just had a few things on my mind" I mumbled

"Girls" she said smirking as I looked at her perplexed "Don't look at me like that, I was young once, I know how young hormones work" she laughed

"Oh god mom no, I don't really wanna hear this you know" I said covering my embarrassed face with a pillow.

"Look" she laughed taking the pillow away "All I'm saying is don't let girls rule your life, your my son but I know you have had several...... lady friends" she said arching her eyebrow. "But don't let them be the only thing on your mind because I hate seeing you all quiet. I miss my happy carefree son" she said stroking my hair "Do you want some dinner?"

"Actually I'm going out for dinner tonight" I mumbled.

"Girl?" she asked

"Kinda, sort of letting her down gently kind of thing" I told her slightly embarrassed. Not normally the type of thing I would tell my mom.

"Well that's very gentlemanly of you, don't be late though" she said getting up from my bed "Love you Edward"

"Love you too" I mumbled as she shut my door.

Well that conversation was slightly random; normally mom leaves those types of talks for dad to handle. I'll bet Alice has said something to her. I slowly pulled myself off my bed and into the shower; I might as well make myself look presentable, even if it was to just let Jess down. I found out a pair of blue jeans and a tight fitted grey shirt, I did pretty much nothing to my hair, pulling it and messing it up the last hour or so gave it that dishevelled straight out of bed look that I was known for.

"I'm going out, be back later" I called to whoever heard as I ran through the hall and out the front door.

As I drove to Jess's I seriously had no clue what I was going to say to her. How do you let someone down? I'd never had it done to me so I really didn't know what to say or anything and the terms braking it to them gently wasn't really one I would normally use. I pulled up outside her house and saw she was hovering by the door for me. She perked up as soon as she saw the car and came running out towards me. She was wearing a non existent skirt, and a stupidly low cut shirt with apparently no bra. In any other situation I would have found this extremely attractive but now she just looked fake and a total embarrassment. I was now beginning to regret my decision to take her out.

"Hey Eddie, where we going" she giggled flicking her hair

"Please don't call me Eddie" I said harshly "And I'm not sure, where did you want to go" I asked her

"Your place" she whispered leaning closer to me and putting her hand on my leg. Fuck!

"Jess I don't think that would be such a good idea" I stuttered gripping the steering wheel tighter

"Why not? I know why you invited me out" she smirked. She was so far off the mark it was unbelievable. I pulled in on a quiet side road towards town in an attempt to talk to her, dinner was definatly off now. The engine had barely stopped before she was jumping over the seat into my lap and her lips were on mine.

"Look Jess" I tried to get out "This isn't really what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Don't fight it Eddie" she whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine "We had our first fight and now we can move on, and to be honest.... I really enjoy make up sex"

....And then I was giving in, everything I had planned went straight out the window and all I cared about was her in my lap grinding into my crotch, mouth on mine, I was desperate for even a little bit of contact. Damn teenage hormones! She was hungrily trying to deepen the kiss which I happily obliged, her tongue was battling for dominance in my mouth and her hands began running under my shirt scratching my chest.

"Fuck Jess" I groaned, completely lost in myself, yet when I felt her hands pulling at my shirt over my head that I finally came to my senses. There was no way I would be fucking Jess or anyone for that matter in my goddamn car.

"Jess stop..." I started trying to pull my lips away from hers "Just stop please"

"Don't you want this Eddie, we never did get round to this stage in our relationship" she said breathing on my neck.

"Stop calling me Eddie and please just stop all this it's absurd" I said more forcefully now, lifting her off me and back into the passenger seat

"What? Is it that little geek Bella Swan" she spat, re adjusting her shirt.

"No it's not her. Look all I wanted to do tonight was apologise for the way I acted today" I saw her face begin to brighten "But also to tell you that nothing has changed. I still don't want a relationship, I think you're nice, but I don't really feel that way" at this minute that was the nicest that she deserved I thought puling my shirt back into its rightful place.

"It is her isn't it?" she said huffing "I'm surprised at you Edward, your standards are slipping. Lucky we didn't go any further with this new information and all, because unfortunately I don't screw losers" she smirked before stepping out of the car.

"Jess get back in the car...look ill take you home" I offered

"I don't ride with losers either" she shouted back before walking round the corner onto the main road.

That could definatly have gone better I sighed; starting up the engine again I drove slowly home. I hovered tentatively round the hallway, not really wanting an argument tonight. No one from what I could see so I slowly walked into the Kitchen and grabbed some of the contents of the fridge planning to make a sandwich. Never did get round to dinner, and by my stomach's constant growling I could tell it was just as unhappy about that as I was.  
How did everything get so screwed up? I was such as asshole, I should never have strung Jessica along like that today at all, giving her the impression that something else might occur, that was fucking worse than bitching to her face earlier in the day. And now she's going to tell everyone I refused to do her in my car, so there goes my reputation. Just get the goddamn bet over with, get Bella, get my money get on with my fucking life.

* * *

So yeah thinking back over the past 24 hours it was safe to say Bella was right I was a stupid asshole, I had quite possibly ruined my reputation at school because of a stupid girl. It was only a while later that I realised the relief that I didn't actually have sex with Jess. I would have completely messed up the bet; nothing in the rules stated I couldn't kiss anyone and I'm only taking the term 'hooking up' to be sex ...so I figured that part might be okay. Sighing, I pulled on my shirt from the night before and sat on the edge of my bed, I decided I'd give Jasper a call later to see if he wants to hang out, Emmett too. I need to get back in their good graces first. The girls, on the otherhand might be a different story.

* * *

Hurrahh! Edward is a dick...But he loves his Momma awwh! haha.

How was that? i really enjoy writing Edward so you can expect more chapters from his view pretty darned soon!

R+R please!

Reviewers get tubs of their favourite Ben and Jerry's ice cream yum yum!

x


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all!

First off im sorry for the way late update i been super busy what with uni starting again last week. But i was super happy with all the reviews i got. You are all amazing,  
and to the person who reviewed in reference to Bellas hair, i know she is brunette but for this story for the time being she is blonde, and also not really much of a coincidence considering im brunette. Thanks.

Anyways, we're back to Bella's POV on this one!

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV.

I woke up at 7:30 the next day, unable to fall back to sleep I just sat staring at the ceiling thinking about things. Nothing really specific, just things, why I hadn't seen my mom in so long, if my dad would come back with a fish tonight and what Angela was up to. I hadn't spoken to her since she left and despite her claims to keep in contact with me she had yet to reply to the two emails I had sent her. I had told her all about my predicament with Edward, guess it would have been nice to have an unbiased opinion on the whole situation. Maybe I'm not that much of a good friend? I must have been thinking for a while because when I looked at my alarm it stated the time was 8:15. God Alice would be here soon!

I quickly jumped in the shower and then blow dried my long blonde hair, I was too lazy to straighten it today so I pulled it up into a messy ponytail. I never really did like my hair no matter what I did with it, I had only dyed it blonde because my mother had insisted it was blonde when we went to Florida on vacation a few years ago. Since then I had got so used to it I was too afraid to change the colour, thinking how hard it would be to go back blonde if I changed my mind. Still, I was sure one day I would become brave and maybe go a shade darker, maybe I would go red. Hmmm.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing in my room, I walked over to answer it, seeing Alice's name flash up on the caller id

"Hey Alice" I said cheerily down the phone

"Morning sunshine, me and Rose are leaving mine now so we will be there in about 20 minutes okay? I expect you to be dressed to my standards" she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah okay alright! I'll see you then" I replied sighing as I shut my phone.

I wandered towards my closet pulling out several different shirts, acceptable to Alice's standards. How in the hell was I supposed to do that? Sighing I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a long sleeved tight fitted white shirt. I quickly put my black flat shoes on and grabbed my jacket and bag. I looked myself over in the mirror. Nothing special as usual but I guess it would do for today. At that moment I heard a horn blaring. I shut my bedroom door and sprinted out the front door to Rosalie's waiting car.

The ride was uneventful to say the least I think both Alice and Rose were too scared to ask me how I was feeling about recent events and stayed quiet pretty much the whole way to Port Angeles. When we neared the shopping mall I could barely take the tension anymore

"Oh god please just ask me. I know you both desperately want to!" I almost shouted. Alice turned round looking surprised at me.

"We just didn't want to make you uncomfortable if you didn't want to talk about it" Rose said never taking her eyes off the road.

"Its okay, I honestly don't know what's going on, all I know right now is that Edward showed me a side of him that I didn't really like very much" I said casually playing with my hands in my lap.

"Look Bella, I'm not standing up for what he said yesterday but he seemed kinda concerned about you afterwards. And I know my brother is somewhat of a bastard at times but I really think he does like you" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah maybe" I mumbled "ill see"

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure he will show you how he really feels soon" Alice smiled.

We arrived in Port Angeles and Alice wasted no time in dragging me into several different shops pointing out all the clothes which would flatter my figure and which colours worked best. She came to the conclusion that blue was my best colour and I needed to wear more skirts and dresses. Grudgingly I bought two skirts and four shirts all of which had to have both Alice and Rose's seal of approval. After shopping for two hours I was ready to take Edwards advice and feign illness, but the stubborn bitch in me refused to do anything that he had mentioned so I unwillingly carried on.

"Ever though about dyeing your hair Bella?" Rose asked when we finally sat down for lunch, Alice had run off to take a phone call from her beloved.

"Um...kinda but I always felt too scared to. Why?" I asked

"I dunno, just thought your hair would look lovely brown" she said staring at my hair, making me slightly nervous. I had heard of Alice and Rose and their crazy makeovers. I would just have to try and dodge that one as much as possible. Alice came and sat back down looking slightly edgy.

"Bella I have to ask you something, and if you don't want to its totally okay" Alice said taking my hand

"Okay, what is it?" I asked tentatively

"Jasper is on his way here now" she started "But Edward is with him" she carried on as my face fell.

"If you don't want to see him its no problem whatsoever, ill see Jazz later anyways" she told me.

"No, its okay. I'm gonna have to face him sometime anyway so might as well get it over with now" I mumbled. I could do this, just let him do his thing and ill do mine.

"You sure? There gonna be here in about 10 minutes, Rose, Em is with them too" she added as Rose's face lit up.

Fantastic, so I wasn't going to have the help of Rose on this one. No we were all coupled up, in the sense that everyone was paired off of course. I got ready to release my inner bitch as I saw Edward's Volvo pull up outside the restaurant, he stepped out and...God did he have to look so handsome, his hair was messy as usual, like he had been puling it about all morning. We stood up and went outside to meet up with the boys, as everyone paired off and began walking into different stores I ended up dragging behind with Edward following me every step. He didn't make a point of trying to talk to me, rather just following with his head down and hands in his pockets. The tension between us was unbearable, it got to the point where I just wanted to stop and scream at him.

"I'm sorry Bella" I heard that faintest whisper, he still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry" I said stopping

"I said I'm sorry okay" he said lifting his head up, still not making eye contact with me

"Save it, there's no point, you made your feelings perfectly clear yesterday" Yeah my inner bitch was definatly on the warpath today.

"But I didn't, look I'm sorry I offended you. It really wasn't my intention at all. I just...God I didn't like the fact that she was saying those things about you and I snapped okay" he said still looking away from me.

"That why you took her out last night to 'make up for it'" I said using air quotes. His eyes went wide as fear washed over his face. That was al the evidence I needed "Guess it was true then" I said walking away.

"Wait" he said grabbing my arm and spinning me back round. He was looking at me directly now "Yes...I'm not going to lie, I did attempt to take Jess out last night, before we got sidetracked. But only to apologise for the way I acted earlier and tell her I didn't want anything to do with her" his eye's were almost pleading now and I may have forgiven him there and then except for one little bit of information.

"What do you mean sidetracked?" I asked firmly

"W...What?" he stuttered

"Edward tell me the truth please" I almost begged

"She tried to...We kind of..." he stuttered out.

"Okay I need to leave right now" I began but again he grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards him.

"She tried to kiss me and take it further okay. But I stopped her and told her I didn't want to and that I didn't like her anymore" he said

"Did you kiss her back" I asked simply

"Yes...but then she got mad when I told her I didn't want to and she started being a bitch again" he mumbled blushing, yes Edward Fucking Cullen was blushing when telling me he got turned down. A small laugh escaped my lips and he looked up at me questioningly.

"Edward Cullen got rejected" I smirked as I stated walking again.

"Not the first time it's happened to me recently he said looking directly, I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'm not forgiving you" I started as I saw his face fall "I'm not sure where I stand on what happened with you and Jess, but I appreciate your honestly so lets just leave it at that for the minute okay?" I asked

"I think I can handle that" he smiled.

Funnily enough the rest of the walk together was no longer filled with an awkward silence but more of a comfortable one. Why was I giving into him? Of course he knew that I wasn't totally forgiving him, I couldn't get the mental image of him and Jess out of my head now. The bubbling pool of jealously was raging in the in the pit of my stomach and I wanted nothing more that to run up to Jessica Stanley screaming that he liked me and not her. But I didn't even know that much yet. It seemed my mind had been racing with the same questions over and over for the last few days and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be angry with Edward for long. Against my better judgement he really was charming me. I wanted to get to know him better, I wanted to be the girl that he would walk into school with hand in hand and let everyone know I was his. I'm sure that was wishful thinking on my part but I could dream.

"Bella were going back to ours for Pizza and movies now you in?" Alice asked.

"I should really get home, my dad should be home soon and I need to do some homework" I saw Alice's crease in unhappiness at this information. I knew I was depriving her of some makeover fun.

"I can drive Bella home if your al heading back to ours" Edward interjected into the conversation. I forgot he was standing next to me.

"Oh really that's not necessary-" I started before Alice cut me off.

"That's so nice of you Edward, were going to get the pizza on the way back home so it would be much easer for us. Rose can fit Jazz and Em in her car" Alice said planning everything out. I saw her shoot a small smirk in Edwards's direction.

"Bella" he said putting his hand on my back and leading me towards his car. I shot Alice the most evil glare I could muster up and unwillingly followed Edward to his car.

As he drove me home, he didn't try to talk to me much, just asking me questions about where we had gone shopping, what I had bought. Mostly we just listened to music and enjoyed the comfortable silence. As we pulled up to my house I really wanted nothing more then for today to be over, it had got more and more strange and difficult as it continued and now all I wanted was to get into bed and sleep.

"Thanks, ill see you tomorrow" I said putting my hand on the handle

"Yeah, cant wait to see the look on Jess's face when she see's me tomorrow talking to you, probably delude herself into thinking I love her again" he said smirking. God how could someone change so much so quickly?

"See why do you do that?" I sighed

"What?"he asked confused

"Okay first you tell me you like me and not Jess, then you go out of your way to take her out when you obviously know what she is capable of, then you kiss her and apologise to me for it and now you act like its all a big game to you, are you just doing this to make a joke of me or something because I really don't und-" But my huge rant to him came to an abrupt stop when I felt his lips against mine. I opened my eyes in shock and sat frozen to my seat as his hand moved up to my cheeks softly caressing it. And that when I melted, I kissed him back with everything I had, everything that had been building up the last few days was released into that kiss, but almost as soon as it started it was gone. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with more excitement than I had ever seen them before.

"Your cute when you're angry" he smirked.

"Ill...School...see you there" I stuttered as I fumbled for the door handle. He laughed quietly as I pulled myself out the car, I'm pretty sure I tripped over at lest three times as I made my way to my house but he didn't leave.

He continued to watch me until the front door was closed securely behind me.

* * *

Ooooh Edward kissed her! Could it be that Edward is starting to actually like Bella. I do hope so...oh wait i do know haha!

Hope ya'll liked that.

Reviw and i will give you even more ice cream and any sweeties of your choice!

x


	10. Chapter 10

Okay first off sorry for the late update! I have pretty much fallen off the edge of the world this week so i am very sorry. i'm trying to get back on track now and i will update much quicker, i have kinda caught up with myself posting and writing chapters. But im gonna get them out asap now.

Second, thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, they made me so so happy *beams* i give you all pats on the back!

Not a very long chapter and im very sorry for that but i needed to get this out out so i can focus on the next one which im hoping will be much longer because much will happen. Hope you all enjoy this one! please R+R and let me know. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy!

* * *

Bella's POV.

Oh gosh, Edward Cullen kissed me...me!

I felt like screaming and running round the house continuously. But I didn't, I kept my cool, no way in hell was I doing homework tonight, I walked into the kitchen, putting my bags and coat on one of the chairs. I took the fajita mix out of the cupboard and started making fajitas for dinner. I couldn't stop smiling but again the flurry of questions began running through my head. Okay so he kissed me...not really a big deal, hah tell that to the stupid grin on my face. What exactly did this mean now? I guess he wouldn't kiss me unless he actually really liked me, but having lack of experience in this area I had no idea what would happen at school Monday, would we be like together or after the argument we had on Friday would people think we were no longer talking to each other.

"Hey Bells" I heard from the front door

"Hey dad, how were the fish?" I asked him, still smiling damn!

"Didn't wanna come out and see us today I guess" he mumbled putting away his fishing gear under the stairs

"Awh well, there's always next time. I'm making fajitas for dinner" I added, yeah anything to keep me distracted from my thoughts

"Smells great, give me a shout when its done" He said before he started walking out the kitchen "Everything alright Bella?" he asked stepping back in. Damn!

"Yeah everything's great dad, why wouldn't it be?" I asked

"Not anything bad, its just you look over excited. You look like you been walking round with a hanger in your mouth all day your smiling so much" he said casually leaning on the doorframe

"No, nothings overly good. I just had a nice day shopping with Alice and Rose" I said innocently

"Bella is happy about shopping...now I know your lying" he laughed

"Well what can I say. Guess my new friends bring out a good side in me" I said shrugging trying to wipe the smile off my face.

"Yeah...guess so. Still it's nice to see you so happy Bella" he said smiling lazily

"I am" I said thoughtfully. "Now go get in there ill call you when dinner is ready" I added throwing a towel at him.

I wish I could say the rest of the night bore any resemblance to the morning and afternoon but unfortunately it didn't. I was too overly excited to do anything school related. I'm pretty sure I spent majority of the night doodling on my notepad on the sofa whilst Charlie watched some random game. I knew if I was alone I would keep thinking about that kiss.  
Unfortunately again, my plan did absolutely nothing to stop my mind from wandering and by the time I went to bed I was in overdrive, now picturing myself in the white wedding dress with Alice and Rose out of the ninja gear and into beautiful strapless bridesmaids gowns.

When I woke up the next morning I was just as on edge as the night before. I somehow managed to do my homework, god knows if I did anything right. I wouldn't surprise me if I had just written 'he kissed me' over and over. I had now come to the conclusion that Edward Cullen did in fact have some feelings for me, what they were exactly I didn't know and so as much as I was stupidly stubborn on the situation, I was going to have to talk to him and find out what _his intentions were_ so to speak. I didn't want to be just another notch on his bedpost but I really didn't want to give up anything now.

That kiss was just a taster of what I could have. I wanted the close group of friends, I wanted the crazy best friend who was so carefree and loving and most of all, I wanted the boyfriend. I wanted the boy who would kiss me and cuddle me and love me for whom I am. I would have to talk to Edward if I wanted any of my dreams to become a reality. I was halfway through a spin cycle of my clothes when my phone began buzzing furiously, I looked at the name flashing up only it was a number I didn't recognised. I tentatively answered my phone with a shy hello

"Hey Bella!" I heard in a shoddy Italian accent, at once I knew it was Emmett

"Hey boy, why are you calling me?" I asked

"Oh fine! I'm hurt Bella, hurt! I'll just hang up shall I" he said in a sarcastic hurt tone

"Oh stop being over dramatic" I sighed "All I mean is why are you calling me, where is Alice or Rose"

"They just left" he told me "They said tell her we are coming to get her so she has 15minutes to get ready for the sleepover of her life" he said in a girly voice

"But its Sunday?" I replied totally confused. Do people have sleepovers on a Sunday?

"Yeah...then it's lucky we're al at school together. Edward is going to take you to school tomorrow and Alice wants a sleepover tonight. So there" he drawled out, he sounded like he was so bored.

"But I haven't even asked Charlie" I stuttered out

"Well get to it! You got 15 minutes Bella girl, ciao!" he laughed before hanging up.

Fuck! Sleepover at Alice's. Alice. Whose brother was Edward. Fuck! I gently stuck my head round the door looking into the front room. Charlie was quietly snoring on the sofa. Okay I can do this just tell him what Emmett told you and there is nothing to worry about. It's not like your going to a nightclub to get drunk and do drugs, your going to a girlie sleepover.

"Dad" I whispered shaking him

"Hmm" he mumbled, opening his eyes slightly

"Dad Alice just called me, she asked me if I want to go to a sleepover at hers tonight"

"Its a school night" he mumbled, pretty sure he was still half asleep

"Yeah but were all at the same school. Alice said she would drive me in tomorrow and I've done all my homework" I said, almost pleading. It wouldn't hurt to make it seem like I wanted to go.

"As long as you're in school at the right time tomorrow and you don't stay up stupidly late tonight" he said getting comfortable on the sofa again.

As if I could predict the last request, regardless I nodded and kissed him on the head. He fanned me away and mumbled something about best sleep ever. I was only halfway up the stairs before I heard him snoring again.

Okay girlie sleepover with the boy I kissed there also. I was hyperventilating again as I slowly grabbed my duffel bag from the depths of my wardrobe. I hadn't really ever been to a sleepover before so I really had no idea what it entailed. I quickly gathered up my toiletries and put them in a small bag. I then found my nice pyjamas as I called them. Really they were just an expensive pair my mother sent me a few months ago; I hadn't even removed the tags yet, I was more of a sweatpants and wife beater sort of girl. I folded up my quilt and placed it at the bottom of the stairs. I also put my clothes for school I my bag and I grabbed my schoolbag aswell, gosh I must have looked like I was going on holiday or something!

I tried to calm my breathing as I heard the horn honking outside my house, with a loud sigh I picked up my bags and quilt and made my way downstairs, through the front door and into what was probably going to be the longest night of my life.

* * *

Sorry if that was short, i just wanted to get this one out so everyone knows what was going through Bella's mind after the kiss. Now i can focus on the sleepover yay!

Reviewers get cookies, gummie bears AND jelly tots! i do love jelly tots!

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews *gives out gummi bears!* and jelly tots are like lil gummi sweeties covered in sugar haha yumyum!

So the sleepover was supposed to be a big chapter, but becasue i wanted to show two sides of the story *if ya get me??* i have split it up into two parts.

This is Bellas POV

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Bella girl" Alice smiled as I ran out the door "God you bring enough" she laughed

"Too much?" I asked as my brow furrowed in confusion "I can take some stuff back" I started

"Bella just get in the car your fine" she said still laughing

I got into the backseat and relaxed a little, I could do this. I could spend a whole night in his presence. Although saying that I had to remember I was having a sleepover with Alice and Rose, I might not even see him.

"So the boys are getting the pizza and were going to get the ice cream and movies okay" Fuck.

"The boys are coming to the sleepover?" I asked nervously

"Yeah, its not so much of a sleepover, more of a hang out without going home" Alice told me

"Oh okay, so at least its not a girlie night"

"Hey just because the guys are round doesn't mean I wont have my wicked way with you" Alice smirked. Gah I would never escape this makeover!

We pulled up at the video store and I grudgingly walked in with the others as they ran towards all the romantic comedy films. Sorry but I'm not a rom com girl at all. Hell I enjoy watching war films with Charlie from time to time. I'm more of an action girl myself. I slowly walked over to the new releases' section and picked up RockNRolla. Guns, gangsters and lots of action. I'm pretty sure the boys would be impressed with this more than anything Rose and Alice were getting.

"What is that" Rose asked as I placed it on the counter.

"A film" I said rolling my eyes

"Funny Bella, but its all guns and shit" she said reading the back "And it's British" she added

"Its Guy Ritchie and Gerard Butler" I added as her face remained blank. I sighed

"Okay" I smiled nodding "Guy Ritchie...Madonna's ex husband. Gerard Butler...Gerry from P.S I Love You" I said hoping she would understand now.

"Gerry! Oh my I adore that film he is so nice" she said rushing off to the romantic films again. No guesses as to what she was going to get.

Once we had paid for the movies, ice cream and popcorn we were back in the car and on the way to Alice's house. I had to say I was rather nervous. I hadn't been to her house yet and was totally surprised when we pulled up at a detached two story house almost in the middle of nowhere. The house was beautiful; timeless my mother would have called it. I stepped up onto the porch lugging all my belongings along with me and waited for Alice to open the door.

"You don't have to wait Bella, best friends just walk in" she said rolling her eyes as she opened the door.

"Just leave your stuff here ill take it upstairs. If you just want to go through to the living room" she said pointing to the door to my left.

I gently opened the door and saw it was empty. I sighed and sat down on the blue sofa. I was only down a minute when I heard sounds coming from the room joined to the living area. I stood up and walked over. Opening it gently my eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful grand piano in the corner of the room, even more so the boy that was sitting there. Because it was Edward, but not in the way I had ever seen him before, he looked so at ease and relaxed. Like all the drama of school and is 'reputation' were nothing.

"Your good" I smirked leaning on the door frame. He looked up in shock and apparently missed several notes. I held back a laugh as I saw a blush rise to his cheeks

"I didn't know anyone was in. I don't tend to play for an audience" he said, his voice tinged with embarrassment. But in a split second he was back to his normal big headed facade.

"I didn't mean to make you mess up. I'm sorry" I said pushing myself off the doorframe and walking over to him to take a seat on the bench

"You play?" he asked

" I play....." I started as I went into an amazing rendition of 'chopshicks'. I could see him trying to hold in his laughter "All this was learnt from continuous viewings of Big. Tom Hanks is a legend on the keys" I said stopping and giggling at myself. It was strange to think but my continuous nervousness from the last two days had completely disappeared and I finally felt relaxed.

"Well see now I'm jealous, I could never play that as good, the classics are nothing compared to the amazing sound of chopsticks!"

"Fine, something with more class" I said glaring as I went into the piano solo from The Corpse Bride.

"I like that" he said cocking his head to the side "What is it?"

"It's from The Corpse Bride, I love it so much. This is the only thing I can properly play; I learnt it because I was desperate to be able to play something so nice. But it's supposed to have two people playing so it sounds abit shoddy" I said looking at him but his expression had become confused "What?"

"The Corpse what?" he said lifting his eyebrow.

"The Corpse Bride...Geez watch a Tim Burton film once in a while" I said rolling my eyes before standing up

"Hey where you going?" he said standing to follow me

"To find Alice in this maze of a house...don't worry I don't think you will need breadcrumbs to find me later...I'm not going far" I winked as I walked out the door.

Where the fuck was this new found confidence coming from? A day ago I would never have come out with a line like that but for some reason I enjoyed the fact that he wondered where I was of to and that I saw a much rawer and innocent Edward. Something I knew I wouldn't see again soon. The boys didn't take very long with the pizza getting and as I predicted Emmett most of all was thrilled with the fact that I had rented RockNRolla, he said I had saved him for at least 2 hours. Even Edward seemed to approve of my choice of movies. We had all settled into pizza when I heard the door open and then close again and two voices in deep conversation became much louder as they reached the living room. A man and women, both around mid thirties walked into the room carrying bags and smiling at each other like love sick teenagers. The woman had amazing caramel hair that fell gently around her shoulders, a beautiful heart shaped face and green eyes that matched Edwards. I knew at once this was his mother. The man looked, well beautiful really. It seems strange calling a guy beautiful but no other word seemed fit to describe him, his blonde hair was slicked back, his sharp defined features made him look years younger then I knew he must of been and his eyes were a beautiful golden brown, matching Emmett's. Obviously Edwards father. It was strange yet lovely seeing there two parents so obviously in love with each other. I don't know why but again I suddenly felt nervous, like I was a stranger amongst family.

"Alice!" the woman said warmly "its so nice that you would tell us you were all having a hang out night...and here too" she continued still smiling, I do love it when parents are sarcastically nice.

"Sorry mom, but it was just too boring, this is what Sundays are made for" she said gesturing

"Homework done?" she said looking to Alice first, who nodded eagerly, next Edward who nodded lazily and then Emmett where merely shrugged. She rolled her eyes at this response; I'm guessing this happen on a regular basis.

"Normal rules, keep the noise down and you are all at school tomorrow" she said scanning all the faces "Oh hello honey I don't believe we have met yet" she said looking towards me and holding her hand out. Alice started to introduce me but for some unknown reason Edward jumped out of his seat and began introducing me first

"Mom this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is my Mom Esme" he said smiling proudly. Huh never would of taken him for a guy who had a close bond with him mom

"Well Bella its nice to finally meet you" she smiled warmly taking my hand in both of hers, I saw her look inquisitively at Edward "I have heard so much about you from this lot" she gestured with her head "Your welcome here anytime" she added, again smiling.

"Thank you so much, your house is wonderful" I said looking round. Parents like compliments right?

"Mom did a lot of the designs in here herself" Edward added

"You big me up too much" she laughed "Ill get out of your way now, but Bella it was lovely to meet you, I do hope we see much more of each other" she waved as she walked out the door towards the piano.

"Your mom is aces" I laughed

"She was over excited to meet you I think" Alice giggled "Edward wouldn't stop talking bout you to her last night"

Oh god, blush...again. I laughed nervously before taking a slice of pizza out of Emmett's hand and sitting down on the floor beside Rose. The girls had asked...well more insisted that we watch P.S I Love you first to which me and Emmett mostly let out a groan of anger and sulked. I'm pretty sure we were both in matching stances also. Sitting, pillow on lap, arms folded, look of annoyance plastered on the face. The only upshot was that I got to see Gerard Butler (Of whom I had somewhat of a crush) playing guitar and singing. I didn't even have time to breathe a sigh of relief when the movie finished because Rose threw RockNRolla at Jasper telling him they could now watch it whilst Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs declaring it was makeover time. Edward merely smirked at me and waved as I was pulled from sight, Traitor.

"Okay Bella since it's your first _Salon de Alice _makeover we are going to take it slowly" I relaxed a little. "No manicures and very minimal make up" she continued. Okay I could deal with that "But since we are not doing that we are therefore allowed to take up more time on other areas...." she added as I heard Rose Laugh.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, blind panic apparent in my voice

"We are focusing our attention on your hair...relax Bella this wont take long and after you will look like a new woman" Rose smiled reassuringly. "But put this on" she said handing me an eye mask

"Oh yeah because this totally brings out trust and makes me relax" I said rolling my eyes under the mask.

No point trying to stop them they would just tie me to the chair and force it upon me ether way, I knew they were doing something to my hair and when I smelt the colorant I knew my hair would no longer be blonde when I opened my eyes. Panic started to work its way through me, but also a wave of excitement. Of course I hated the make up aspect of all of it but I had wanted something different and drastic for a while. I guess everything I wanted throughout my whole high school life was coming at once and it did make me kinda happy. It took them longer than expected to colour my hair, I'm guessing they didn't count for how long it would take to dye the entire length, that being said it couldn't of taken more than an hour before I was being lifted out of my seat and ushered over to the bathtub where Rose took the mask off my eyes and replace it with her hands whilst Alice washed the colour.

"Is this entirely necessary" I mumbled as Alice wrapped a towel round my head and Rose helped me back in the seat next to Alice's make up table

"Entirely, we don't want you to see what colour is it" she said happily.

The next 20 minutes were drowned out with the nice heat of a hairdryer on my face and Alice's gentle hands working their way through the natural waves of my hair.

"Alice Emmett said can he have ice cream?" Jasper said barging into the bathroom "Looking nice Bella" he added

"Wish I could say the same" I huffed, eyes mask still on.

"Jasper! Your not allowed to see this yet" Alice said shooing him out the door "And tell him he cant have it till were back down there" she added through the door

"Are we nearly done yet" I whined fidgeting in my seat

"I suppose" Alice sighed "Jasper is gonna tell everyone what we have doe now anyways so you might as well look, but let me just do abit of your make up first, Rose can you hold her hair back so she cant see the colour" she smirked as she took off the mask

"Hair Tyrant" I mumbled as she started working on my face, nothing drastic really just a bit of blush, not that I ever needed it, and some lip gloss.

"Okay Bella close your eyes" I did as instructed, anything to get this over with faster. I felt my hair fall loosely around my face and I was spun round in the chair.

"Okay open your eyes" rose whispered to me. They were being so dramatic! Sighing I opened my eyes and faced the girl in my reflection, only it wasn't me. The girl in the mirror had pink pouting lips and a slight tint of pink to her cheeks; her brown eyes were wide with shock. But her hair was the most shocking, gone was the messy dirty blonde colour and in its place was a beautiful dark glossy deep chocolate brown. It suited her face so well. It took me a minute to even realise the girl staring back was me; this was not how I remembered myself at all. What had happened to me? New friends, new view on things, new me I guess. I couldn't get over how...well how amazing I looked. I have never been one to even find anything about myself attractive but now I looked pretty damned good.

"Another satisfied customer" Alice said fighting back a fake sob and she and Rose leant against each other.

"You are the most amazing, clever, smart, witty..." I started

"Its okay we know were great" Rose said rolling her eyes

"Most importantly...best friends ever, your just...words cannot explain" I said as they leant down giving me a hug.

"Yeah yeah we get it were amazing, now c'mon you know Edward is going to want to see what you look like" Rose smirked. I felt the embarrassment rising to my cheeks again.

"Okay look Bella we know something happened so just tell us" Alice said jumping up to sit on the counter

"Nothing...we just sort of....kissed in his car" I said blushing

"And..." Rose said nodding eagerly

"And nothing he kissed me and that was it"

"Wow" Alice said in awe. I smiled shyly

"No I mean wow that he didn't try to take it any further" I looked at her, my brow furrowing in confusion "I mean you know my brother right? Major slut, so I'm surprised he didn't try anything else with you. He must really like you Bella" I smiled again but couldn't really hide my thoughts of what she just said "C'mon" she added grabbing my hand and puling me down the stairs.

"Boys may I introduce the new Bella Swan" she said as we walked trough the door.

Jasper tiled his imaginary hat to me and gave me a seductive 'howdy ma'am' before laughing, Emmett clapped and winked and Edward...well he didn't say anything, he merely walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett winking and Alice smirking before they went out of view.

He silently pulled me up the stairs and down the corridor and into what I cold only assume was his room. The door was barely closed before he had me pressed up against it, hands either side of me, lips on mine. This kiss was miles away from the tender kiss that we shared the day before, it was full of passion and fire and it turned me on. I found my hands grabbing at his hair and I kissed him back tasting every inch of his mouth. He tasted good.

"God you look so fucking sexy" he growled into my mouth.

"I'm glad you like" I said slowing the kiss. Unfortunately it didn't seem like he was as desperate to end it as I was. I gently moved hands from his hair and pressed them against his chest sighing contently, hoping he got the message. Unfortunately he didn't and he was beginning to make me more and more uncomfortable.

"Edward!" I said pushing him away

"I'm sorry I just...I don't get you. You kiss me yesterday. Then you come and stay at my house all night and kiss me again, with force I might add, then you push me away?" he said sitting down cross legged on his bed running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"I'm not doing anything to confuse you" I almost shouted

"Yes you are. I don't know where I stand with you" He said frustrated

"You want to know why" I said, angry now "It's because I know what your like, and don't deny it because you pride yourself on your reputation. I just don't trust what I'm like when I'm around you. I really like you okay, I really do, but I don't want to give into you just so you can call me another notch on your bedpost and I know that if I didn't stop then that's exactly what I would of been" I said through gritted teeth.

He just sat there and took the whole wash of abuse I just threw at him without saying a word. I threw my hands up in defeat and stormed out of him room. Why did we always have to fight? It's not supposed to be this difficult. I let out a defeated sigh and walked back downstairs slowly, I got back to the living room to see everyone immersed in the film even Alice and Rose seemed to be interested. I quietly sat on the floor beside Alice and minutes later Edward came into the room and sat on the floor as far away from me as possible. Had I really pissed him off? Much as I didn't want to think it everything I said to him was complete truth. I don't trust the way I act around him, I know that I want to be with him but I don't want to throw my _virtue so to speak_ away on someone who I don't really trust one hundred percent at the minute. I know his track record and I don't want to be just another girl who throws it away for Edward Cullen.

"Okay what's happened? I could cut the tension with a knife in here" Emmett said after almost half an hour of silence

"Were just watching the film Emmett" Edward said quietly

"No something happened and I'm not sitting in here with you two until you sort it out now come here" Emmett said as he grabbed Edwards arm "And you..." he said grabbing mine

"Hey you cant just-" he cut me off

"Hey! Do not interrupt me. You will sort everything out because I want to have a nice carefree night and not one all tense and awkward" he said pulling the both of us into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

Edward sighed and sat on the work surface whilst I leaned against the other surface and crossed my arms. I know I'm a stubborn bitch and I know it's not a good quality but there is no way I'm breaking first. I think after 5 minutes of neither of us talking my stubbornness was about to explode.

"I'm going home" I said sharply walking towards the door

"What? Why?" he said. I'm sure I detected panic

"Because I can't do this. I feel like I'm trapped in a time warp, all we do is argue! Plus Emmett wants a fun night and I'm sure he will get it if were not ruining it for him" I said walking towards the door. That's when I heard him.

"I'm sorry." The faintest whisper. I turned around and looked at him

"All I ever seem to do to you is hut you then apologise" he said facing me "I don't mean to, not at all. This is just new territory for me I mean, you know what I have been like before and I'm not sugar coating anything for you. I do care about my reputation and yes I have slept with the current majority of the schools female population" I had to look away then. I really didn't want to hear this at all. I know I expected it but it still really hurt. I mean come on, no one likes to hear about their current crushes conquests. I could feel the jealousy. But then his hand came under my chin and pulled my face softly back up to face his.

"But I really like you" He continued "I really do, and its stupid for me to say I don't want you that way...in anyway really because I do, so fucking badly" he said as his hand came to rest on my hip "I just...I don't want to screw anything up" he said looking directly at me throughout is whole speech.

It brought out an odd sensation in me to hear that the most popular guy in school was pouring his heart and soul into telling me exactly how he felt, almost as much as the smug sense of happiness I got when he said he wanted me so badly. I'm not ready yet obviously but I still felt the need to let him know I wasn't totally throwing the idea out the window. I smiled at him lacing our fingers together; he looked down at our hands and then back up to me. Worry evident in his beautiful green eyes.

"I know and this is all new for me too...more so than you in some senses, I'm not ready to do that yet...but I'm sure that you already knew that. But maybe right now its' a good thing" he looked even more confused...right how do you explain to a guy 'sex isn't everything' "Its like this is new for both of us so why don't we take it one step at a time, explore new territory together so to speak" I added quirking an eyebrow which gave me a relaxed smile from him.

"One step at a time...right" he smiled "You know I never wanted you to do anything your not comfortable doing yet" he added

"I know sweet boy I really do" I smiled

"I'm just used to getting my own way" he shrugged.

"Not this time...sorry" I mumbled as he moved his head towards mine catching my lips with his own. I content sigh left my lips as his hands found their way to my hair again and mine to his. He gently moaned into my mouth as I tugged on his hair. I smirked into the kiss as I shimmied closer to him and came to rest perfectly in his arms.

"Okay you can come back in now I see everything is cleared up pretty much" Emmett said standing in the doorway of the kitchen smirking.

"I could see Edward looking just as embarrassed as me as Emmett let out a loud laugh and walked back into the living room.

"Guess we should get used to that" I smiled as I caught his lips once more for a quick kiss before pulling him off the counter and into the living room.

* * *

How was that??

i do hope people liked it, i really really like this chapter.

Im abit obsessed with RockNRolla & Gerard Butler so i had to get them in haha. Freaking ace film!

The next one is in Edwards POV so if ya want to read it reviews are very welcome haha, and i will try my very best to get it up tomorrow because i dont think i should leave it for too long considering it was supposed to be one chapter.

Im back to the ice cream and gummi bears now so reviewers get ice cream and gummi bears also!

Untill next time

x


	12. Chapter 12

Hey All, Happy Valentines Day!

Thank you for getting this past 200 reviews, have to say it made me super happy to know people still really liked it! You are all brilliant!

Here is part 2 of the sleepover. Edwards POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

I have to say, this isn't exactly how I thought my Sunday night was going to turn out. When Alice said she wanted to have a hang out night I didn't really care to be honest. It's not like I can call up any girls to come round or anything, I still don't know how the guys are gonna take the whole Jessica incident. Not like I care what they think anyways, hangers on is all.

But the strange thing was that I really wanted to see Bella. After that kiss in the car, which I'm guessing was her first kiss because, heh, I know I'm good but I'm not that good I haven't really been able to stop thinking about her. So imagine what I think when I'm sitting at my piano playing randomly, thoughts only of her and then I see her standing in the doorway I nearly had a fucking fit is what I did. I messed up stuttered and blushed I'm pretty sure, but I got it back, composed and charming, that's me down to a tee. Nice of Alice to tell me Bella was coming round, I would have taken the time to arrange something she would like, something to make her like me more; I needed her to get closer to me. Not long left really I had to remind myself. But to be totally honest the bet was the last thing on my mind right now. Strange that, I would have thought money would be the front runner in my mind.

She sat down next to me and started play that stupid ditty from Big and I seriously nearly choked on my laughter, yet I couldn't help but find it so cute how she was concentrating so much on it. Then when she started playing a song from the something bride something, I didn't really care but it gave me a funny feeling in my stomach to see her so at ease and happy and when she walked out the room with that little breadcrumb speech and a wink I couldn't hide the smirk from my face. Who was this girl? Did one kiss really bring out this flirty fun girl who I really didn't know? Either way I wanted to get to know her so much better.

So after hearing that Emmett and Jasper were back from pizza collection we all settled into watching the unfortunate P.S I Love you. Girls film hands down but funnily enough Bella didn't seem to be enjoying it one bit. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand were bawling like babies from the beginning. I had to give her credit for renting a proper action film aswell though, I was starting to like finding out these little things about her. When the film finished she didn't even have a chance to speak before Alice and Rosalie were grabbing her and pulling her up the stairs for her un-escapable makeover.

"Dude what is going on with you two?" Emmett asked me as soon as we heard the door shut upstairs

"What you mean?" I asked

"I mean are you together or what? She just appears out of no where and your practically declaring your undying love for her" he said quirking his eyebrow

"God I just like the girl okay. It's just one of those moments where you realise the person you like has been around all the time but you never noticed it before" I said shrugging; it was kind of true with the exception of some major factors

"I don't buy it. You only go for girls who want you in some way or another...sexually" he smirked "But not Bells...I'm just curious" he added

"Your not the only one" Jasper said interjecting in the conversation

"What is this a fucking intervention!" I sighed. Looked like I'm gonna have to wing it "Okay I will admit I hadn't really noticed her at all before. But then we just got talking one day in bio and she seemed kinda cool. Didn't like me at all which made it more exciting, it's like a chase" I smiled

"So you want her for sex" Emmett said frowning now. Backtrack Backtrack!

"No! God look I know why you think that but it's really not. I like getting to know things about her. She's a quirky, funny, stubborn girl. She can handle me, we'll just see where it goes to"

"Right..." Jasper started "Because we like her" He said looking at Emmett, who nodded vigorously "and we don't want you to fuck up anything" he laughed

"Yeah because it's always me that fucks it up. I gotta tell you though, that girl can hold her own in an argument" I said remembering our previous run ins.

"We know, I think she's good for you" Emmett said ruffling my hair. I fiercely swatted his hand away

"Stop getting sappy on me and put the fucking film on" I laughed throwing the DVD case it hm.

Half hour later Emmett was writhing about in his seat complaining of ice cream withdrawal, Jasper grudgingly had to go and ask Alice if we were allowed to have any, because you see, it might just be us hanging out but Alice arranged it which meant it was Alice's little party and she had control over everything, so it didn't really surprise when he came back downstairs 5 minutes later shaking his head in disappointment. Emmett groaned and rolled over screaming into a pillow.

"But check this out" he added "They done their makeover shit on Bella, and she looks mighty fine" he said looking at me

"What have they done to her?" I asked thinking they must of surely plastered her in make up and made her look like every other trashy girl I had been with.

"Nah dude you can see it for yourself" he continued sitting back down on the sofa

I don't know why but my stomach was in knots, I was desperate to see the girl I had been thinking about for the last day, desperate to see how much Alice and Rosalie had destroyed her porcelain complexion with lots of powder and eye shadow.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and the knots got even tighter, I needed to see her.

"Boys may I introduce the new Bella Swan" Alice said holding the door open.

Bella slowly walked in and my fucking jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was beautiful, her dirty blonde hair, which I didn't really like, was gone and replaced with a beautiful dark brown. Alice knew I preferred brunettes, she did this for me. She had almost no make up on either just a little pink powdery shit on her cheeks which she would never need anyway the amount of times that girl blushed. She was so fucking amazing. I needed her right now; this thought led me to a recap of my dreams the previous night which in turn led to the raging stiffness in my crotch. Fuck, well done Edward. Desperate not to grab attention of the others and risk total embarrassment I silently stood up and walked over to her as quickly as possible, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room silently thanking Alice for this beauty that was following me. I quickly pulled her into my room and I almost didn't have time to shut the door before I had her up against it hands desperately raking through her beautiful shiny hair.

"God you look so fucking sexy" I growled into her mouth. She mumbled something back but to be honest I was too far gone now to even realise, all I cared about was getting her out of her clothes onto my bed and inside her. But my thoughts came to an abrupt end when she pushed me away breathlessly.

"Edward!" she said. I should of apologised, said I didn't mean to do that, I was just so fucking horny and I was on auto pilot. But I didn't, I started shouting off some bullshit about how she was messing me about. Gotta love irony huh?

That's when she told me the harsh truth; she didn't trust herself with me. She didn't want to be a notch on my bedpost; she didn't want to be used by me. How she knew that if we carried on kissing that's exactly what would happen, almost like she could read my mind. I sat on my bed and pretty much listened to everything that she had to say before she threw her hands up and stormed out. I didn't blame her really she had just described everything that I was supposed to do and whilst I didn't under any circumstances want to loose this bet I couldn't help but feel, well...guilty. I didn't want to hurt her. God why couldn't I have just fucked her and moved on? Why did I have to get attached? This wasn't really part of the plan at all. Still I felt like I needed to apologise and try to explain my actions as best I could without giving too much away.

Reluctantly I stood up and walked back downstairs and sat down on the floor the furthest away from everyone partly because I didn't want the agro but also because I was still nursing an clearly evident hard on and still desperate for people not to find out. Fantastic situation you got yourself in Edward, well done.

After about half hour or so of complete silence, Emmett started babbling on about our overly emo moods spoiling his fun. God knows what fun he was talking about but it didn't stop him from grabbing the two of us and throwing us in the kitchen to 'talk out our differences' I knew for a fact he was standing on the other side of the door listening because he had done the same thing with Alice and Jasper before. I knew Bella wouldn't say anything, she was way too stubborn to be the first to talk and my mind couldn't really figure out the words to say in time before she shouted about going home. At once that fucking knot came back and I didn't want to se her go tonight, she had to stay so at once, without thinking I said the words I knew she wanted to hear "I'm sorry"

"All I ever seem to do to you is hut you then apologise" I mumbled to her, well I guess it was true, I fucked her about with the whole Jess argument, then later I chase her, then I end up kissing Jess. God knows why she actually likes me.

"You know what I have been like before and I'm not sugar coating anything for you. I do care about my reputation and yes I have slept with the current majority of the schools female population" I didn't want to bring it up but I had to make her see what I was like. No secrets...well apart from one.

I could kinda see that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear so I quickly tried to make her feel better by telling her how much I liked her and oddly enough I think I was telling the truth, I told her how scared I was that I was gonna mess it up and stupidly how desperate I was to fuck her. God knows why, but she got such a smug fucking look when I told her that. I was rather intrigued to see how she was going to respond, but she just smiled at me and told me that she wasn't ready yet but that was a good thing? How the fuck was that a good thing?

"Its like this is new for both of us so why don't we take it one step at a time, explore new territory together so to speak" she fucking quirked her eyebrow suggestively, One step at a time I can do that and more to the point I wanted to.

I wanted to be the one that let her have all these new experiences. This just became even more fun and exciting than the bet, and to be totally honest right now the bet was the furthest thing from my mind. I leaned into her telling her how I always get my own way because, c'mon its true but she just mumbled something about not with her or something before kissing me. It wasn't as passionate and desperate as the kiss in my room, nor was it as gentle and tame as the kiss in my car, I'm pretty sure we had found a happy medium until Emmett had to come in and ruin the fucking moment.

We sat with everyone else in the living room for a while curled up on the sofa together holding hands like some goddamn married couple but I liked it. If it gave me the excuse to touch any part of her I was happy, it was about half 12 when Alice decided she was tired and wanted to go to bed, I hadn't really even thought about time much to be honest although I was very upset when Alice pulled Bella away from my grasp and upstairs. I have to admit I was pretty fucking pissed off actually that she took her away from me but it gave me a minute to get some things straightened out. I didn't know exactly how I felt about Bella all I knew was that one. She made me feel funny inside and two I desperately wanted to have sex with her. But I couldn't really work out if it was for the bet or not. I knew I didn't want to loose my money at all but I didn't really want to sleep with her just for a bet now. I figured I would go with it and see what occurred, but for the first time in weeks this stupid bet wasn't my main focus, Bella was.

I slowly trudged upstairs and into my room, I ran a hand through my already messy hair and stripped down to my boxers before crawling into bed. I was just falling into an interesting dream when I heard my door creak and a bright beam of light hit my face.

"You awake" I hard a little voice say softly from the door

"Yeah just about" I mumbled. Not even registering to who it was

"Can I come in?" The voice whispered

"Cant you just ask me whatever you want tomorrow Alice" I said pulling the covers over my face, shielding me from the light

"Well its Bella, but okay ill come back" she started closing the door

"Wait!" I practically shouted. How the hell could I not realise it was Bella? "Get here now" I whispered now sitting up. I heard a faint giggle and then felt the bed shift slightly as she crawled on top of the covers. God even in her pyjama bottoms and a tank top she still looked sexy as hell.

"Not that I'm not happy but why are you here?" I asked, pleading with my stomach to stop getting so knotted

"Midnight rendezvous; well not exactly midnight but you get the idea" she giggled, shifting her weight slightly so she was now sitting cross legged in front of me. I mirrored her actions under the covers.

"Ah I see and what is the purpose of this midnight rendezvous?" I asked smirking

"Well I was thinking, whilst I was in bed" she started "about the one step at a time thing" she continued. I could see it was making her shy whatever it was she was trying to get out. But I wanted to hear these things from her.

"Yes go on" I nodded

"Well maybe we could take the next step" she said fidgeting with her hands. That's all it took. Those few words and I was rock hard again, thank fuck for the covers.

"Like what exactly? I stammered out.

"Not like anything drastic" she said her eyes widening. "Just little things like this" she said taking my hand and brushing it against her hip moving it slowly up her side round her neck and into her hair. I gently responded by puling her towards me and into a deep kiss. She shuffled forward so she was almost sitting in my lap and moved her fingers into my hair pulling gently. For someone who was new to this she knew how to turn a guy on.

"Nice" she asked into the kiss

"Very" I replied as she leant down to kiss my neck and earlobe moving down. She stopped and gently kissed my lips again before moving back and just gently tracing patterns over my bare chest with a feather light touch.

"You have no idea how amazing that feels" I said closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Keep your eyes closed" she whispered as she took my right hand and moved it up to cup her cheek, I could feel her smile. She kissed my palm gently before moving my hand down in between her breasts and down her stomach again so gently, trying to tell me she liked it as much as I did. She gently grazed my hand back up the centre of her body again and hissed slightly as my nails gently brushed her breasts and that's when I opened my eyes.  
She looked so goddamn beautiful, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip slightly. Considering we were doing hardly anything at all it was the most erotic experience of my life, I have never just done little things like this with a girl before. It's normally anything to get us both off as quickly as possible, but right now with Bella, she was being such a tease but I didn't care.

"Your right; that does feel good" she mumbled, opening her eyes and smiling lazily at me.

"Good" I whispered pulling her back into another deep kiss this time she moved to lay down next to me, still over the covers and I wanted nothing more than to pull her under the covers and press my hardness against her letting her know how much more I wanted. But I didn't. I went at her pace, slowly kissing and gently moving my hands up and down her sides. She let out a quiet whimper when I brushed against her hips, so of course I had to do it over and over. I couldn't help but smile into the kisses we were sharing.

"What's funny?" she whispered

"Nothing, just finding out abit more about you" I whispered dragging my nails against her hip again.

"Same with you" she mumbled dragging her fingertips over my chest and fuck it felt good.

"I could be sleepy unfortunately" she said yawning "I should go back to my room" she mumbled getting up.

"You can stay here Y'know" I added, nibbling her earlobe

"I don't really want to give your mother a heart attack" she laughed

"She expects it pretty much" I whispered without thinking and I immediately felt her tense up. Shit, way to go Edward, open mouth insert foot.

"I'm just going to go" she said sitting up

"Wait I didn't mean to say that...really" I pleaded

"Its okay, I should expect it right, god knows what it's gonna be like at school tomorrow. I should get used to it. But I'm trying to show a good example to your parents, like maybe your changing your ways" she said cocking her head to the side and then I knew I wasn't going to win this.

"Okay, ill see you in the morning" I nodded, as she placed a feather like kiss to my lips and left my room.

I just have to fuck things up don't I? It's what I'm best at apparently. I was getting so close! I lay back down thinking about how fucking awkward school was going to be tomorrow and I know the guys are gonna want a play by play on what's going on. But I just couldn't get the memory of what had just happened out of my head. It was pretty much the most sexual experience ever, my whole body was tingling in anticipation and all I did was run my fingers down her fucking chest!

Yep it's official.

I'm fucked.

* * *

I do love writing Edward, he makes me happy! haha.

How did everyone like that then?  
Reviews are very much appreciated, in fact! Reviewers will all get roses and candy hearts just cuz im feeling romantic today haha.

I'm also halfway through the next chapter so it should be up n a few days.

Also i have a quick question. Im just wondering what people would like from this story? I had some reviews saying that Edward should loose the bet. I have the majority planned out but i'm just wondering if people think he should lose or go through with it? Just general opinions?

Thank you in advance and Happy Valentines Day again Everybody!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey,

Thank you so so much for all the ace reviews, your all twinkly stars.

and because you were all so lovely here is another Edward POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Edward POV

I woke up to the stupid bright lights streaming through my windows, why didn't I close the blinds last night I thought rolling over to look at my alarm clock, it was going to go off within the next 10 minutes anyways so I might aswell get up I thought as I rolled out of bed and into my bathroom. I jumped in the shower quickly hoping to help me wake up somewhat. Unfortunately I hadn't really had the best night's sleep of my life, I had too many thoughts running through my head and what with Bella's little visit also it was around 3 before I fell into a uncomfortable sleep. I dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a light grey v necked jumper; I messed my hair into its signature look, brushed my teeth and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom and dad were already at the table eating.

"Your up early honey" my mom said getting me a piece of toast.

"Yeah I couldn't get back to sleep when I woke up" I said pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"How was your night last night?" my dad asked quizzically

"It was good, pizza, movies the usual" I shrugged

"Hmm" he said turning his attention to the newspaper in front of him

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, its just you and Bella seem to be getting on well" he said, again quizzically

"Dad, do we really have to do this now, really?" I said putting my head in my hands

"Just tell me you're being careful with his one" I could tell my mother must have put him up to this.

After her conversation with me about jess and then I can't stop talking about Bella, and then she stays the night. It's no wonder.

Just then as if on queue Bella quietly walked into the kitchen smiling shyly. She was wearing a pair of low slung guy jeans, a black tank top and my grey hoodie. How the fuck did she get my hoodie? Not that I cared, she looked so good in it. Her newly dark hair was in its normal messy ponytail only it looked a hundred times better now, she had a few loose strands round her face.

"Morning honey, would you like some breakfast?" my mom asked, ever the hostess

"Yes please" she sad sitting down next to me

"Your hair looks beautiful, Alice get to you did she?" my mom asked handing her a box of cereal.

"Yeah she did and thank you very much" she replied pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We didn't get to meet yesterday, I'm Carlisle, Edward's dad" my dad said holding his hand out

"Bella" She replied taking it

"I have to say it's nice to met you, your name has been mentioned so much over the last few weeks" Oh god, why does he feel the nee to embarrass me?

"Oh has it?" she said looking at me.

"Yes and its lovely to finally meet you, hope we see more of you" he said taking my mothers hand.

"Oh I'm sure you will" Bella smiled taking a sip of her juice.

Its was another half hour before everyone else walked into the kitchen, half asleep and not wanting to go to school, after much coffee and food I was feeling a considerable amount better then when I had first woke up. I was thankful that Alice had said she would get a ride with Emmett today meaning me and Bella could have a little bit of time alone. I was going to need to prepare myself for the day ahead. I grabbed my bag and ushered her out the front door telling everyone I would see them later, I opened the passenger door of my Volvo for her and she smiled shyly before taking a seat. Yeah tats me, Edward Cullen the gentleman.

Nice hoodie" I said getting in the drivers seat "Where did you find that?" I asked

"Where did you find my email address" she smirked.

"Ahh Touché" I smiled before starting the engine.

The majority of the ride there was silent, she looked out the window most of the time so I put the CD player on., anything to get me out of this overly nervous mood.

"Pearl Jam?" she asked not taking here eyes from the window. Wow the girl knows her music

"Yeah, it's my dads CD I needed something new, my music was boring me so much."

"I love this song" she said flicking first past Alive then several seconds later to Jeremy.

"Jeremy? You like the song that isn't the one everybody knows." I said surprised

"Yeah so? I have a soft spot for my grunge" she laughed "My moms husband Phil loved them. When I'd go see her I would be taught about the amazingness that was Pearl Jam and Silverchair" she said before singing along to the song again. She had such a cute singing voice.

"Silverchair?" I asked.

"You never heard of Silverchair or the Corpse Bride" she said shaking her head "I don't know if this is going to work between us now" she said sarcastically.

I laughed at how strange and silly she was being, obsessing over a band and a film, yet I made a mental note to find out about them sometime soon.

"So look Bella, I just wanted to say like about when were at school and stuff, if anybody says anything to you" I started, panic straining my voice.

"Is that what your all nervous about" she laughed. I nodded at her slightly confused about her carefree attitude "you really need to get outta your head boy, stop thinking about this. It's that simple. You do realise before I met you I handled school on a day to day basis. I'm not as fragile as you think" she said rubbing my knuckles reassuringly.

This is new; she is the one trying to make me feel better and since when did I start acting like a fucking girl? Either way I tried to not let it bother me as we pulled up to school I could see my friends hanging around by the main entrance, they saw my car pull up and looked over inquisitively as I walked out the car and over to Bella's side to open the door. Mike started laughing, I'm pretty sure I saw Eric's jaw drop to the floor and Tyler looked stupidly pissed off. It was at that minute that I realised I was winning and a smug expression fell to my face. I' pretty sure no one would of noticed that underneath my arrogant expression I was seriously getting obsessed with this girl.

"Everyone is staring" she whispered self consciously to me

"There not staring at you" I smirked "Clearly there staring at me" I added taking her hand in mine and walking into the school building. Oh yeah fucking smug, that's me.

I saw the look on Newton's face, his 'You-have-to-tell-me-every-fucking-thing' look, and I would I know I would. Even if they weren't really what I would call friends I wanted to see Tyler looking annoyed that he hadn't won yet. Well he wouldn't win anyways. So it was no surprise to me that when I walked into the cafeteria at lunch Newton called me as soon as I stepped in the door, Bella was sitting with Alice and Rosalie as usual. She would be okay for a while whilst I attended to some business.

"Boys" I nodded as I sat down on an empty chair "What can I do for you" I smirked.

"Abit of info would be nice thanks" Tyler said through gritted teeth "Jess tells me you fucked her off Friday night" I smiled remembering the stupid argument I had with Bella the same day.

"Yeah, no fucking others girls I do believe the bet was" I shrugged nonchalantly

"Yeah but Jess threw herself at you, you never turn it down" he said confused, it was then I actually realised the whole point of Jess in this little game. Tyler had sent her after me to loose the bet and like the idiot I am I took the bait, low fucking blow.

"Yeah well now I do" I added harshly

"She's just a bet you realise don't you, although she is looking fit as fuck now, when your done with her " he said winking. Seriously a growl nearly escaped my lips. No fucking way is Tyler going anywhere near my Bella.

"Is that all you wanted" I sighed, trying my best to keep my anger in check

"Yeah, just one more thing, hurry up will you I'm getting bored of waiting for her to kick your ass to the curb" he laughed

"Ill see you boys later" I said standing up an walking away. I wasn't in the best mood at all now, I didn't like the fact that Tyler was talking about Bella that way, in fact I could have ripped his fucking head off, but I gotta keep up appearances. I walked over to my siblings and slid Rosalie's chair closer to Emmett so I could sit next to Bella.

"Fun talk" she asked "You look kinda tense" she added worried

"Just didn't like the way Tyler was leaching after you" I almost growled again

"Tyler's not my type in any sense of the word" she shrugged taking a chip of Emmett's plate.

"How are you fan base handing your new do" I asked. She slowly shrugged, still eating her chip.

"Not as many snide remarks although today I got a reprisal of your such a geek swan and three choruses of I don't know what he sees in her" she laughed. I loved how she didn't let this affect her on the outside, even though it must hurt like hell to hear those things said.

"You know I can always rough em up for you if you want?" I offered bawling my hands into fists

"I think I can handle em on my own. Speaking of snide remarks by cruel bitches your girlfriend just walked in" she smirked pointing to the door. I quickly turned round to see Jess and her plastic lackeys scanning the room.

"Oh and by the way you can bitch at her all you want today, I'm not sticking up for her" she laughed as Jess unsurprisingly walked over to our table.

"Hi Jess" I smiled "Get home okay did you?"

"Funny, so I decided I was maybe a little rash on Friday, I'm up for that dinner date whenever you want it Eddie" what was with this girl calling me fucking Eddie.

"Do you just not listen to anything I say?" I asked totally confused "I was taking you out to say I didn't want to see you anymore, so I'm guessing it will kind of defeat the object now" I shrugged, again looking over at Bella carefully. I know she said she didn't care but I really didn't want to upset her again today. But unsurprisingly enough Jess' attention moved from me to Bella.

"You know he was with me in his car Friday night, doing almost everything" she smiled proudly, as if she had one over on Bella. By now pretty much the whole room was listening. Not like everyone doesnt already know what goes on with my sex life, but i still didnt like that it involved Bella. Again with the fucking irony.

"Almost everything...Which means what exactly? You wanted him to fuck you in his car? Damn your a classy girl" Bella said turning round to face Jess. Fuck my girl was laing ino her. I have to say I was very impressed, I mean I knew that she could hold her own arguing against me but she was giving as good as she got to Jess. My girl was ripping Jess to fucking shreds.

"Well...I ...That's not the point" Jess stuttered

"Actually you right, because the only reason you brought it up was in the hope that he hadn't told me but he did, and to be quite honest I didn't really care" she shrugged

"You think that just because you got a new look that your better then me but your not" Jess glared

"I don't really care if I'm better or not, I know I have more class than you, but hell who doesn't" Bella added and I heard a slight burst of laughter from Jasper and Emmett. Gotta admit my Bella was giving her a shitload of abuse.

"Fine, Eddie call me when you want something a little bit more physical than that" she almost spat before turning on her heel and walking over to Tyler. Bella sighed and turned back round to face everyone at our table, I pretty much sat frozen in shock at the little scene that had been played out.

Where did this bitchy Bella come from, because I sure as hell loved it.

"Geez Bella I thought we were gonna have to throw mud or something over the two of you then" Emmett laughed as Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry" she said biting her lip. "My inner bitch is getting a workout today" she shrugged. Yeah my girl was a bitch to Jess.

"I have to say I'm very impressed girl" I said stroking her fingers "Wouldn't have pegged you to be a bitch" I laughed

"Only to those that start it...I'm an angel any other time" she smiled kissing the tip of my nose. Now see with any other girl I would have told her to get off me and left but she was so goddamn cute, I wanted her to do it again. I quickly straightened myself up when I caught Tyler looking over at me, Jess draped all over him.

"So Bella, you coming to the party Friday night?" Alice chirped in.

"What party?" Bella added looking round

"The party were having Friday night" she smiled. Well this was news to me.

"I'm sorry were having a party? Why exactly and mom and dad will kill you" Emmett laughed

"Because its Edwards Basketball game which he is going to win by the way and mom and dad are at some hospital charity event and have booked a room at the hotel, perfect timing if I do say so myself" she nodded proudly.

Well this was the first I was hearing of it but I suppose it would be kinda cool to have a party. Give me a reason to take my mind of everything. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing for next class reluctantly I pulled myself up and out of the cafeteria, I walked Bella to her class kissing her lightly.

"Am I seeing you later?" she asked hopefully. God I wished I could say yes.

"I can't love, I got practise after school, I can come se you later on tonight if you like?" I added

"its okay, you go be a boy and do sport thingies" she said shooing me away laughing "just give me a call later on tonight okay?"

"Promise" I smiled kissing her again. God I could not get enough of kissing her.

Practise that afternoon was eventful, from the gapes of shock from Yorkie and the glares of frustration from Tyler I was finding it hard to see that we were all on the same side!

"Dude, fuck her yet?" Mike asked walking up behind me mid way through our practise

"What?" I whispered in total surprise, how could he be so open about this, wasn't it supposed to be a secret? "Not that it's any of your business but no" I said sharply

"Dude it is my business, I got 250 big ones riding on you tapping that" he smirked

"Please don't Mike okay I can't handle this right now" I spat. I had to say something as quickly as possible and walk away before I fucking punched him in his disgusting face. Why the fuck did I get involved with these guys, their assholes. I know I am too obviously after all of this drama but I don't want Bella thinking that.

That night as soon as I got home I was on the phone to her, I had to hear her fucking voice or picture her smiling when she spoke to me

"Hey Bella" I whispered

"Hey" she sighed lazily. I looked at my watch, half nine, she couldn't have been asleep could she.

"Did I wake you up" I asked

"No, no I'm just sleepy, I'm always sleepy" she yawned. This girl was too fucking cute. I suppose I should expect it, I did keep her up for a while last night. I wonder if she will want to move it up a notch soon, after the most amazing sexual experience of my life last night and all.

"Ill let you go if you want?" I offered, really hoping she would say no.

"No please keep talking I like hearing your voice" she mumbled "How was your practise" she added

"Good, apart from that dick Mike Newton" I growled

"What about Mike Newton" she asked, god...how to explain.

"Just the way he has been talking about you, looking at you and saying these things to me" I almost shouted "I mean does that boy have a death wish. It took all my strength not to punch his fucking face in there and then" I added angrily

"Oh Edward it does turn me on when you get all caveman on me" she giggled down the phone. I could just imagine her smiling on the other end.

"Just be lucky I'm not hitting you over the head with a plank of wood" I smirked

"You got practise tomorrow?" she asked suddenly

"No not tomorrow, Wednesday I do though. Why?" I asked

"Because I want to see you, you can come round here after school if you like?" she asked. Did I detect hope in her voice?

"Course I will honey, I'm picking you up for school tomorrow by the way so be ready" I told her.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed now" she sighed

"Okay ill talk to you in the morning" I added "Goodnight my Bella"

"I like the sound of that. Goodnight sugar" she whispered before hanging up

I laid thinking. God all I seemed to do recently was think, nothing of much interest. About punching Mike in his stupid mouth, would we win the game on Friday? But mostly about my Bella._....Bella, Sleep, Bella asleep...in my bed...whilst I slowly pulled her silk camisole off her... _C'mon it's my fantasy....._.I gently lowered my head down taking one of her exquisite breasts in my mouth_...

......When my phone began vibrating, what a fucking mood killer! I was about to send back a torrent of abuse to the person that texted me when I saw it was Bella. I opened my phone and quickly scanned through the text, my mind working in overdrive and a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth when I had finished,

_So I'm thinking tomorrow we should try for the next step. I'm all for talking a step higher...aren't you?  
Love B x_

This girl can read my fucking mind.

* * *

Ahh i do love confused smug obsessed Edward. He makes me happy

Did ya'll like that? I do hope so. Reviews make me super happy

R+R pleaseee

Review and you will get..hell what ever you want...Today i feel like being Glenda the Good Wich...your wish is my command!

The next few chapters are gonna get verry interesting && i can promise another Edward Chapter very soon.  
Next update in a few days.

Untill Next time

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone!

My Oh My! I am so so sorry for the delay in posting.  
I'm sure everyone has been experiencing the probems on here the last few days. I spent 3 days contunuously clicking login and it just wasnt working! Either way i am here now and all of your reviews were so so nice and whilst i cannot give you diamond rings or Edward/Jasper/Emmett tied up with a red bow i can offer you a brand new chapter...if you want it that is? haha

Back to Bella's POV now.

Enjoy!

* * *

What am I doing?

One of the many questions running through my head recently so it would seem, to recap on the situation I have a possible boyfriend thing, a new look, a new best friend and I'm getting involved in slanging matches with random slutty girls in school.

_I know for a fact that this isn't me at all but why am I enjoying myself so much?_

I have such a problem about letting go normally and for once I was enjoying my time at school and with everyone. I guess that's why I was getting closer with Edward. After that oh so fucking amazing night in Edwards bedroom I was itching to get to him again, I know I wouldn't normally do anything like this but he made me feel so good. I'm not stupid I know what his reputation is like and I understand that he has a past but I don't want to be just another girl.

"Bella" I heard loudly as I saw fingers snapping in front of my face. I looked up to see Emmett waving his hands in front of me

"Oh sorry I must of zoned out abit there" I mumbled pushing my food around on my plate

"Are you okay" Edward asked knitting his brow in confusion "You seem a little quiet"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me...I'm just off in my own little world" I told him

"Sounds nice, can I join you" he smiled

"Yeah I'm sure you would like it, Its got sandy beaches and sparkly sea and the sun..." I said drifting off "That's the important part" I added nudging him "The sun" He laughed at me, god I loved hearing his laugh.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, honestly don't worry about me"

In all honesty there was something bothering me, ever since I had sent Edward that text telling him I wanted to get more, I guess the right word would be intimate? Anyway ever since I sent it him I had been having stupid knots in my stomach. I know I wanted to take the next step. I was definatly sure about that I was just scared as to what the next step actually entailed.

The car ride back to my house was so tense, I was so worried about what he would want from me or what we would do I can so close to actually telling him I had changed my mind. But I didn't, I wanted this I know I did. Ever the gentleman he came round to my side of the car and opened the door for me walking me up to the house with one hand on the small of my back and....Fuck! Charlie's cruiser was in the drive.

"Okay this may not be the best time but my dad is home" I felt his hand tense up on my back before he relaxed and let out an exasperated sigh._ Fantastic!_

"You can go if you want, we can do things" I said blushing "Another time" He just smirked at me and leant down to place a feather light kiss on my lips.

"I want to meet the chief" he shrugged. Oh god this can't be happening. I was going into a panic, I'm pretty sure my heart rate went sky high. Were actually doing this.

"Okay just...If his gun isn't hanging up you should go" I nodded as I opened he door. I saw Edward try to stifle a laugh but my solemn expression made his laughter die away.

_Yeah you think I'm fucking joking boy!_

Taking a deep breath I opened the front door and stepped in calling out to Charlie, he least I could do was to give him some warning. I saw Edward scanning the room and let out the deep breath I'm sure he was holding in when he saw Charlie's gun was hanging up in its rightful place. I silently laughed at him as he sent a glare in my direction.

"Hey Bells" my dad said coming down the stairs, his smile soon faded when he saw Edward standing awkwardly behind me.

"Hey dad, um this is Edward, he's a friend from school" I said, ever the charming 'not desperate to do half naked things with Edward' daughter that I am.

"Uh huh" he said staring intently at Edward. _Oh god kill me. Kill me now_.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Edward said stepping in front of me taking my dads hand to shake

"Yeah you too" he said again mumbling. _God why couldn't he be nice?_ "So what you kids planning on doing" he asked leaning on the door

_Oh yanno just some light foreplay on the sofa maybe, take it upstairs for something a little more intimate maybe._

"Nothing dad, just going to do some homework pretty much, were lab partners in bio and we have to sort out our final project" I shrugged and yet my heart was beating fiercely in my chest

"Yeah...Well I'm going over Billy's. Game on tonight and Sue is doing us some food so you my dear are off the hook with the cooking" he smiled slightly at me pushing himself off the doorframe.

"So Edward, staying long?" he asked looking straight past me

"Not too long sir were just gonna get some work done, I'm gonna help Bella make some food then I have to go I'm afraid. I have a basketball game this week and I know my mother wants me home early" he said. This guy could turn the charm on any time he wanted. Exceptional acting, for a second there I believed him.

"Right well, it was nice to meet you Edward, Bella ill be back around 10. Be careful..." he started staring at Edward "When your cooking, I don't want you to burn the house down"  
_Why can't the ground just swallow you up when you want it to?_

"Nice to meet you too sir, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon" Edward grinned as my dad left. I'm sure Charlie would be thrilled at the prospect of seeing him again but hey he would have to get used to it.

Edward was for keeps.

He didn't stop looking at the two of us until he had to close the door behind him, probably hoping we would attempt to jump each other so he could catch us in the act and kill Edward. Regardless of how he felt, he left and I watched his cruiser pull away from the drive and down the street. Finally I could relax and I felt Edward relax around me too.

"So your dad is...intense" he laughed

"Yeah he doesn't expect me to bring guys home all the time like your dad" I smiled as he looked totally confused. "Oh c'mon Edward I'm not that dense, I know what your dad was saying to you yesterday morning" I shrugged

"Bella your absurd" he said puling me close "my dad doesn't expect me to bring guys home at all" he said biting his lip

"Wow" I said looking intently at him "That joke was so lame"

"Hey I learnt from the best" he added as I feigned horror "and when I say best I clearly mean Emmett" he added hastily.

God he was such a geek, a popular sports star geek that mad me laugh and smiling a way I haven't in so long

"So what do you want to do? He asked expectantly. Oh god this was what I was afraid of, I had become so relaxed and calm I had forgotten about all the knots and now they were back to being my main focus

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I asked as calm as I could

"Do I get a tour of the house" he said brightly. I know what that means, tour of the house equals me showing him my room and then us staying there.

"Sure" I said my voice getting higher. My hands were shaking as he laced him fingers with mine, I slowly showed him round the kitchen and then the lovely well built stairs, the beautiful bathroom, I'm pretty sure if I were an estate agent I would make a killing. It's like everything was in slow motion as I got to my room, no where else to turn now.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward said stroking my hand

"Yeah I'm fantastic, why you ask" oh so calm

"Because I have never seen anyone so nervous, and your heat is racing" he said pressing his hand over my chest.

Honesty...best way to be in this situation I guess

"I'm scared" I admitted. His face fell into worry "I'm just scared about moving forward and its not that I don't want to because I really do, so much. Its just I'm totally new to this and have....absolutely no idea what I'm doing and you, know your way around I guess" I mumbled, totally embarrassed.

He said nothing but went and sat down on my bed, fantastic I pissed him off. I'm such an idiot. He silently patted the bed next to him, as soon as I sat down he snaked him hand round my neck and pulled me into a gentle passionate kiss. Okay, didn't expect that.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, you know how I feel but I want to wait until I'm sure you're ready regardless of how long. I just want to make everything good for you, but I don't want to push you or anything" he said. His beautiful green eyes spoke volumes to me and at that second I had no idea why I was so afraid in the first place

"Kiss me" I said simply laying down on my bed

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"More than anything, kiss me" I repeated as he lay down next to me and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss started out like our usual gentle kisses but became so much more as I gently opened my mouth deepening the kiss. I felt his soft sweet tongue touch mine and I let out a gentle sigh. I'm guessing he took this as approval because his hands wandered into my hair and started pulling it gently. My hands began running up and down his chest gently; I remembered he liked it before because he then shifted his weight so that he was on his side leaning over my body. The kisses we were sharing were becoming more intense and much more passionate, we were fighting for dominance and by now my fingers were in his hair roughly pulling it to move his head.

"Fuck Bella" he growled as I pulled his head.

A smug smile fell to my lips as his head fell back and his eyes closed. I let out a small giggle and his head snapped back forward, is eyes were smouldering with intensity as he smirked at me and dragged his nails over my hips, I bit my lip and suppressed a moan. His eyes never left my face as his fingers gently played with the bottom or my shirt, we looked down at his fingers and watched as they slowly moved over my hot skin. The time he was taking was excruciating but he carried on so slowly before resting his left hand over my bra. He gently pulled his hand back to the bottom of my shirt but never took his eyes away from looking at where his hand was

"I think...that this should come off" he said playing with the bottom of my shirt again. Here we go! I bit my lip and nodded slowly as I sat up and he pulled me out of my shirt. He moved down my body gently kissing my neck, down to my collarbone and then to the top of my breasts.

"If mines off I think yours should be too" I smiled toying with his hair. He barley even glanced before his jacket was on the floor followed by his shirt. He still caused me to catch my breath.

"You're amazing" I whispered leaving a trail of kisses down his chest

"Stealing my lines now" he said lazily before laying me back down. He trailed a line of kisses from my neck to my collarbone again his head dipped down lower and he began kissing the fabric of my bra, he gently moved the strap of my bra down my arm and touched the top of the cup with his fingers

"Can I?" he whispered

"I wish you would" I said biting my lip. He smirked at me and in one swift motion he moved my bra down and caught my nipple in his mouth. A let out a slight moan and pulled his hair hard.

"I love hearing you moan for me" he said as he moved to my other nipple biting gently.

I wanted to come out with something witty and sarcastic there but seriously my brain was nothing more than a haze of pleasure and I could only force myself to concentrate on the gentle biting and sucking.  
All of a sudden Edward shifted his body so he was laying in between my legs, he pulled his mouth from my breasts and up to my mouth, I felt his fingers gently raking over my thighs and I desperately wanted more contact. So summoning up all my courage I pulled my hand from round his neck, gently down his chest before hovering over the waistband of his boxers. He broke the kiss and looked down between our bodies inquisitively. I playfully snapped the top of his boxers, earning a small laugh from him. My fingers carried on moving down slowly before they brushed against his hardness.

"You see what you do to me" he moaned into my mouth

And I will admit it was then I got a little smug, my confidence was soaring now and so I had no worries about gently stroking him through the fabric of his jeans, ill admit it was making me very happy to hear the breathless moans that were escaping his lips

"Bella" he whispered into my ear, breath ragged.

"Hmmm" I mumbled kissing his neck. By now he was grinding against me causing friction for the both of us and I loved every fucking second of it.

"We need to stop" he whispered, yet carried on kissing me

"No. We. Don't" I managed to get out between kisses

"Bella if we don't stop soon, I'm gonna get you out of your jeans and under your cover and I'm gonna make you moan so fucking much" he whispered sending shivers through my body

"You shouldn't talk like that then because your turning me on so fucking much" I added kissing him desperately again as I heard him groan into my mouth

"Bella really, I want to be inside you so bad" he added grinding harder.

"Then why don't you" I mumbled again, really I didn't care what I said nw. Any excuse to get closer to him.

He kissed me once more before pulling away and sitting up breathing heavily

"Why'd you stop" I said sharply sitting up in front of him. I didn't want to shout but hell he just pulled me away from some fucking amazing feelings.

"I just told you, if we kept going I wouldn't stop and I know that's not what you want yet" he said tilting my face up to meet his. I nodded solemnly. "I don't want to do anything in the heat of the moment that you might regret later"

"But that was...I mean that was wow" I gushed. I pretty sure I saw his head get 3 times bigger.

"Well thank you, you weren't so bad yourself" he smirked.

"Very funny asshole" I said pushing him, feeling slightly self conscious

"No I mean it, seriously. That was amazing" he added looking directly into my eyes.

I never I thought I could have a seriously perfect moment in my life, but if I did I think this would be it. His eyes were sparkling with more excitement than I had ever seen before, his hair was even more of a mess than usual but my god he looked so beautiful.

I pulled him towards me for one more kiss before I jumped off the bed and grabbed my shirt. He grudgingly got up and put his back on too. He sat back down on my bed and pulled me back into his embrace and for the first time I think all day I was actually at ease. I felt so high spirited, I felt like I could do anything and this amazing beautiful boy was the cause. I gently looked at him smiling softly and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

"I just wanted to let you know that you've made me really happy the last few weeks" I said in all honesty

I saw a small smile cross his face and he leant down and kissed the tip of my nose.

The only slight worry that I had was that I was falling for him, I knew this. But I was falling for him so much more than I originally thought I would.

I think It might be love.

* * *

I'm so so glad i got that out finally i been itching to post it since monday haha.

I hope you all liked that. Please let me know what you thought. Again i am Glinda and i will give you anything...well anything that i can realistically give if you review haha!

I will hopefully be posting again within the next few days && i have another Edward Chappy comming up soon!

Untill next time!

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Everyone,

Thank you so much for all your love! you really are amazing! If i could give you all a twilight boy of your choice i would!

Okay so this chappy was gonna be a short filler bit but more and more kept comming out and it turned into somewhat of an essay! But thats a good thing because it gives more of an insight into Bella, Alice and Rosalies relationship...sorta.

Anyways, hope you all like, the next chapter is Edwards POV so lots of reviews will get it up quicker woop!

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella

_Well that was definatly an interesting day to say the least. _

Edward stayed with me until nine that night and then I unfortunately had to kick him out. I had to explain that whilst my dad said he would be back at ten, what he really means is he'd be back and hour earlier to make sure I wasn't up to anything suspicious. Stupid really that my dad didn't trust me, but hey I guess when I'm only making Edward leave at 9 he has a reason to lack trust!  
Either way I grudgingly saw Edward out of the door and made my decent to bed. I crawled into my bed enjoying the fact that it smelt all Edwardy and fell into a blissful sleep involving pretty much everything that we did earlier and more. I knew my feelings were growing for him and that made more comfortable with him. I knew what I wanted and I knew it wouldn't be long until I did it. First I had to actually pluck up the courage to tell Edward. It seems silly really not finding the courage to tell you boyfriend like guy who had already had you in many compromising positions that your ready to take a much bigger step, but it felt right. I mean its not like he is going to get overly embarrassed aswell, he's had his fair share of girls.

But I guess that was one of the reasons I was finding it hard to tell him. He's been with girls so much more experienced than me and I want it to be special. I know they were just girls he slept with but it still makes me feel slightly inadequate.

Still, I hadn't found the time to actually say anything to him the last few days, his basketball practises had restricted much of the time we had together, that and the rest of my time was taken up by Alice pulling me in one direction and Rose in the other, since my makeover they were desperate to try new things, work out again which colours looked good on me, what types of clothes I could actually pull off wearing and how well I could actually walk in heels. Well, she was still set that blue was my perfect colour followed closely by red. Apparently I was lucky and could wear anything as Alice pointed out and after much deliberating we worked out that I could just about walk in heels if I concentrated enough.  
Alice was adamant that I was to look stunning for her party on Friday, she figured since almost everyone from school was going to be there this was her chance to flaunt her new Barbie doll. I didn't really mind to be perfectly honest although I would never let onto Alice that I felt that way!

"Bella! Stop fidgeting its only going to take longer if you fidget" Alice huffed as she pulled my hair into a ponytail. For something so simple she was taking an awful amount of time!

"Alice were going to a basketball game not a debutante ball" I mumbled crossing my arms

"Yes but as one of the basketball player girlfriends you are obliged to look amazing" I began blushing furiously.

"Alice Edward hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything, we have discussed it really" I said tripping over my words. Her face fell to a look of confusion for a second before she smiled brightly again.

"He might not have said it but you're his girl, I know my brother" she shrugged "Now Rose has found you some casual yet beautiful clothes and they are in your bedroom" she said finally letting me stand up.

_Thank god!_

I stretched out yawning slightly before walking out of the bathroom and into my room. On the bed Rose had laid out a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a beautiful blue blouse with lace around the neckline and to my absolute horror a pair of black heels, they must have been 4 inches at least and had three straps across the middle  
"Alice, Rose get your asses in here now" I shouted. They both wandered in hovering by the door as I held up the shoes

"What? Don't you like the outfit?" Rose asked, now evidently worried she had picked wrong

"The outfit is gorgeous Rose but I cant wear these shoes, I will seriously break my ankles" I muttered

"Well considering you broke your ankle wearing high tops I think we can take our chances with the heels" Alice said looking completely bored.

Bitch! I knew the confession of me stumbling and breaking my ankle in a pair of converse would come back and bite me in the ass someday!

"Look Bella you will be fine" Rose said softly laughing "There not that high, the heel isn't stupidly slim so you will feel more balanced and look at the straps, there like little seatbelts for ya feet" she said as if she were talking to a three year old.

I had to laugh, the picture she was painting was rather funny and I'm sure my feet would be safely secured behind their seatbelts. I just really didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school and especially Edward on his big night.

"Fine I'll wear them but one of you are holding my hands and staying within a suitable distance incase I fall over" I said crossing my arms and pouting

"Yes yes Bella if it means you will wear them then fine, honestly you do some one a favour...." Alice said stomping out of the room.

I quickly got changed into the clothes that had been laid out for me and put the shoes on to get a feel of walking in them, they weren't that bad after a while and I only tripped slightly once, I would say that was a definite win. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, I looked nice, but then again I don't really think I ever looked amazingly stunning but I had to give credit to my girls for creating something better than ordinary.

"Bella were going to be late c'mon" Rose said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my room

I held onto the banister for dear life on my way down the stairs and took each step at a time and very slowly. Once I was on a flat surface I didn't really have many problems and as Alice had borrowed Edwards car to get us their I didn't have to work out how to drive in heels thank god. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I was surprised to see my dad waiting for me to come down, a look of shock washed over his face when he saw me  
"Wow bells, you look nice" he smiled

"Thanks, that's the look I was going for" I laughed giving him a twirl, again very carefully!

"So what's the plan for tonight" he asked looking at me

"Oh were just going to my brother's basketball game and then back to mine, were having a couple of people round to celebrate" Alice said answering his question for me

"Uh huh, well you girls have a good time, enjoy the game" he started "And go Spartans" he added waving his fist about.

"Yeah okay, bye dad" I laughed picking up my overnight stuff and walking out the front door

"Your dads nice" Alice said bounding up next to me, grabbing one of my bags.

_Thank you Alice! Manoeuvring\5 inch heels and several bags was not good for me!_

_"_Funny Edward doesn't think so, I believe intense were his exact words" I giggled

"Yeah well Edwards a guy and you're your dads only daughter, I'm not surprised. I liked him, he seems fun" Rose added

"I suppose, my dad doesn't really have much experience with the whole meeting the possible boyfriend part" I added

"What you mean...possible boyfriend?" Rose questioned

"She's all confused because Edward never actually said he was her boyfriend" Alice added, again answering for me!

"I'm not I just don't know what we are, boyfriend, significant other, guy who I have been making out with for the past week" I said trailing off

"Oh definatly the last one, Edward will love you introducing him like that to people" Alice laughed as I playfully hit her.

I seriously doubt I could ever be sad or down when I was around Alice and Rose, they made me so happy and excited. I felt like a proper girl and I know that's a stupid thing to think but I had never done the whole girly shopping and giggling about boys thing before. Yet even with all the twister of excitement that was my life at the moment I felt a pang of sadness for my missing friend.  
I missed Angela, I really did. But after countless texts and emails it became clear to me that she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Besides she never really did like Edward and his clique anyway branding them stuck up and arrogant. I blindly agreed with her which made me weary when Edward and his family started talking to me. Guess that shows how stupid I was to believe what other people had said about them before I got to know them because at the moment Alice and Rose were the best friends I could have ever asked for. It saddened me to think about this but I know that if Angela was here she would of been bitching about Edward saying he was a player and didn't care about me and I would be telling her players could reform and he was amazing. She always had my best interests at heart but sometimes it did cause friction between us.

"God Bella you really are in your own worlds these days" Rose laughed from the front seat of the car, I didn't even realise we were pulling into the schools parking lot.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about someone" I mumbled

"If it's my brother I don't need to know the details" Alice scrunched up her face in disgust whilst turning off the engine

"No course not, I only think of him when I'm in bed alone..." I said dreamily trailing off. I looked over to se her covering her ears as Rose fought back a laugh

"I was thinking bout my friend Angela, she left a few weeks ago, she said we would keep in touch but nothing as of yet and it just makes me abit sad that we lost contact" I shrugged. Both of them looked at me with sad eyes for a moment before Alice grabbed my hand

"Bella your an amazing friend you do know that don't you?" she said looking at me, again I just shrugged.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to talk to you, I even told this to Edward when he told me he liked you, but shockingly enough I can be shy when meeting new people. I thought you were really cool, but your friend didn't seem to like us, she kinda sent glares our way sometimes" Alice said blushing.

I had never seen Alice look so timed and small. I'm pretty sure her honestly made me love her even more.

"I believe you I really do; she's an amazing girl but didn't trust easily. Kinda like me a guess" I said biting my lip

"You gave us a chance though" Rose reminded me

"That I did" I agreed

"Bella your an amazing friend and I'm not just saying that because your my brothers person he has been making out with the last week" I laughed at that "Even if he didn't like you I would have found it in me to come and talk to you soon. I'm just glad it was now" she added sincerely.

The three of us were huddled into the centre of the car hugging so tightly, I seriously loved these girls so much right now.

"Alright ladies, we should go now, I don't wanna have to do our make up again" Alice said sniffling slightly.

"Agreed" I laughed as Rose lifted up her seat to let me out of the car, I hobbled slightly before I managed to get my balance and then confidently...and carefully walked into the school gym.

Having never been to anything sports related at my school before I really had no idea where to go or what to do, I walked into the gym with Rose and Alice desperately looking for Emmett and Jasper. I noticed them sitting in the centre of the stands and slowly walked up towards them.  
As normal I was followed by lots of stares but surprisingly people weren't saying nasty things about me some were smiling and a couple even asked me how I was. Could I possibly be miss popularity all of a sudden, I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks so I quickly gave a small smile and sat down and cuddled up to Emmett feeling that he would somehow protect me from the stares. Don't get me wrong I was used to people looking at me funny but this time was so different it made me nervous and intimidated.

"Hey Bella" he said in his shoddy Italian accent yet again.

"Hey hey boy" I replied, I'm pretty sure this had become somewhat a routine greeting for us.

"You okay?" he asked wrapping his arm round me protectively

"Yeah I'm fine just...lots of staring" I shrugged

"Its cause your damned gorgeous honey" he smiled

"Your sweet, a liar but sweet" I laughed. He smiled again wrapping his other arm round me and giving me a tight hug.

"Hey hey hands off my Bella" Rose said swatting Emmett away, I laughed at her shaking my head as she sat down next to me putting her head on my shoulder.  
We stayed that way for a while before I saw several cheerleaders come running into the gym, most noticeably Jessica and her friends who began screaming and cheering like crazy, I know its their job but it made me feel somewhat embarrassed for them, more so when one of Jessica's friends failed to keep in time with the routine and made it look somewhat shambolic.

Still, none of that mattered when I saw him come running out into the gym, I never seemed to find sports boys attractive at all but god even in his basketball kit he was amazing. He quickly scanned the crowed finding us and sent a small smile and a wink my way before Mike Newton whispered something in his ear and he turned round looking, well pretty pissed actually. I made a mental note to ask him what Mike said later.

The game was, well to be honest I had absolutely no idea, as stated before me and sports don't mix at all so I was either constantly asking Emmett what was happening or staring intently at Edward. Half time came and Emmett stood up to go get us some drinks from the cafeteria and as I watched him go down the stairs I noticed Jessica making her way over to Edward.

"Skank making her way over to him" Alice said nudging me

"Yea I saw her" I shrugged trying to get the jealousy out of my mind "It's not like he is going to do anything" I added just before I saw her gently touch his arm and he smiled. He fucking smiled!

"He fucking smiled at her" I almost growled to Alice

"Calm down he's probably just talking to her to be nice" she said gently trying to calm me down

"She's touching him, she's got her perfectly manicure nails all over him" I mumbled looking down to my bitten and ragged nails

"Bella calm down, look Emmett is going over to him now" Rose added as I snapped my head up to look. He walked over to Edward and Jessica, Jessica sent a glare in Emmett's direction and walked away waving at Edward, he shot her a slight smile and began talking to Emmett.

"What's he doing? If she was trying anything on with him I will beat her I swear to god" I said getting ready to get up and pounce on her

"Okay first off he turned her down before and he is with you, Jessica is just one of those poor individuals who never seen to get the message the first time round" Alice said taking a sip of Jaspers drink just as he lifted it to his mouth

"Hey thanks! Was just about to drink yanno" he said feigning shock

"Oh hush, you love it really" Alice said placing the bottle to her lips and winking at him, and unsurprisingly he began giggling and blushing like a goddamn school kid, I had to laugh they were just so cute.  
Emmett came and sat down next to me handing me a bottle of water

"What did he say, why is she all over him, did he tell her to go away?" I began rambling to him

"Whoa calm down Bella girl, I went over to him because he looked like he could do with saving, I even politely said in the nicest possible way Bella is probably watching and chances are she will kill you or Jess, maybe just Jess but still" he started taking a sip of his water

"And?" I questioned eagerly. My god I really have turned into a girly girl!

"Geez Bella lighten up. He got kinda sad when I told him you might kill him and he told me to tell you nothing was going on with Jess she started talking to him and said how well he was playing, you know how big headed he gets" I smiled nodding slightly "Anyways she then said that she would see him at the party later" and I nearly spat my drink out.

"No way in hell is she coming to the party" I said desperately looking at Alice

"Apparently she is going with Tyler and since it's a party for the team she kinda gets an invite" Emmett added sheepishly "Anyways that's when he got all freaked and called me over, I'm guessing he wants her there as much as you do"

I was in no way happy about this but I had to get it into my head that the majority of people at this party I wouldn't really like and they wouldn't really like me. We settled back into a comfortable silence as the game started up and again I went back to watching Edward continuously and clapping and cheering at the appropriate times, still no clue what was going on.

By the end of the game all I knew as they won by several points. Still absolutely nothing to me but hey if they won that's gotta be a plus. I managed to stumble my way down the steps to meet Edward before he went to get changed and he wrapped his arms round me pulling me into a hug for everyone to see before laying a light kiss on my lips.

"Ill see you at the party" he whispered in my ear before kissing me quickly again and running off into the changing rooms.

I managed to walk out into the parking lot all by myself, I was ever so proud before tripping into the car and falling on the backseat, I have to say I did give Alice a laugh but her laugh soon faltered when I said I wouldn't let her do her makeover on me for the party which I knew she was desperate to do. Consequentially I had her apologising to me throughout the whole ride back to her house in the end I practically begged her to do the makeover is it stopped her saying sorry.

As we pulled up at the house Emmett and Jasper were already back and were moving creates into the house, I could only assume they were bottles of beer but when I stepped through the doors the house was lit with fairy lights, the furniture was moved back and their were speakers and lights and a laptop set up in the corner. I wonder who had dj duties.

I didn't even have a chance to look at the rest of the house before I was being pulled up into Alice's bedroom and literally thrown down onto the chair at her vanity, she began immediately pulling my hair, curling it pinning parts up. I figured it was best to let her get on with it so I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting through the next few hours.

"Rose can you go sort out the dress and shoes I showed you before please?" Alice shouted down the stairs. That immediately caused my eyes to open

"Wait dress? Alice I thought I was wearing these" I said tugging at my shirt

"Bella you are one of the players girlfriend...type thing" she said adding the last part when she saw the look on my face.

"But I'm gonna look out of place" I mumbled closing my eyes again as she started on my make up

"Bella Rose is wearing a dress, I'm wearing a skirt, your not gonna look out of place. Plus it will make Edwards night" she added winking

I let out aloud sigh and let my head fall back again slightly as she got to work on the rest of my make up. As this was going on I slowly heard the music start downstairs and more and more voices come into focus, I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:45 guessing the party was getting underway.

"Oh Bella your looking stunning" I heard Rose's voice from in front of me. "Great job with the make up Alice"

I managed for a second to peek my eyes open and saw Rose was wearing beautiful black pencil dress and her hair was left down but messed up abit. Alice as wearing a black tank top and a deep red pleated skirt, her short hair was spiked and looked very funky and her make up was quite minimal, more focus on the outfit she told me winking. How she had managed to do her own make up and get ready whilst doing mine I will never know, she made the Duracell bunny look like a snail.

"Okay Bella just one more" she said pulling a red lipstick out and a clear gloss. "were going f0r 40's glam tonight and the red is needed for the outfit" she nodded.

She moved away to let me stand up but still wouldn't let me look in the mirror she said I needed to see the full package no little bits at a time. I walked into her room and on her bed lay the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was deep blue, halter necked and pulled in tight around my waist before flowing ou and fell just above my knee. It screamed 40's glamour to me and I adored it. Even more so she had picked out a pair of red shoes which covered my toes, and then fit securely round my ankle, they must have been 5 inches at least but I didn't care, if I broke my ankles it would be worth it to wear this. Now I see why she needed the red lipstick, so everything to match. Alice was quite the perfectionist.

"Alice this is...this is the most beautiful dress" I gushed

"I knew you would wear a dress like this, it just screamed vintage to me. Its yours" she smiled.

"What? No this must of cot a fortune" I added hastily

"Maybe it did and maybe it didn't" she said cryptically "The point is, its made you really happy already so that's a win for me anyways" she sad hugging me

"I really do love you Alice you know that right?" I asked

"I know, now hurry up and get dressed so I can see you in it. Oh and I hope the shoes are okay, I know there abit high but-"

"They're perfect" I said cutting her off and she walked out the door.

I quickly got the dress on and tried to work out how I fastened the shoes, I desperately waned to see how I looked. I think that's a first for me!  
Alice came back in 10 minutes later and I could hear the party was in full swing now, she had a drink in her hand and she stood by the door as if she were marvelling her handiwork.

"Bella you look beautiful" she sighed "Just one more" she added taking the clips out of my hair

She then proceeded to pull me over to her wardrobe and opened it revealing full length mirror. I looked, well pretty darned good the dress as perfect, my make up was smoky yet light and fun at the same time and the red lipstick made my lips stand out so much. It was also a nice compliment to the shoes which were amazing. My hair which had been pinned for the better part of an hour was now flowing down past my shoulders in thick curls. Very forties glamour I thought again.

"You are amazing" I said hugging her, she hugged back before pulling my hand and leading me out the door.

_Oh crap party Oh crap, fucking knotts in my fucking stomach!  
_

All I had to remember really was that it was just a party and I hardly knew anyone here so it wouldn't make such of a difference if I talked to anyone really. Just stick with the people you know.

_Don't fall over in the heels for the love of god!  
_  
I had pretty much convinced myself I would be fine and it would just be like school with people ignoring me as I got to the stairs, it was only when I began walking down them, gripping the banister for dear life for the second time today did I notice literally everyone around the stair case area staring at me as I made my entrance,

_Oh Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore._

* * *

Okay i have to say that was one of my fave chapters to write, it flowed so easily and it has made way for Edward's pov which i know you are all desperate for!

Review please and i will give you anything again...within reason haha.

Oh also on another note i have a technical question. When i tried to upload this just it said that i had reached my 15 document limt and i needed to move to to a story doc or something?  
so i deleated something else so i could put this up. I was just wondering how i move the rest of the story because next time i try to upload the next chapter its gonna tell me the same thing again isnt it? If someone could send me a message and let me know what to do it would be stupidly helpful because pretty much all i know on here is how to post ahaha.

Thank you so much

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Hey,  
Thank you for helping me with my FF problems. I have a tendancy to look past the obvious sometimes. My Mom calls me a Malteaser, y'know blonde on the inside haha.  
Also thank you for the lovely reviews they made me so happy, so for being so patient with me here is Edwards POV.

Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dont own...never will *sigh*

* * *

Edward

When Alice said she was gonna throw a party she really fucking meant it, the majority of the school turned out for this thing to celebrate. Wasn't really much of a surprise to me that we won, we are a great team after all so my plan was to enjoy tonight as much as I could, get totally wasted and cuddle up in bed with my girl.

_God I sound like such a pansy! Cuddle up in bed? What the fuck kinda guy like me says that!_

But to be honest I didn't care, I could sound like a pansy all I wanted, right now I was totally blissed out with Bella. Still that didn't stop Jessica from trying it on again at the game, she came running over to me telling me how amazing I was playing and how she couldn't take her eyes off me blah blah blah.  
To be quite honest I pretty much zoned her out smiling when appropriate and nodding, then she put her hand on my arm and told me how excited she was about the party and god damn I was just about to tell her to get fucked when Emmett, lifesaver Emmett made her go away. I amost felt like getting on the floor and bowing down to him.  
I know this sounds nothing like me, I'm Edward Cullen, girls are throwing themselves at me all the time, but like with Jess, when I turn her down and she doesn't get the message it pisses me the fuck off.  
Then Emmett told me so casually that Bella had seen the whole thing and was ready to kill me. I didn't do anything wrong, its Jess! The girl is delusional , still after the game ended Bella came over to me and I made a point of kissing her in front of everyone as if to tell them she was mine.

"Dude you seem Bella yet?" Mike said walking up to me and handing me a bottle

"Nah not yet, last I heard Alice was doing her make up and making her up like a Barbie doll" I shrugged, I never did like Alice taking away Bella's natural beauty with crazy wild makeovers

"Dude she is hot" he said nudging me. What she was here already? "That girl just keeps looking better and better. Too bad it was you that decided to bet on her because the way she looks now I would be on that all the time" he winked.

"She's about? I asked trying to sound cool and not desperate to punch him.

"Yeah last I saw she was in the kitchen with Alice" I thanked him and started to walk towards the kitchen, the goddamn knots had come back in my stomach, just like the first time she did her makeover shit. I was edging closer to the kitchen when surprise surprise Jess walking in front of me pushing her overly exposed tits into my chest.

"Hey Eddie, so congratulations are in order" she laughed wrapping her arms round my neck, trying to put my hands on the ass off her almost non existent skirt.

"No they're not Jess" I said desperately trying to untangle her. God why did I get with her in the first fucking place?

"But you won...we need to celebrate" she added pulling a bottle of Jack from her bag

"Weren't you here with Tyler?" I asked pushing her away to arms length

"Yeah but he told me I should come congratulate you" she shrugged. Of course he did. I was going to personally kill Tyler soon if he kept throwing Jess at me.

_Fucking bet_.

"Go congratulate Mike, If you will excuse me I'm going to find Bella" I said pushing past her, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted out her lip like a child and to be honest I didn't want to see anymore of her she was close to making me gag.

"Why her? I don't understand why? We had a good thing Eddie" she pouted again

"Jess I swear to fucking god, if you call me Eddie one more time" I said through gritted teeth

"Fine ED-WARD" she said over exaggerating "Why?"

"Because she has something you don't, its called class. She is funny smart and she cares about more than just my dick unlike you" I said glaring at her. "You act like she is a fucking leper but she is so much more of a better decent person than you will ever be. Oh and she makes me fucking harder than you ever did, that answer your question" I asked her simply as she huffed and walked away.

Running my hands through my already messy hair and sighing I walked into the kitchen overly pissed off and I saw her, my Bella, my fucking gorgeous girl. I'm pretty sure I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her standing their, she looked so out of place but so like she belonged there with my family all at the same time.

Everything about her tonight was breathtaking, her dress showed just the right amount of cleavage and hugged her in all the right places showing off her amazing curves, those red shoes, how the hell she could walk in them was beyond me but she looked so sexy in them, her shiny wavy hair looked amazing and those lips, I couldn't take my fucking eyes of her cherry red lips. Looking at those pouting lips was enough to give me a fucking hard on, thank god no one could tell...

_Hope no one could tell may be the better terminology _

She was stunning; I seriously could have stood there and stared at her all night. Nothing else mattered except this amazing girl and the fact she was all mine. I suddenly felt an overwhelming smugness take over me as I saw all the guys looking at her.

_Yeah she's my fucking girl._

Even Tyler couldn't take his eyes off her, although it was more that I wanted to punch the mother fucker for staring at her then being smug that he was staring. In a strange twisted way I guess I had him to thank for the stunner in front of me. I slowly walked over to her wrapping my arms round her waist from behind and planted a soft kiss on her neck. She quickly spun round as if she had no idea who it was and a smile crept to her lips when she saw it was me

"Hey big scorer" she said quirking her eyebrow at me smirking. Fucking flirt

"What did you think of the game then" I asked nudging her nose with my own.

_Yep, its official, I'm a fucking sap_

"Oh I understood none" she said smiling brightly. I had to laugh "But I clapped and cheered at the appropriate times" she added nodding eagerly, too fucking cute.

"That's all that matters then. By the way you look jaw droppingly gorgeous" I added slyly. I just wanted to see that beautiful blush which I knew would happen; it made her look even sexier.

"No I don't" she said tugging her dress self consciously

"Yes you do, you look amazing, Kudos to Alice by the way" I shouted the last part as Alice raised her thumb to me.

"I didn't care what anyone else thought, if you liked it then I was okay" she smiled softly, it took all my energy not to scoop her up in my arms and run her up to my bedroom then.

"Have you seen you, how could I not like" I smiled as she shrugged shyly "I definatly like, very classy. I like my ladies classy" I nodded. She looked at me questioningly before looking towards Jess who was leaning over the table grabbing a drink, okay she had me there.

"Okay then. Now, I like my ladies classy, better?" I laughed

"Much" she nodded moving in to kiss me again. I could of stayed their all night but Alice heard a song she liked and dragged Bella into the middle of the living room to dance, even though Bella had told me many times before her and dancing didn't mix she looked very happy and content out their with Alice.

"Dude shot" Emmett said grabbing me round the neck

"What we having?" I asked moving back towards the kitchen

"Glens Vodka, just has to be" He laughed tossing me a shot glass and then tossing Jasper one. I poured the vodka into the glass letting it overflow slightly. I passed it to Jasper who did the same, then back to Emmett

"To baby Cullen" he grinned as I glared at him "Congrats on the game" he said as we lifted up our shot glasses and took it down. I felt the burn in the back of my throat and coughed a little. Before I even knew what was happening Emmett was filling it up again.

"Wait wait" Jasper said as he ran to get some paper a pen and several other drinks.  
_  
Little bit strange in the middle of a party but okay._

"Okay I have a game" he started as he scribbled down numbers and drinks on the paper "Guaranteed to get you fucked" he picked up bottles of scotch, Jack Daniels, Gin and Pepsi to add to the vodka we already had.

"Emmett you got a dice?" he shouted, Yeah Jasper was on his way out already

"Oh of course Jazz I'm quite the board game fanatic, I frequently fill my pockets with dice" he said sarcastically. I let out a deep laugh and pointed to the drawer next to Emmett. Mom put random junk in that drawer so if we had a dice that's where it would be.

"No need for fucking sarcasm dude" Jasper said glaring at Emmett as he walked over. He fumbled about for a few seconds before he pulled out a dice and smiled triumphantly.

"Okay so the deal is each drink is a number, you role and what you get you have to shot, last one standing is the winner. But you gotta have some shitty drinks in there too to keep it going longer so I put Pepsi and water" he said, grinning at his game like he had just invented the fucking light bulb or something.

"Fine I'm in" I told him, Emmett who was standing beside him nodded eagerly also.

The game was well pretty fun actually; easy way to get very drunk very fast, although Emmett became rather annoyed when he kept rolling 6's and in turn had to take a shot of water

"I wanna be fucking wasted" he mumbled after taking his 3rd shot

More surprisingly people actually wanted to join in the game, first off Rose unbelievably came over and when Emmett questioned her drinking she rolled a 3 and necked a shot of Jack Daniels without even flinching.

I had new found Respect for Rosalie.

After a few more shots I began to feel slightly woozy and needed some air.

"Dude I'm out" I mumbled putting my shot glass upside down.

"Pussy!" Emmett yelled.

"I'll be back, I just need some air" I smirked "Maybe you will of actually had a drink by then" I added as he glared at me. I stumbled outside into the garden, which Alice had also dressed up with twinkly light things and walked towards the bench my mother had nicely situated towards the end of the path.

"God damn I'm not fucking drunk I'm not drunk" I mumbled to myself as I rested my head on my knees.

_Bella is so sexy, god I wonder if she wants to move another step up. No fucking take it slow with her...But you do realise you only have a month or something left....._

That thought pulled me back to reality. It caused me to question everything that I had been building up the last 3 years. My whole reputation, my conquests everything changed with this one girl and now I have no idea what I want.

"Dude your fucked" I heard a voice say in front of me. Fucking Tyler

"No shit Sherlock" I slurred

"So I was wondering, in your drunken state, if you were planning on fucking Jess anytime soon" He laughed standing in front of me. This guy just won't fucking quit will he?

"No I'm not thanks" I mumbled, tying to force myself up

"Look Edward you know what your doing with girls ill give you that but what the fuck are you doing with Swan?" he laughed, I could feel my anger bubbling inside me "You know your not gonna fuck her and I'm gonna win this bet because she knows what your like, deep down she does" he nodded. I could tell he was on his way to being stupidly paralytic too.

"Still she is looking alright, maybe when this bets done with ill tap that, hey Edward you think she would get on her knees like a good little bitch for me?" and that's when I snapped, I knew he was pushing me waiting for me to snap. I'm sure he thought I was too drunk to do anything.

Yet somehow all my rage had been channelled into my right fist as I let it go and punched him square in the jaw. I was quite surprised at my own strength as I watched him fall backwards into the grass

"You dare talk about Bella like that again and ill fucking kill you understand" I said towering above him. He stood up ready to strike me when Jess came running over to him wrapping her arms round him and kissing his cheek, oblivious to what had just happened.  
He hissed in pain and swatted her away slightly. She whispered something in his ear before nibbling on it. I could only imagine what she said to him and I'm pretty sure I was ready to vomit there and then.

"You need to leave right now" I said mustering up the most serious voice I could in this state. He touched the side of his face of glared at me

"You know ill hit you back" he smirked as he walked off grabbing Jess hand

"Looking forward to it" I laughed dryly as he walked away.

_Fuck! My hand hurts_

I looked down to see red marks were appearing on my knuckles. I looked up again to make sure that he was going when someone else caught my eye. Jasper was standing right behind where Tyler had been, and from the look on his face he had heard every goddamn this we had said.

_Fuck!_

It was then I felt the bile rise up in my throat and I threw up in my mothers lilies. She wouldn't be happy when she got home, not that anything mattered anymore. As soon as I knew that someone else knew I felt like a complete dick yet I also felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Go on then, tell me I'm a dick, I don't deserve a girl like Bella, I don't deserve friends, I'm an asshole" I said listing off everything he could call me.

"You're a dick." He simply said sitting down next to me

"What that's it?" I asked confused

"Yeah. I could spout out some bullshit about how you're the worst person even but you're my friend. Why the fuck you did something so stupid I don't know but it's your life" he shrugged

"You're being oddly cavalier about this, I'm such a horrible person" I added, desperate for him to hit me or something.

"True, but I really think you have some strong feelings for Bella that go beyond money and sex. To be perfectly honest Edward, you're not the same person you were a few weeks ago and Bella is the cause, which is a good thing. I'm not going to say anything; I think you should be the one to sort out your issues, but just please notice when you have a good thing and don't fuck it up" He finished, swaying slightly next to me. Yep he was fucked.

"Y'know you are shockingly philosophical when you're wasted" I said trying to ease the tension

"Its one of my many talents" he laughed "I actually came to tell you that your beloved was looking for you, before we got sidetracked" I groaned putting my hands over my face.

"Dude you haven't realised yet but you will. Just don't fuck it up, your my friend but so is she and I don't wanna be here to pick up the pieces with Alice if the shit hits the fan" he added standing up again

"Haven't realised what?" I asked totally perplexed. He just smiled at me and walked back towards the house, leaving me feeling even more guilty than before and somewhat confused about how cool he had been. Yet another part of me felt relieved, I wasn't as close to Jasper as I used to be yet somehow he made me see clearly and made me realise exactly what I had been doing.

_Fuck Tyler._

My new plan was to be with Bella and be happy for once and avoid Tyler at all costs. I no longer gave a shit what he thought. He was a dick. We all were, betting on an amazing girl because we were bored and I wanted to keep my reputation as Edward fucking Cullen, pathetic.

I walked back into the house and the party was still in full swing, Jasper and Alice were draped over each other on the sofa, as if our little conversation had never happened. I looked around desperately for my Bella and found her in the kitchen with Emmett and Rose, playing jaspers drinking game. Her eyes were glazing over and she was swaying slightly. If it was possible she was more drunk than me.

"You let her play!" I almost shouted at Emmett as Bella almost jumped on me

"Hey she wanted to, plus she only had like 5 shots" he said as if that were reason for it to be okay

"She doesn't drink, look at her she's hammered" I sighed holding her up

"I'm not drunk Edward, honest" she said clearly, she seemed coherent enough "I don't want to play anymore though, not a fan of the boys" she said referring to the vodka and Jack

"C'mon ill take you upstairs" I whispered to her as she grabbed my hand

"Honestly I'm not drunk" she mumbled on the way, I was surprised actually, alcohol plus those sexy shoes and my Bella should have been falling all over the place yet she was graceful and careful when walking. Maybe she wasn't that drunk. I pulled her upstairs and into my room locking the door behind me. The party was still in full swing downstairs and I didn't want people barging in trying to find an empty room for a quick fuck.

She was sitting on my bed her dressed sprawled out around her, her ankles crossed and a very cute seductive smirk playing on her lips

"Can I help you with something" I said folding my arms and leaning against my bedroom door

"What are we?" she asked carefully.

_Okay didn't expect that for a second_

"What you mean" I asked still hovering by my door. She let out a long sigh and pulled herself further onto my bed and parted her legs slightly. Fuck Bella don't do this to me.

"I mean what is our relationship status? I don't really care to be honest, I'm with you and that's enough for me but Alice and Rose keep referring to you as my boyfriend and whilst I don't have a problem with that I was just looking for your 2 cents" she said gesturing with her hands. She was drunk, but she was a very calm and collective drunk.

_Strange that...God damn it stop getting side tracked and answer her question!_

After my slight epiphany in the garden I really didn't need to think twice about what I said to her anymore, I knew.

"Bella you have no idea how happy it makes me to say that you are my first real girlfriend" I said blushing. Edward Cullen, who has screwed the majority of girls in Forks and I'm celebrating my first real girlfriend. Better late then never I guess.

"First real girlfriend huh, I'm totally honoured" she smiled as I began slowly walking over to the bed. I slowly began crawling up between her parted legs to meet her face. I hovered over her lips watching as she watched me.

"My Edward" she sighed softly as my lips connected with hers. I could seriously never get tired of this, it was as if I was kissing her for the firs time every time. He moved her lips away from mine for s second and looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes boring into my own.

"I want to fall asleep with you tonight, my Edward" My heart fucking soared, I new it wouldnt be about sex or taking next steps tonight and to be honest I was fine with that.

I was content with what was about to happen anyways. Her lips found their way back to mine as I felt her hands tugging at my shirt. I broke away from the kiss for a second, pulled my shirt over my head and carried on kissing her. I attempted and failed miserably in taking off her sexy shoes, she laughed at me and twisted her leg up to her chest to undo them

_flexible...interesting....  
_  
Once her shoes were discarded she began undoing my trousers and I was fucking nervous, why was beyond me but I was nervous for Bella to see me like this, half naked and vulnerable. She rolled me over so I was lying down now and she stood up. I groaned at the loss of closeness until I felt her pull my jeans off, she just stood in front of me looking me up and down and biting her lip.  
I don't know when my Bella got all fucking confident in situations like this but I loved her for it. That's when she gave me a lazy smile and unzipped her dress. Her hands found their way into her hair and began untying the straps of her dress. My eyes widened as I watched her strip for me, she let the dress drop to the floor and stood in front of me wearing only a pair of black boy short thingies. Amazing.

"So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready" she said walking back very to me. She sat on the bed next to me gently stroking my chest again. Fuck, I was getting hard but I seriously doubt that she would of felt awkward right now.

"Ready for..." I knew what she was talking about but I wanted to hear her say it. I needed to.

"I want us to...I mean...I'm trying to say" she tripped over her words, bless her. I slowly ran my fingers up and down her arm reassuringly. "I wanna have sex" Fuck me she actually said it, I thought we would skip around it for at least another half hour

"Now?" I asked in shock maybe a little too loud and over excited. She started laughing at me, yea she was still drunk.

"Not now, I don't really want my first time to be when both of us are drunk" she said lying down on my bed. I kissed her stomach upwards, her chest taking my time to kiss her sexy as fuck tits and slowly licked her nipples.

_Fucking love drunk groping_

I carried on until I made my way to catch her lips with my own "I can wait" I offered, and it was true. I didn't want to force her into anything anymore I wanted her to be ready.

"Soon, but not tonight, just hold me and kiss me and fall asleep with me" she whispered kissing me again.

I lay down beside her and pulled the covers up over the both of us. I wrapped my arms round her and rested on hand on her chest and the other on her thigh. I didn't want to push too much but damn when I have a practically naked chick in my bed all rational though seems to break down. Still I'm pretty sure she was feeling the same way because after a while she let out a content sigh and pressed her ass into my ever uncomfortable hard on. I involuntarily groaned into her neck which I think spurned her on even more and she carried on doing it.

_Fucking Tease._

This was too much to handle and I quickly twisted her round and roughly pressed my lips against hers. To my surprise she responded with the same roughness I had just used, she also replaced her ass for her hand and began gently stroking me through my boxers. She carried on and I closed my eyes leaning my head against hers letting out slight moans now and then until she stopped.  
I was about to start whining and practically beg her to carry on when I saw she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was slow and gentle and I couldn't help but smile at her, guess I would have to try and forget about my, _ahem_, little problem. I kissed her head and wrapped my arms round her tiny body pulling her even closer to me. There would be more time for us soon I knew it, for now I was content to let her sleep.

* * *

Awh Edward is a sap! I love him like that.

What did y'all think? I hope it was liked. I adore writing Edward.

What do you think Edward hasn't realised that Jasper has hmmm...hehe.

Reviewers get cookies and icecream and candy hearts and gosh im having a sugar rush right now!

Next chappy posted soon.

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Everyone!

I am so so sorry i am late posting. I have had a very hectic week, i'm currently attempting to do my dissertation for uni aswell as 3 yes 3! essays grrr!

Anyways this took me forever because to be honest i have been abit of a lazy writer this week and just havent been motivated much *shame* but halfway through the chapter i had a burst of insperation and it made me want to write reams so as a thank you for your patience i give you a very long chapter. I do hope you all like it.

I promise another Edward POV uberly soon.  
So for the moment were back to Bella.

Enjoy!

Oh and: Dont own, Wish i did n all that jazz.

* * *

The harsh light shining in through the windows woke me up from my gentle slumber. I wrinkled up my face and blinked several times trying to focus on anything. I rolled over trying to get away from the light when I felt someone shift beside me. I froze for a second before the memories from the previous night came back to me. Party, drinking, Edward....

_Ahh now I remember_

Surprisingly to me I had a lack of hangover and I felt pretty good except feeling overly tired, aces, if this is how I will react to alcohol in the future I wont shy away from it as much. I looked over to see Edward lying next to me. The covers were resting on both our waists and his arm was now curled around my back pulling me closer to him.  
I took a minute to take him in. I could definatly get used to waking up with him, he looked so relaxed and peaceful when sleeping. It was them I realised what I wreck I must look like, I gently pried his arm away from me and I got up and padded into his bathroom, picking up one of his shirts on the way. Looking myself over in the mirror I didn't actually look that bad, my make up was smudged slightly and my hair a mess but aside from that I looked alright. I quickly splashed some water on my face and tried to untangle my hair.

So apparently when I'm drunk I can dance like a crazy girl with Alice, negotiate stairs in heels so much better than when I'm sober and apparently do a striptease for my boyfriend. I cringed slightly at the fact that I my have made a total fool of myself the previous night but then again Edward didn't seem to be laughing at me. In fact he seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. It was then I realised what I had said to him last night, i asked him what we were and his response,

"_Bella you have no idea how happy it makes me to say that you are my first real girlfriend"_

I felt my heart swell up even more when I thought about it. I was his, officially, I was his girlfriend, he wanted me and him to be together. How the hell we came to this conclusion I have no idea, we went from hating each other or me hating him more like to being together. Still seems surreal to me somehow. It was then the smile left my face when I realised what else I said to him last night in my drunken stupor...._I want us to...I mean...I'm trying to say i wanna have sex  
_  
Oh god! Oh god how the...why...why did I have to tell him. I mentally slapped myself and sat down on the marble sink top placing my head in my hands. Okay well you woke up in bed with him so he couldn't of laughed in your face because you probably would have punched him if he did. I had to wonder what exactly I was getting worked up over, he was my boyfriend after all.

_God I loved saying that...._

Anyway, yeah, he was my boyfriend now and couples are allowed to say things like that to each other. Besides it was inevitable that I was going to tell him sooner or later if we were going to actually do anything. I let out the breath I had been holding in, checked myself over in the mirror again and walked back into the bedroom.  
He hadn't moved from the position I left him in at all, still sleeping peacefully, his bed hair making him look even more beautiful. I quickly got back into the bed as quietly and gently as possible as not to wake him and took to curling into him, my back resting against his chest. As soon as I got into the position he shifted and wrapped his arm round my stomach pulling me into him even closer. I felt him snuggle up to me and smiled to myself at the cuteness of it all

"You're wearing too many clothes" he mumbled sleepily into my ear. I smiled into the pillow and wriggled out of the shirt I had put on. Once it was discarded on the floor his hands began stroking up and down my body "Much better" he added kissing my back.

"I'm glad you like" I whispered to him

"Y'know what?" he said nudging my back with his nose "I really like waking up with you" he added letting out a sigh. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin from my face and I shifted round to face him, his eyes were sleepy he gave me a small content sigh.

"I love waking up to you too, I could definatly get used to it" I replied pressing my forehead to his.

"Not to interrupt all the lurrve making going on in there but you guys need to get up now" I heard from outside the door. God Alice just wouldn't give us a break!

"Alice go away were still sleeping" Edward mumbled

"No your not I heard you talking in there now get up" she said banging the door again

"Why exactly do we need to get up, pray tell dear Alice" I shouted back to her. I looked at Edward and he mouthed the one word that could strike fear into my heart: Shopping.

"Were going shopping" Alice said sighing as if on queue "Silly Bella" she added sounding totally bored. I could almost hear her eyes rolling

"Why shopping, why?" I said curling round Edward as if silently asking him to protect me

"Because we need to get prom dresses" she added, the excitement was back in her voice.

"I'm not going to prom, why do I need a dress" I shouted again. I really was getting annoyed at the shouting through a door.

"You mean Edward hasn't asked you yet" she shrieked, her voice rising slightly.

I looked to Edward who was now biting his lip and blushing furiously. What did I miss? "Get to it Edward, you both have a half hour" she added before I heard her walk away.

His face was buried into my shoulder now and I so desperately waned to just cuddle up to him and stroke his hair. But instead I listened to Alice, I pulled his face back to up meet mine and saw his eyes were filled with worry.

"Something you want to tell me" I said biting my lip now.

"Okay so I was hoping to do it a little bit more suave but Alice kinda stole my thunder and made me all embarrassed" he whispered

"What?" I asked. Hell who am I kidding I knew what he was going to say but I wanted to hear it from him so much.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me maybe?" he said flashing me a beautiful embarrassed smile. He's embarrassed, Edward Cullen, embarrassed about asking me to the prom.

"Y'know I don't really do proms, there not really my type of thing" I said trying to muster up the most serious face I could. He started blushing and stumbling over his words

"Oh well that's fine Y'know I just wondered if you wanted to but its okay" I stuttered

"Edward...you think way too much you know that, why would I turn down a night out with you?" I asked innocently.

"So is that a yes then?" he asked timidly. I let out a slight girly squeal in my head before looking directly into his eyes and whispering a yes. His eyes widened and he kissed me with such force he made my head spin.

"C'mon we need to get up before Alice breaks down the door and drags us out" I mumbled pulling myself free from the covers.

I heard him mumble something about never getting a lie in and shopping addict before he managed to pull himself out of bed too. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and sort out my hair and face, I walked back into the bedroom to get changed when I saw Edward standing in only his boxers pulling a shirt over his head with some difficulty. I couldn't tear my eyes away, I know I slept in his bed with a half naked him last night but seeing him all half naked in the daylight was...well...

_very very fucking nice......_

After attempting to divert my attention away from him I dressed in my clothes that Alice had so kindly put in my room the night before, seriously is like this girl is psychic or something. Considering it was Alice she dressed me quite nice, she left me a black tulip skirt, a white wife beater, a long black cardigan and a pair of black flats, simple yet classy. Alice was really getting the hang of what I liked to wear. Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms round me and resting his head on my shoulder, sighing slightly

"Do you really have to go? Cant we just stop in bed all day" he whined behind me

"Do you want to tell Alice were staying here" he stayed silent at my question "Yeah that's what I thought" I added laughing "Plus I thought u wanted to take me to prom"

"I do" He said defensively

"Then your going to have to let me find a jaw dropping dress or rather let Alice find a dress for me" I said twisting round a kissing his cheek

"Fine, but don't be stupidly long today, I know how crazy Alice can be. Remember what I told you when you first met her? Walk around for a while and then feign illness" he said flashing my favourite crooked smile.

I nodded and gave him another quick kiss before skipping out of the door and down the hall. Considering there was a party here less then twenty four hours ago the house was immaculate, Alice must have enlisted the help of everyone to tidy whilst we were still asleep I made a mental note to thank her later. I walked into the living room and Jasper and Emmett were half asleep on the sofa, Emmett had a blanket over him and a bowl next to him on the floor, Jasper was lying upside down with his feet over the top of the sofa.

"Hey vampire boy" I laughed walking up to him

"Wha?" he asked sleepily

"Sleeping upside down, as the vampires do yanno" I added tapping his head

"Ahh not the head please its delicate, and this way I don't feel as queasy" he said grabbing his head.

"You're the one that invented that fucking drinking game" I heard Emmett mumble beside me

"And I'm regretting it more every minute" Jasper added before moaning and flipping onto his feet before running out the door, seconds later I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Why are you so sober" Emmett almost whispered

"Guessing I'm a good drunk and don't get hangovers" I laughed

"Or you got some last night and are basking now" he laughed before wincing and clutching his head once again

"Emmett do you really wanna tug on that thread" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Huh?" he asked confused. I knelt down next to him looking him directly in the eyes and grabbing his hand

"Do you want to hear about you baby brothers sex life?" I asked him slowly. He looked at me wide eyes before pulling his hand away and running out the room after Jasper, I heard him banging on the bathroom door for a few second then he ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I heard Rose's say as she came in the room

"Emmett hearing things he didn't really want to" I laughed

"Okay the boys are sick I know I know c'mon lets get going before all the good things are taken" Alice shouted from the front door.

We walked out into Rose's porche and started the journey. The ride was peaceful, the gently lull of the radio was enough to almost send me into another asleep.

"C'mon sleeping beauty" Alice said after almost an hour of driving. _Finally! "_Now were looking for dresses shoes and accessories, no more no less okay?" she said in all seriousness. Wow she really went crazy when she was shopping.

"Calm down Alice we have all day" Rose said reassuringly

"I know but I'm all excited! Bella's coming to the prom" she almost squealed. Who knew I could cause such excitement for such a tiny girl?

We started walking round different shops trying on dresses and shoes at almost every turn but surprisingly I was having fun, these girls brought out a side in me that I thought had been hidden years ago. We sat at a cafe for lunch, Alice was excitedly pulling out the dress that she had just bought and was asking us eagerly for tips on how she should do her hair and what dd we think Jasper would like.

"Don't worry Bella were gonna find you an amazing dress that will make your guy you randomly you make out with be lost for words" she laughed. Oh yeah new response now.

"Actually were not going with guy I make out with anymore" I said casually. I saw the both of the sit up eagerly in their seats

"And...."Rose asked excitedly

"What? Oh were going to be referring to him as the boyfriend now" I smiled as they both squealed at me.

"Oh my gosh Bella this is brilliant, your like the first girlfriend he has ever had. I knew it was like that anyways but I'm so happy you have both come to the same conclusion" Alice said scooting her chair over to me and hugging me.

"What happened last night" Rose asked me quizzically. I blushed slightly and Alice covered her eyes and started humming to herself. I laughed and pulled her hands away

"Nothing happened, we just fell asleep together, it was nice, romantic I guess. It was just really nice waking up to him this morning" I said dreamily

"Oh Bella you're so in love it's not even funny" Rose smiled

_Wait what?_

"Huh?" I asked shakily,

"Bella you so love him and its ace, I've seen the way you look at him. It's the way Alice looks at Jasper and I'm sure it's the way I look at Emmett" she said looking at Alice who nodded eagerly

"Yeah but I dunno if I love him, I mean he makes me smile and makes me happy. It's just been abit of a whirlwind. There's like what, three weeks left of school left yeah? What's going to happen then? I don't want to get hurt" I shrugged, being totally honest about how scared I was for the first time.

"Bella you and Edward are special, I can see it. Just take it a day at a time, worry about what might happen what it does, you have all summer together aswell don't forget" Alice said nudging me

"Yeah s'pose" I said smiling. I really didn't want to bring everybody down into a funk and I guess Alice was right. Jump off that bridge when and all I guess. I think the main thing was that I knew what I was feeling for Edward was close to love and I didn't want to do or say anything to fuck it up or scare him away. Stupid I know, but he wasn't the only one that was having their first official relationship.

"Okay anyways were going shopping come on!"Alice said when we finished our food.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a shop with a fancy Italian name I think. She pulled me over to some of the rails filled with dresses and kept looking me over before turning her attention back to the dresses. I just let her get on with it really I wasn't going to get in the way of an Alice on a mission so I tried to look interested and helped with approving nods and 'hell no's when she asked me my opinion.

In the end it came down to two dresses, both beautiful, one red and one blue, both totally me. The blue dress was halter necked and had a plunging neckline, with a belt round the waist pulling it in tighter and it ruffled out just above my knee. The red dress came up close around my neck and had small short sleeves and was backless to the back of my spine, it then pulled in tight on my waist and the bottom of the dress looked much like the tulip skirt I was wearing now only a little longer. It reminded me of something a 50's Hollywood starlet would wear.

"I love the red its amazing" Rose cooed stroking the dress, she had spent the last 15 minutes complaining 'if only she'd seen this one first'

"I don't know why were disregarding your signature colour Bella" Alice said holding the blue dress out

"I thought I looked good in red and blue?" I asked her quizzically

"Blue better" she sighed

"It's a special night, I need to look different" I said thoughtfully "I'm sorry Alice I just really love the red one, it just looks classy sexy to me, I love the fact that it's backless. Its sexy without flashing my boobs" I nodded.

"Thats totally right! Bella I have nothing left to teach you" she said hugging me

"Really?" my eyes widened. She pulled herself off me and tried to straighten up

"Yeah well lets not get carried away or hold me to that" she said backing into her normal stance, Rose laughed at her and placed the dream dress in my arms. He would like this dress I know he would. He obviously liked my dress from the previous night and I know this was nothing like it but it made me feel the same way. Strange but I hoped it would make him feel the same way too.

I no longer needed shoes according to Alice, she said she had some that would go perfect, lucky we were the same size. I told her I felt the dress required no accessories because it spoke volumes for itself and she began pouting, it's only when I told her she would have free reign over my hair and make up for prom that she smiled and went back to her usual perky self.  
After shopping for the majority of the day it was Rose that said she was exhausted and wanted to go home, I was quite surprised I thought it would be me. The ride back was crazy, I don't know if it was the happiness that the day was finally over or the fact she was going to see her boy but Rose was awfully chipper, singing along to the radio and dancing in the seat. It was too infectious for me to not join in so before I knew it I was singing along to a random pop punk song on the radio and having a hell of a good time doing so.

"So Bella, are you stopping round again tonight?" Alice asked hopefully as we came back into forks.

"Oh I dunno Alice I really should go see Charlie" I pondered. I wanted to stay so bad but since I had these new friends I felt I had been neglecting my dad on weekends. Not that we did much than order food watch a little TV then I would go to bed but still.

"It that a you want to but don't think your dad will let you or a you really do want to go home?" she asked

"If those are my only two options ill say the first" I told her

"Good because I told Charlie yesterday that you were stopping again tonight and he said it was fine" she said bouncing in her seat

"You did what? What about my clothes and stuff?" I asked surprised, Alice was such a sneak!

"God Bella you're not very perceptive, everything was in the bag I so cleverly left in Edward's room last night. I'm guessing it can stay there tonight aswell" she smirked

"Two words Alice: Your Brother" I laughed as she wrinkled her nose up and grimaced.

"Thank you" I whispered grabbing her hand. She smiled at me and shifted back in her seat as we pulled up at her house.

"Were back!" she shouted waling into the house

"Alice thank god!" Jasper said running up to her and spinning her around

"What's wrong sweetpea?" she asked stroking his hair

"Emmett was forcing me to play on his dance mat, he told me I would like it, now I feel all dirty" he whined

_Hold up!_

"Wait Emmett has a dance mat?" I giggled

"He liked to dance when we were younger, he tells people he plays rock band to sound manly but nope he is a little twinkle toes" Alice laughed

"I heard that!" Emmett shouted front the living room "Your just jealous that I'm better then you"

"Oh its on now boy" Alice shouted before pullingJjaspers hand into the living room. Rosalie merely rolled her eyes as if she had it all the time and followed them.

I quickly ran upstairs into Edwards room to put my dress down and as I turned around to leave, he was standing in the doorway looking as amazing as when I left him

"Wha'cha got there" he said trying to peak into the bag

"No" I said slapping his hand away "No seeing the dress until prom...When is it by the way?" I asked sheepishly

"Next Friday" he replied. Right, less than a week. I could do that. I had decided that the night of prom I was going to take the final step, cliché I know but it seemed right, I just didn't want him to know yet in fear that he would tell me to wait a little longer or whatever.

"You okay baby you zoned out a little then" he said, his arms were now encircled round my waist

"Yeah just thinking about prom" I shrugged

"Interesting for a girl that didn't initially want to go" he smirked

"I guess you bring it out in me, besides shopping for prom dresses all day is bound to make me a little excited" I smiled.

"Well I missed you, you know how annoying it is to be round those to hung-over girls bickering at each other all day" he said gesturing to the living room.

"Why didn't you call some of your other friends, Mike or Tyler who I'm assuming Jess is banging now" I laughed but he didn't respond. I felt him stiffen and his face was hard and cold

"wouldn't call them friends any more. At all" he replied simply

"Why?" I asked as he let me go and sat on his bed. Something was definatly up, it was as if the weight of the world was now resting on his shoulders.

"They were just saying some really vulgar things last night, Tyler took it one too far and I hit him" He said shrugging. He hit him? How did I now know that

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked grabbing his hands; he had some slight bruising on the knuckles of his right hand.

"Because it wasn't important" he sighed "he left and I won't have to deal with it anymore. I wouldn't really have called either of them friend anyway they're dicks" he shrugged.

I inhaled a sharp breath and got ready to let my inner bitch have a field day and tell him the one thing i had kept bottled up for almost three years.

"You wanna know what I think?" I asked casually. He looked up at me with concern and nodded slowly

"I fucking hate Tyler and I'm seriously glad that you aren't talking to him" I simply said. He looked at me confused

"You don't know Tyler?"

"Tyler never told you that he had a crush on me before did he" I asked. He shook his head, mouth agape and forehead creased in confusion

"Back when we first started high school, we got to talking and I thought he was nice and I wasn't stupidly unpopular then as I'm sure you wont remember" I blushed slightly

"Anyway he kept trying to kiss me and I told him no and he told everyone I was basically a frigid bitch who had talked about the majority of the school behind their backs and wouldn't sleep with anyone. Not many people wanted to be my friend after that; it seems people tend to believe the basketball star than the newspaper girl. I guess never forgave him or the people that he was friends with because they always made my life a living hell too. Which is why I was so nasty to you when you started talking to me, I thought it was one of Tyler's sick games and he wanted to play with me through his friends because, c'mon your going to believe what your friends say about me aren't you?" he didn't move an inch the whole time I spoke to him.

I had only told Angela all of this before because she made the effort to talk to me instead of hearing the rumours and here I was practically baring my soul to this perfect boy who I would have no so long ago called my enemy.

"Bella I'm so so sorry. I seriously had no idea about any of that" he said almost as if he were pleading.

"But don't you see, you have no idea how stupidly glad I am that you didn't give up on me bitching and screaming at you. You gave me faith that some people can be nice and good" I smiled stroking his cheeks. I just wanted him to know how much of a difference he had made.

"Bella I..." he started, it was almost like he couldn't find the word to tell me

"What?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you that...I'm...I'm really glad your staying over tonight" he smiled, only it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you okay really?" I asked concerned

"I just, god I seriously wanna rip Tyler's pathetic little head off now" he growled

"Oooh your sexy when you growl" I murmured in the most seductive voice I could muster up.

He laughed at me and smiled, this time genuine. "He's not worth it honey, this is"

I kissed him gently at first but I felt him put so much more into it. It was as if he was giving me everything he had in that one kiss. Telling me how much he wanted me how much he adored me and how we were better than anything anyone threw at us.

"Mine" he whispered kissing my lips

"Yours" I replied kissing him back once again.

* * *

*Hides* I know I know, how much guilt can i throw at poor Edward. Apparently alot haha!

I do hope everyone like that. I like abit of soul baring haha.

Next chapter will be up soon i promise and i also promise that you will soon find out what Edward has to say about Bella's little speech

Reviews = Love. Reviews make Edwards POV get posted much faster.

Untill next time!  
xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Hello

How is everyone this fine night! First off im sorry for the delay in posting, lots of stress with my job and uni this week. I haven't had much time to write but alas i got it out!

Second thank you for all the amazing reviews.

Im glad i didnt get hit with rocks or anything for laying the guilt on Edward haha, but c'mon he does deserve it abit.

Anywhoo, now all you lovely readers, for being so patient, get to see exactly what our lovely Edward is thinking

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight. Wish i did yada yada, I also dont own nightmare of you lyrics i just dance round my room to them.**

* * *

Edward

I am quite possibly the worst person in the world

I am a Dick

I don't, in any way shape or form deserve a girl like Bella

But I'm scared.

I'm so scared that I have succeeded in fucking up the most important thing to me over a couple hundred dollars. When I started this whole thing it wasn't important, she wasn't anything but a piece of ass that I couldn't get and I wanted so bad. But as we progressed I found out things about her that made me laugh and smile and constantly think about her.  
When Bella told me about what Tyler, that pathetic excuse for a person did to her and how after all the times I had laughed with him about her it made me feel sick.  
It made me see that I was exactly what she had thought I was the whole time. I didn't deserve her at all, I should technically be unhappy for the rest of my life, karma and all that. But she has given me another chance because she thought I was something different.

When she told me everything the guilt I felt was unbelievable, I would have never imagined that guilt could weigh down on someone so much but I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry over what I had done. It hurt to think about what pain I had caused and may still cause.

I was so close, so fucking close to telling her the truth but the coward in me along with my desperation to be with her stopped me from saying anything. I wasn't going to tell her, I couldn't, I wasn't going to lose the most important thing in my life, instead I was going to do everything in my power to make it up to her and make her happy and if that dick Tyler ever said anything about the bet again I would take the cowards way out and lie through my teeth to her. Anything to keep the truth from coming out, I just couldn't bare the thought of not being with her

_I'm sure people would say honesty is the best policy and to suck it up and be a decent man, but seriously after what I have done I don't think I would ever call myself a decent man....._

"So did you guys have fun today?" I asked as me and Bella sat in the living room with everyone else. Emmett and Jasper had now switched to playing Rock band, a much more manly game as Jasper had called it.

"Oh my gosh Edward we had a amazing time we bought lots of lovely things and you should see Bella's dress" Alice squealed from the chair

"Well I would but someone forbid me to see it" I said scowling at Bella

"Patience sweetie, patience" she said kissing my nose before snuggling up into my arms.

We had been sitting downstairs with everyone else for a while now, my mom and dad got back from their party thing a few hours ago then dad decided he wanted to take my mom out for a meal leaving us all in for another night. I had to give it to Alice though, they had no idea a party happened, at least I'm hoping they didn't.

"Who wants pizza!" Alice shouted reaching for the phone, Emmett's hand immediately shot up followed slowly by everyone else's. I heard my stomach gurgling at the word pizza, guess I've made my mind up.

"Bella you want any?" I said nudging her.

"Can I share with you?" she asked hopefully, _But of course..._

"Yeah sure we'll get one to share" I shouted Alice and told her what we wanted before turning my attention back to Bella

"So what time do you have to leave tonight?" I asked the sadness evident in my voice

"Huh?" she looked confused. Okay I offended.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like I wanted you to leave or anything" pretty sure I'm babbling now

"No its just I thought Alice told you I'm stopping over again" She said looking hopefully at me.

No words came out, instead I pulled her into a tight hug and began kissing every part of her face I could find silently making a note to have Alice's yellow porche she is so desperate for flown to our house tomorrow as thanks.

"You didn't think I was stopping?" Bella asked once my attack was over

"I didn't know; I wanted you to and hoped you would be but I didn't want to pressure you or anything" I shrugged

"You're abit cute you know that" she smiled. God I loved that smile.

"I try" I said shyly playing along which made her smile and giggle even more. Yes I get Bella in my bed with me again all night. This was fan-fucking-tastic.

The next few days passed along dully, Bella stayed with me Saturday night, we kissed and touched and I told her over and over how much he meant to me. We didn't take any more steps, I was rather glad about it to be honest; I don't think I could have dealt with Bella wanting more from us when I'm still getting over my own guilt. So I held her and watched her sleep, smiled as I heard her mumbling in her sleep and felt my heart swell a little when I heard her whisper Edward. I loved waking up to her, I had never had the joy of waking up to someone and being happy they were their before, normally I wanted them out of my bed and away but with Bella it was the total opposite, it made me unhappy to drive her home Sunday afternoon, even after she promised to see me in the morning.

"So Eddie how's things going?" Emmett asked me when I got back home "Your beloved gone and now your all sad" he whined

"Leave me alone" I mumbled throwing a pillow at him which he gracefully caught.

"Dude you really got it bad for this one, I'm surprised I thought it was an act" he laughed. _What the fuck?_

"What?" I almost shouted "Is it hard to believe I actually like someone?"

"Dude chill. I don't want you to get your panties in a twist but think about it from our point of view, you randomly come to us one day after coolly ditching us for months saying you fell for this amazing girl that you have been in the same class as for three years without even talking to and were meant to believe its all meant to be and shit?" I said suspiciously

"Of course were gonna think something's up, but you proved us wrong and I'm happy about that bro. I'm glad you got a girl you love n shit" he said turning his attention back to the TV.

"Love?" I almost whispered

"Yea?" Emmett said looking at me like it was the most obvious thing "You so love her"

"Do I" I said in confusion. I didn't want it to sound like a harsh thing because it really wasn't. I was just so overwhelmed by what I was feeling I was having a hard time processing everything. Yeah I cared about her lots and I wanted to be with her, but love?

"Okay answer me these questions, do you think about her all the time? Does your stomach do flips when you think about seeing her?" I nodded to both as Emmett started laughing at me

"What? Stop it!" I whined, _great whining like a ten year old girl now._

"I'm sorry but it's cute, you never been in love before or had feelings like this for anyone so of course your all confused. But I see the way you look at her. Definatly love." He nodded confidently

"I don't know?" I mumbled.

"You don't look at her like a girl you want to fuck anymore, you look at her like you would go crazy without her" he said rolling his eyes "Can we keep this conversation on the down low though please. Girly chats and dance mats in one weekend are going to get people question my...tendencies abit" he said looking rather worried and just like that my confusion was replaced with laughter.

Emmett really could make me laugh when he knew I needed it.

Love? Did I love her, I knew for a fact that she was important to me and I wanted to do whatever I could to make her happy. I wanted to shield her away from Tyler and all the wrong people in the world, but just thinking about her now caused a smile t come to my face. I laughed at the stupid silly things she said to me and the strange things she did.

The bottom line was she made me happy, but was that enough to call it love?

* * *

The next day I couldn't get to her house quick enough to pick her up, I was practically bouncing in my car as I pulled up. She walked out wearing a short black skirt, not short Jess short but short for Bella and a black and white striped shirt thingy. Her hair was wild today...sexy...

_Sex hair on Bella...No Focus!_

"Hey Bella" I said as she walked up to me and gently kissed me

"So how did you survive without me last night, was it the most difficult night of your life" she said placing her arm over her head dramatically

"Oh god yes, how ever did I survive" I said playing along as we got in the car.

"So you ready for yet another week of education" she said slouching in my car seat, her skirt was rising up just a little, yet it was still enough to get my brain working overtime.

"Only a few weeks left, I'm sure ill survive" I laughed

"Yeah and then school's done and...That's it" she said trailing off.

"Yeah I guess it is, kinda sad in a way" I said quietly. I knew what she was getting at, where we go after school. But to be honest I was more concerned with getting through the next few weeks with her. School first, we can deal with the rest of our lives later.

"I'm rather shockingly excited about prom Y'know" she said absentmindedly

"Wait, the girl that was dead set against it is now turning into a mini Alice" Okay now I'm just waiting to hear her get all worked up

"You do not compare my excitement for prom to the crazy hyper obsessive Alice" she huffed.

_And there it is!_

"Calm down love, I'm just playing with you. I just like to see you get all worked up" I laughed pulling into a parking space at school

"I'm sure you do boy" she smirked before getting out the car and slamming the door leaving me sitting staring at the door, trying to work out exactly what she meant. She has such a fucking dirty mind. I love it.

School passed, well the way any day does, we sat close together in biology, my fingers gently trailing her thigh, her hands stroking mine. Hell Mr Banner could have told me the room was on fire I wouldn't have noticed, the only thing I did notice was my girl getting all flushed, biting her lip when my fingers moved even slightly. I had no problems staying there all day but the bell had other ideas for us, she made her annoyance pretty damn clear when she had to get up and out the class.

"But but that was so nice" she said holding my hand and pulling me towards her locker. _In public Bella...really...._

"You want to make a public display of me feeling you up? Because honestly I'm all for it, just police chief's daughter and all, people would think you might have higher morals and stuff" I said biting my lip to hold back a smirk

"Okay you wanna talk to me about morals? I believe I have more morals that the majority of girls in this school. So I believe that gives me the divine right to publicly make out with my boyfriend if I want to. Any problems with that?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Hell no anything for my lady" I smiled pulling her towards me and crashing my lips into hers.

God I was behaving like a horny teenager, making out in hallways, groping my girl in bio? That's not me is it? Regardless I was fucking loving this side of me. I had always felt like I needed to act so cool at school to attract other girls but now I could say in total honesty I didn't really give a shit. I was completely content in kissing Bella and copping a feel in public view and acting like a complete dick because she was happy with that guy. Nothing else mattered anymore. This reminded me....

"Bella baby, as much as I would love to stay here and do this all afternoon, Alice is waiting for you in the cafeteria and from the sounds of your stomach you may need feeding" I laughed

"Guess your right, only if you promise to finish where you left off" she said biting her lip. God she was driving me wild with her lip biting.

"I promise, now go ill catch up" I added

"Where you going?" she asked. Fuck, well might as well be as honest as I can

"I'm going to talk to Tyler. I don't want to" I added as I saw her face shift from confused to angry "I just need to talk to him about what happened Friday and to stay away from us"

"Makes sense" she shrugged "As much as I hate him you go sort stuff out. But if he gives you any indication of him being a dick...in any way, I wont hold it against you if you decide to kick his ass" she smiled

"Okay ill be on the lookout for any little thing but trust me it wont take much to make me want to kick his ass" I shrugged.

"That's not a problem" she said kissing me softly "Don't be too long" she said slapping _my_ ass before walking away.

Such a fucking tease

I seriously couldn't wait to see what she would be like when we were at that stage. I don't think I have ever been more excited or desperate to have sex with a girl as I have been with Bella. Guess I have this fucker to thank I thought as I walked up to Tyler, he was sporting a nice purple bruise on his face. I took a minute to admire my handiwork before walking up to him

"Hey I know you aren't you the guy that used to be a legend at this school before you got whipped" he said laughing, Mike who was too much of a sheep to think for himself began laughing along with Tyler at his pathetic joke

"Nice bruise" I said simply smirking.

"Do you want something?" he said sharply, the annoyance clear in his voice

"Just a word please. Alone" I added as I saw Mike stand up. He glared at both me and Tyler for a second before sitting back down and talking to Eric. Damn where the hell had Eric been I hadn't seen him in weeks.

"What?" Tyler said

"So because Bella wouldn't get with you she bitches about everyone and is frigid?" I asked simply trying to contain my anger

"Oh she told you that, yeah well she pissed me off. New to the school, trying to carve out a name and all and she shot me down. Not good, but hey I must have done something right, you believed me" he laughed

"Your trash dude, your pathetic" I replied. It was now I saw that he was never worth my time.

"I might be trash but I'm not the one that was adamant that he would fuck a girl for seven hundred dollars" he shot back.

"I'm totally aware of that and I'm gonna do anything I can to make it up to her; she doesn't deserve any of this. We are the worst kind of people" I mumbled

"Wow never imagined Edward Fucking Cullen to admit that he fucked up" he laughed

"Yeah I fucked up, we all did okay. But I'm telling you now stay away from her, I don't care what the fuck you do or say to me but don't hurt her more than you already have" I said

"As opposed to her boyfriend who is only with her because of a bet"

"I'm not with her because of a bet-"

"-Anymore" he finished my sentence "But don't forget how you got their in the first place" he smirked "Your not going to say anything to her are you. Oh this is priceless. Who would of thought you would be a fucking coward" _Don't rise to it, don't fucking rise to it. That's what he wants_!

"And if you say anything? You think she's gonna believe a word that spews out of your mouth? Lucky for me I'm the lesser of two evils, keep my fucking money I don't care anymore, I'm out." I growled clenching and unclenching my fists.

"I'm gonna hit you back, just remember that" he said pointing at me and laughing before he walked away.

I let out the breath I had been holding in and ran my fingers through my hair, honestly that's the way I figured the conversation would go, well either that or gave him a friend to join the shiner he already had, thankfully I didn't rise to it.  
I walked back into the cafeteria and walked straight over to my girl kissing her on the head. She quickly turned round and the smile fell from her face. Guess it was evident on my face how things just went.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she said softly stroking my neck

"Geez Edward you look like someone ran over your puppy" Emmett laughed

"Fucking Tyler" I growled "Just letting him get to me. I told him to stay away from you and he was getting all up in my face about how I changed and all this shit" Technically I'm not lying, just a few alterations.

"Don't let him get to you sweet, he's not worth anything. Look this" she started pointing to the two of us "me and you that's what's important now, Tyler so isn't" she said placing her hand softly on my leg again.

And she was right, nothing else really mattered now. I looked over apprehensively at Jasper, being the only one who knew what I had been up to; he merely smiled lazily at me as if he were telling me it was okay.

That afternoon I took Bella home with a promise to come see he later, first I needed to sort out some things. Like plans for prom, I wanted to make it a special event for Bella, tux corsage the whole nine yards.

"Alice can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked tapping on her bedroom door.

"Now's not a good time?" I heard her shout through the door sounding rather strange

"Please its important" I whined through the door

"Unless you want to see something I really doubt you do I suggest you fuck off" Jasper s voice came through the door.

Oh fuck mental images I don't want at all. I quickly backed away from the door and practically ran downstairs into the living room to find Emmett and Rose all cuddled up. God is everyone all horny and desperate today

"God I cant go anywhere in this house without seeing horny couples" I mumbled sitting down trying to focus on the TV, when all I really wanted was Bella right now.

"What's up your ass" Rose snapped puling away from Emmett

"Well I got Alice and Jasper fucking upstairs and you and him looking like you'll be going the same way within oh five minutes and all I want is abit of advice" I sighed

"If we help you will you leave us alone please, I was just about to get lucky" Emmett laughed

"Sorry just before I ask where are mom and dad?" I asked puzzled

"Dad went to pick mom up from the office so we only got half a half hour before there back so c'mon!" Emmett practically shouted

"Okay so all I wanna know is, like I haven't really had a girlfriend before and I want Bella to have a good time at prom so I was just wondering if I should do anything like flowers or something" I asked quietly, yeah I'm blushing now fantastic.

"Awh that's so cute!" Rose cooed "And to think I wanted to kick you in the balls when we first met" she smiled. Yeah okay kinda deserve that. Emmett merely laughed

"Please help!"

"Okay here's the deal, you want to make her feel special right? Flowers are good, find out what she likes, corsage definatly" Emmett nodded

"You might wanna at least try and look presentable, but don't go too over the top, girls like lazy sexy" Rosalie added

"Lazy sexy?" Emmett asked now suspiciously interested

"Yeah like suit and tie and all that but like tie done loosely top button of the shirt open, messy hair. Girls love that kinda thing" she nodded running her fingers over Emmett's chest.

"Okay thank you, and since you two are obviously gagging for it, I'm gonna go away, far away" I said getting up and walking out the house, the further away from the sexual antics going on in my house the better.

I pulled up at Bella's house, knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer the door so my stomach pretty much dropped to the fucking floor when her dad answered the door, how the fuck did I miss the cruiser in the drive. I quickly looked him over

_No gun, right okay......_

"Hi chief Swan" I said putting on my most polite voice

"Uh huh, Edward was it" he nodded leaning on the door frame

"Yes that's right sir, I'm here to see Bella, is she in?" I asked nervously

"She's upstairs" he said not moving. _Jesus Christ Edward grow a pair!_

"Can I go and see her please, I said I'd come round this afternoon to sort out some homework?" he looked me over for a second before sighing and moving away.

I slowly made my way up the stairs looking around slightly as if I didn't know where I was going and he pretty much watched me walk all the way up, yeah so her dad was terrifying.

I walked over to her bedroom about to knock on the door when I heard something from inside

_hey dainty girl flailing on the side of the road with your great thumb in the air  
I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your underwear......  
and does your humble husband know of 'ee hitchin' seedy path with car operating  
_  
What the fuck, who's she talking to?  
_  
Sexual deviants  
but Julian would never understand  
and doesn't he know?  
Just because he's a painter and he loves you  
it doesn't mean that he has got a clue_

_  
_I quietly pushed open her bedroom door and saw her sitting at her computer, back to me. She was wearing a black wife beater a pair of grey shorts and grey leg warmers. She had a pair of big headphones on she was singing loudly and bless her, slightly out of tune. Listening to what she was singing I had no fucking clue what it was but I liked it.

_About my Thumbelina  
I've never seen a pair of digits quite like yours, before  
and I have travelled shore to shore  
in such arduous pallor  
you're almost perfect body's got me quivering in a ball....._

I was tempted to just go up to her and wrap my arms round her but I figured she would get all flustered and annoyed at me, still I couldn't pry myself away. I leant my head against the doorframe and just watched the back of her, she was practically swaying in her seat now to whatever it was she was listening to

_To that brass cowgirl with her hands petting your crotch  
and humping you in towering grass  
naked and gender bending_

Whatever it was she was listening to was abit raunchy, well tame in comparison to the types of things Emmett usually listened to but it was abit of a turn on hearing her sing this.

_But jelly bean you can never comprehend the intellect of her mind  
and just because you can make her come with your hand it doesn't mean she'll be your woman....  
_

I'm pretty sure hearing her sing the last line made my dick twitch and I was done standing watching her, I walked over knelt down behind her and wrapped my arms round her waist and, as expected, she jumped nearly a foot in the air and blushed the deepest red I have ever seem

"How long have you been there" she asked embarrassed

"Long enough to know that if you make her come with your hand she might not be your woman" I smirked as she hit me blushing again. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, you looked so cute sitting singing your dirty songs" I laughed

"Not dirty just abit different" she said

"No I like it, kinda a turn on hearing you say those things" I whispered pulling her closer to me

"I, I need to finish my work" she stuttered slightly. _Awh I made her nervous_.

"What you doing?" I asked letting her go. _Keep it at her pace_ I reminded myself

"It's a covering story for the paper on prom, yanno the build up what's going on, the excitement surrounding it and all that jazz" she shrugged before sitting back down

"And now your gonna be there with everyone else" I said nudging her cheek with my nose.

"I just want you to know, I'm really looking forward to it and I'm, I'm really glad I'm going with you"

"I promise you a special night you will always remember" I said resting back on her bed watching her as she wrote.

"I can't do this anymore" she sighed ten minutes later

"Do what?" I said frowning

"This work, whilst your all spread out on my bed like that" she smirked.

"Its your dirty song isn't it, turned you on so much that you want some off me don't you" I laughed

"Well with Charlie downstairs I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind lots of this" she said kissing me deeply. "Don't worry I'm sure we can find another time for you to _'make her come with your hand'" _she whispered making me fucking hard again.

I fucking love this girl.

* * *

Haha Edward likes dirty Bella!

Good Gawd i love that song!

Hope everyone liked that. Next chapter is going to be Edward POV again! && will be build up to the prom which im sure you will all enjoy mightily.

But reviews will get it up quicker!

Reviewers get /Emmett in a box with a red bow!

Lovelove

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, I know! early update. I'm shocked too haha. I'm not having the best day today, i kinda failed my driving test earlier. I swear im getting very sick of it now! Anywhoo i started writing this to try and cheer me up and surprisingly it did!

Thank you for the reviews last time *Throws out Emmetts tied up with red bows*

Oh and because lots of you asked last time. The song used in Chapter 18 is called Thumbelina by Nightmare of You...Bloody fantastic band, so go listen to the song because it's ace.

Still in Edward POV, so please enjoy his crazy loved up ramblings and epiphanys.

It could be said that in this chapter as Jasper so nicely put it earlier on "the shit hits the fan"

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Dont own, wish i did.**  


* * *

Edward Pov

It's funny how things can be going so unbelievably well in your life at one time. It makes everything, for one moment, perfect. Like nothing can ever change and you will live happily ever after forever. It makes you feel so thankful that you have it and so terrified that your going to loose it all at the same time, but when those things change or end its amazing how empty you feel. It's like your whole world is collapsing around you and there is nothing you can do to stop it. It's like the one light in your whole life is fading away and no mater how desperately to try to grab onto it you will never catch it. I suppose I should be thankful for that one perfect moment in my life

But I had to fuck it up. I had to destroy the one good thing I had going.

* * *

"Bella come on were gonna be late" I whined as I desperately tugged on her arm trying to pull her out of her bedroom.

Stupid ancient printer going to make us late for school, I wouldn't normally be bothered about being late but the last few days we had been slacking quite abit in the school department and I didn't want to make matters worse. Didn't help that prom was only four days away so everyone was feeling the excitement.

"I need to get this in today, if I don't it's gonna miss the deadline for prom and I don't think people will appreciate hearing about the run up to prom a week after" she said huffing and sitting back down on her bed. "Only 3 pages to go, you can do it!" she shouted desperately to her Printer, I made a mental note to buy her a new printer as a graduation present.

"Besides we got a little time now..." she said trailing off lacing her fingers with mine,_ my god she's worse than me...._

"Bella please get your mind out of the gutter" I laughed at her trying to calm my nerves.

"I know I know I'm just happy" she laughed still keeping her hands in mine. To be honest the last few days, whilst terrifying had been some of the best.

I felt such a surge of relief telling Tyler that it was over, I never felt the need to defend someone so much as I did Bella yesterday. He had no right saying anything to her, about her or even in the same vicinity of her anymore, I felt my anger begin bubbling again just thinking about it.

"Hey you alright? You gone all pale" Bella asked pressing her hand to my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine just went abit hot there" I said forcing a smile.

"Oh okay" she replied looking slightly confused

"Honestly I'm fine I'm just thinking" I admitted

"About..." she asked

"Nothing important, last few weeks of school, prom, what's going on after school" I replied quietly.

I had been thinking about me and Bella in a more permanent way recently. Truth be told I wanted the more serious talk, I had no idea where she was going to college if she was going at all and I wanted us to, well still be us in a few months. I decided to leave it until we were both alone and not waiting for a decade old printer to print out one more piece of paper

"Honestly Bella you could have printed this out at school" I said rolling my eyes as the last piece finally came out

"True" she nodded "But why deny my printer the privilege?"

"How about because it's a piece of junk" I smirked. She hated it when I mocked anything of hers which was a little over the hill

"It's not a piece of junk, its got character and the will to continue printing. Something these fancy new printers don't have, it will keep going forever" she said poking me in the chest at every word. _Oooh Feisty Bella is a hot Bella_

"Are we still talking about your printer or have you shifted to defending your car for some strange reason?" I asked laughing as she walked out of her bedroom. She stopped and turned round

"Ummmmm both!" she replied happily her eyes sparkling. _So amazing_ I thought smiling to myself.

"C'mon dude were going to be late for school" she said tugging on my arm

"Okay first off I was the one telling you we would be late and second, did you just call me dude?" I said smiling

"Yes but now I agree that we will be late and second you know you love hearing me call you dude" she said biting her lip and opening the front door.

The ride to school was relaxed and light hearted. We listened to her iPod; educating me in good music was what she called it, playing songs I had never listened to before by bands I had never heard of. I thought I was a music know it all. I did know some things but to be honest she was flicking through so many songs it was difficult for me to differentiate one from the other. So I sat and smiled and replied with my honest opinions the funny thing was it made me happy to see her so enthusiastic about music.

"And this is Silverchair, you remember me mentioning them before?" she asked.

"Sure" I replied nodding. _I didn't._

"Well this is them, this is my favourite song, its called black tangled heart, there singer was signed when he was 14!" She carried on rambling about the band and I carried on listening to her taking in sections of the music. I'm sure it was something I would never listen to myself but because Bella liked it I was ready to go home and download every song they had done.

"And this" she carried on "Is what I play" she said putting another song on. It started off quietly; I was practically straining to hear it. But when I got louder I realised it was the piano piece that she had been playing at my house, God it seemed so long ago. She sat and smiled to herself as it carried on, I could see her fingers twitching at different parts, as if she wanted to play it, it was then I heard the second person begin playing. She was right it really did sound better when two people played, I could do this, I could learn how to play this piece for her. Surprise her after prom and we could play together. I know she would like that. I smiled proudly to myself, as I pulled into the schools parking lot for finally finding something she would like. I

am the fucking don!

"What are you so happy about" she questioned as I opened the passenger door for her and pulled her close towards me wrapping my arm around her.

"Nothing, just thought of something for you" I smiled again, god I'm fucking amazing

"I'm not a big fan of surprises, oh god you're not spending money are you?" she said quickly

"Bella relax, no money being spent, i'm just thinking of something for prom" I admitted

"I'm thinking of something for prom too" she whispered. _Oh right okay didn't expect that_

"And may I ask what that would be? I questioned

"Hmm no you may not, be patient" she laughed

"I'm not a patient man Bella" I said in all honesty. I was a miracle I was being so patient with her still any other girl would have been gone by now.

"Well that's just tough, only a few days to what. I think you can handle that" she said pulling me into the building, amid the stares of everyone.

It still amazed me how everyone couldn't get over the fact that we were together. The girls still kept coming up to me when Bella wasn't around, which wasn't much, asking for me to get with them to which I politely yet firmly told them no. But Bella, well no one really said anything to her anymore they didn't bitch about her, aside from Jess and her posse but I don't really think Bella gave a flying fuck about them in the first place. I don't really understand why people found it so hard to come to grips with the fact that Bella and I were an item. I get that I used to be somewhat of a slut but people can change cant they I'm proof!

"I have to go to class now" Bella said tugging my arm from around her waist.

"No you don't you see, you don't have to go into your class for another oh 45 seconds so I'm going to stop talking now" I smiled as I leant down and kissed her softly, she parted her lips slightly and let out a soft sigh. Her sweet breath sent shivers down my spine and I pretty much forgot where I was I was ready to start ripping her clothes off before I heard a small cough behind me. _Alice great..._

"Alice, hey!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes

"Sorry to steal Bella away from you but we need to go into class" Alice said grabbing Bella. I quickly gave her one more kiss and promised to meet her outside her class before turning round and walking to my own.

"Hey" I heard someone say quietly as I sat down in my history class. Turning to my left I saw it was Eric offering a weak smile.

"Hey dude how are things going?" I asked nodding

"Alright. Been busy on the paper, stuff for prom Y'know" he shrugged.

"Yeah I do actually, Bella's been going crazy about her deadline for her article" he laughed at me "What's funny?" I said smirking confused

"Its just you have turned into one of those guys that associates everything to his girlfriend just so he has an excuse to talk about her" I smiled to myself realising he was probably right

"Yeah sorry cant help it at the minute" I laughed

"No its good, I never thought i would see you as one of those guys but its good. You seem like a nicer person" he added

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Well before you weren't that nice to me. You seemed to only talk to me because you had to or because I could help with some um gambling situations" he said whispering the last part.

Shit I forgot he knew

"I'm really sorry Eric, I didn't realise that's what I been like. Guess I was a total jerk yeah?" I asked

"You were, but your better for standing up to Tyler" He admitted, well that's new. I thought he was like Tyler's little lap dog.

"You think? I'm sure he wants to destroy things with me and Bella" I shrugged. I saw Eric's face fall slightly, he looked a little pained actually.

"Dude you alright?" I asked concerned

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I wouldn't worry. Either way I'm sure you and Bella are strong enough for anything" he smiled before turning away ending the conversation.

Okay that was slightly foreboding, why would he say that? Tyler wouldn't try anything; he knows that Bella wouldn't believe anything he said. I tried to push Eric's words out of my head and focus on some other things most noticeably the other thing Eric had said to me. I really was an idiot, how could I seriously have thought I was a good person, ditching my family, using people who genuinely wanted to be my friends, betting on the virtue of a girl.

I decided a complete overhaul was in need. I wanted; no I needed to be a better person but in order to do that I needed to get rid of the person I used to be. In my musings I had come to somewhat of an epiphany, I was thinking about my friends, my family and how they reacted with each other.

I thought about how close Alice and Jasper were, how stupid Rose and Emmett were together but also how much they loved each other and it made me remember everything about me and Bella. Every stupid thing we did with each other every time she would take the piss out of me and I would let her. I remember what Emmett said before.

_.......You don't look at her like a girl you want to fuck anymore, you look at her like you would go crazy without her. Definatly Love........_

And it was right then I realized he was right, I did love her, I had been feeling these things for weeks now but never realised, even when I still thought it was about the bet it wasn't it was about her. I was just too stubborn to notice. I love her, .Her. I don't think anything else had ever felt so fantastic falling from my lips. I couldn't hold the smile from my face.

I practically ran out of my class and towards Bella's just as she was walking out

"Told you I would be here to escort you to your next class" I smiled holding out my hand

"Considering its a class we both have together I could have just met you there" she laughed

"I'm being a gentleman, for once, please Bella don't deny me the pleasure" I said almost pouting

"Fine, than you kind sir" she said linking my arm. I was practically bouncing around the halls_._

_I love her, I loveee her!_

Our next two classes passed with me doing pretty much nothing but staring at her and smiling like a fucking idiot.

I had made a decision and it might fuck up everything but it might save everything at the same time. I was going to tell Bella everything. About the bet about why I was with her in the first place, but mostly about how I felt for her now. How she made me so fucking happy and how I loved her so fucking much. Not now, soon, after prom. If she hated me forever fair enough. Well not fair enough I mean I would fight for her but I didn't want to destroy her prom night. Yes its official, Edward Cullen is no longer a coward, he is going to be a man and tell his one love the inner workings of his fucked up mind. All I could do was try and make her realise how much of a nice guy I am now and not the dumb fuck I used to be.

"You have been MIA all morning what's wrong?" she said poking my nose

"I have just been thinking about the last few weeks" I admitted, kinda true.

"What have you been thinking about the last few weeks?" she asked

"Okay, there are things about me I need you too know, the person I used to be. I'm not ready to tell you now but I just want to know if when I do tell you, that you will hear me out in the entirety" I got out quickly before I lost my nerve. She looked at me slightly concerned before leaning over the desk and kissing me gently.

"When you're ready to tell, ill be ready to listen. I'm good at it" she smiled. Thank god for this girl. I kissed her again before we were rudely interrupted by the bell again. I'm gonna rip that god damn bell out of the wall if it interrupts one more time! Before I could even comprehend what was going on Bella was half way out of the door, thankfully I had no problems catching up with her

"Hey where you running off to so fast?" I asked spinning her round

"Paper, I need to hand in my article or it's gonna miss the print. Don't worry I wont take long, ill meet you in the cafeteria in a little bit" she said kissing my cheek and running off down the hall slightly tripping on her lace when she got to the bottom. I smiled as I watched her pick herself up and looking round awkwardly making sure no one saw. God I loved her. I wondered into the cafeteria in a totally blissed out state, hell I could have floated there on a cloud I was so hyped up

"Someone looks happy" Rose smirked as I sat down next to her "Where's Bella?"

"She went to hand in her article and I'm just in a good mood" I shrugged

"No, uh huh" Jasper said shaking his head "Someone doesn't look just happy, someone looks in love" he said smiling widely. How the fuck!

"So he finally figured it out, hallelujah!" Emmett laughed raising his arms up

"Okay okay" I said waving them off but honestly I was just so happy that other people knew.

"So are you gonna tell her? When you gonna tell her?" Alice asked over excitedly

"Prom, well after prom. I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her everything" I added looking at Jasper for the last part. He nodded knowingly in my direction and smiled slightly in encouragement.

We must have been talking for another half hour before I realised that Bella wasn't back, stupid on my part considering I had been thinking about her all day, but I quickly excused myself from the table and went to find my Bella.

I went to the newspaper editing room and they told me she left almost 15 minutes ago, where the fuck did she go? It was getting to the point where I was going to start scouring every classroom when I saw her sitting on one of the benches outside, her shoulders hunched forward. My stomach dropped as I saw Tyler, fucking Tyler, walking towards me with the biggest shit eating grin on his face._ What had he done?  
_  
"I told you I'd hit you back" was all he said before punching my arm and walking away from me.

God what did he do to her. Instinctively I ran over to her whispering her name softly and wrapping my arms round her shoulders but she pushed me off, with force. It was then I looked properly at her face, her eyes were bloodshot and her hands were shaking, she was holding what looked like an envelope.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked desperately, but not getting too close

"Tyler told me that you were using me for sex, he said I was nothing but a bet, is this true" she said choking back her tears. Oh god no, no, no she cant find out this way no!

"No baby god no Tyler is a prick, why would you believe a word he says?" I asked moving towards her but she jumped back from my touch,

_She can't seriously believe him!  
_

"I don't believe Tyler" she started as I let out the breath I had been holding in "But I believe you" she added defeatedly holding up what I could now see wasn't an envelope but a folded piece of paper.

The fucking agreement Eric made us sign.

Agreeing that I was planning on fucking Bella for the cash.

And it was in that moment that my world began to crumble around me.

* * *

Ooooooh i know im so so sorry to end it there but the next chapter is gonna be super long and incude both Edward and Bella POV which i know you all love.

I hope you all liked it, i know she found out but everything cant be sunshine and rainbows! We need abit of angst! haha.

Reviews are love, reviewers this time get Jasper tied up in a bow, if you want him that is & i could do with some cheering up. God damn driving!

Untill next time!

x


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone,

Well i was totally stunned by all the comments everyone left. Thank you so much, they really made me happy && im so over my test, its re booked so i will get it next time!

I'm sorry this has took a while, real life got in the way abit this week. But here it is. Split POV here.

Hope you all like. I'm really proud of this one.

**D****on't own. Wish i did.**

* * *

Edward

It's ironic really, when your so ready to tell someone one of the biggest secrets your holding someone always gets there and tell them first. I suppose I should say I wasn't surprised but I was. Thinking about it now Eric's twitchiness in class and his slightly weird message were telling me something huge, telling me the one thing I had forgotten, the written agreement.

* * *

"Bella god please listen to me" I said walking over to her but she pulled away again. _This cant be happening....._

"Listen to you, I just asked you if this was true and you lied to me! Why the fuck would I listen to a word you say now" she shouted, she was crying again. I made her cry,

"Bella look I know it looks messed up but please let me explain" I said trying to move closer to her again

"Don't you dare touch me Edward I swear to god" she spat out through her tears

"Okay no touching" I said raising my hands "just sitting here" I said slowly sitting down on the bench "Let me explain please"

"No ill explain shall I, Okay because you have nothing better to do than ruin peoples lives you decide to make a bet that you can 'fuck Isabella Swan before school ends' that about right?" she said quoting the piece of paper in her hand. Okay don't exactly know where I'm going now. _Wing it just wing it._

"Bella listen to me please, you said you would listen to whatever I had to say, you promised me before" I reminded her. She folded her arms and went quiet but made no attempt to move, guess that's the best I'm gonna get at the minute

"Yes its true okay the whole thing is true, but everything's changed now. I'm different because of you" I said trying to reason with her. She let out a sarcastic laugh

"Different because of me? Please Edward your acting different because of $700. I'm nothing to you" she said shrugging

"Yes okay to start with you were, I didn't really care and I just wanted the money, but don't you see if I hadn't only seen you as this quiet geeky girl we wouldn't be where we are now" I added desperately

"Oh what beautiful lukewarm sentiment" she replied sarcastically. _Shit...._

"Okay I just heard that how you must have and it didn't sound good at all" I said nervously

"Just save it Edward, you set me up!" she almost shouted. I'm pretty sure people were starting to take notice and listen to us now "You set me up to loose not matter what. You conspired with the one person I really and truly despise and all so you could win a goddamn bet. Your pathetic"

"You're right I am, but Tyler played me too, you think if I knew for one second what he did to you I would have done anything?" I shot back

"But you could have. You had every opportunity to talk to me in any of the classes we had for the last three years, but you didn't so don't give me that excuse Edward because it doesn't work" she said sitting down as far away from me as possible.

"Bella listen to me, as soon as I found out what he was like and what he did I told him I didn't want anything to do with his stupid games anymore and I told him to keep the money because you were more important than it" I said softly moving closer to her. She didn't try to move, that's a good sign.

"Bella" I heard softly behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. Alice. "Bella are you okay?" she said walking up to her

"You need to leave" she said quietly to me

"No I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out" I said sharply, and that's when she looked at me directly in the eyes and I actually saw how much pain I had caused her I could see her heart break written all over her face. I did this to her.

"Edward please leave, please I can't deal with this right now. Just go" she whimpered through her tears.

"Bella I'm not going anywhere" I said softly

"Fine ill leave" she said quietly standing up

"Bella what's going on" Alice said grabbing her hands; I looked around to see everyone standing quietly behind me all looking very confused. Only Jasper was the one with the look of sadness and anger etched on his face.

"Were you in on it too?" she asked softy

"In on what? Bella what the hell is going on?" I could tell Alice was on the verge of tears too, she hated not knowing what was wrong with people or how to help them

"Y'know I really do love you Alice so you don't have to play games anymore but I'm done, if you're serious and you don't know ask your loving brother to explain why he feels the need to make bets about girls" she said before gently removing her hands from Alice's and walking away from me.

Alice turned to face me, tears evident in her eyes now but also something else, anger like I had never seen it before. What the fuck had I done.

"What did you do Edward?" she asked walking over to Jasper taking his hand

"Nothing, I didn't do anything?" I protested as I saw Jasper shake his head

"Edward please don't lie to me, I want to know why my best friend just asked me if I was in on some bet and I want to know why right now" she said coming up to me and pushing me

"What the fuck Alice!"I practically shouted as Jasper pulled her back

"Edward..." Rose said in a warning tone

"Fine okay you want to know what I did, you want know. I just fucked up the best thing that happened to me because I'm too much of a dick okay. I made a bet with Tyler that I could fuck Bella by the end of school is that what you wanted to hear Alice. I fell in love with Bella because of it and because Tyler is so much of a pathetic asshole he decides to ruin my life and tell her everything. That make you happy Alice" I said raising my voice with each word until I was practically shouting it outside the school. Yeah people were definatly staring now and Alice was definatly crying

"I knew something shady was up" Emmett said quietly "I just thought you had actually grown a conscience and decided to grow up"

"Now we find out your even more immature than before" Rose said through gritted teeth

"Gee thanks Rosalie that's really what I needed to hear right now" I said running my hands through my hair

"What the hell did you think was going to happen, your messing with peoples lives here. Do you know that throughout the last few week Bella had no idea why you were even paying her attention" Rose added "She couldn't understand because she thought you were too good for her" I winced at her words.

"She's too good for me" I whispered sitting back down

"Got it in one!" Rose said sarcastically

"Do you understand that Bella thinks we were all in on this now?" Alice said looking at me in anger "She thinks we used her as well as you, so thanks to you she has just lost her boyfriend and her friends and I have lost one of the best friends I ever had. Are you happy now?" Alice asked quietly

"What type of question is that, course I'm not fucking happy" I shouted back

"You were happy when you were making the damn bet, how could you do that Edward seriously?" Rose said more softy than before, sitting next to me

"I don't know, I just did, I was stupid then I was just bored. But now everything has changed, everything is different, she's Bella and god I love her so much and I'm so scared that I fucked everything up" I whispered desperate to keep my own tears in.

"Well honestly you probably have dude" Emmett said, not one for mincing words Emmett

"Thanks that's what I needed to hear" I relied dryly

"Honestly dude, she found out that you were only with her to get laid that's gotta mess her up abit" he shrugged.

The harsh part was he was right, they all were, hell even Bella was. I was just being too stubborn and trying to place the blame onto anyone else without actually owning up. I was trying to paint myself in a better light when in all honesty I was the lowest of the low.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" I asked desperately

"I wouldn't" Rose shrugged "But Bella's always seemed a little more passionate than me" she smiled

"C'mon we gotta go to class" Emmett said pulling Rose and Alice away

"Were gona talk later Edward Antony Cullen" Alice said sharply, you could tell Alice meant business when she used full names. She walked off with Emmett's arm draped protectively over her shoulder, leaving just me and Jasper

"You couldn't just tell her yourself could you" he said sitting down next to me. _Here we go._

"I was going to tell her just Tyler got there first and then she tricked me" I mumbled

"Tricked you how exactly?" He asked inquisitively

"This might be one of those things that get's worse before it gets...Even worse I guess in this situation" I said sighing and running my hand through my hair again. "Okay when we made the bet Eric wrote down everything, when we were doing and how much we were betting and made us all sign it." Jasper sighed as if he knew what was coming. "Anyway Tyler showed her this and then she asked me if I made a bet about her, I said no because I didn't want her to find out this way but she already had the contract thingy and knew I was lying to her. She did it to find out if I was really a liar. Guess I am" I said hunching my shoulders and resting my head in my hands

"Yeah you are, I told you to tell her before things got fucked up but look what happened. And now your all in love and shit and do you think she's gonna believe you if you tell her that now?" he said harshly

"No she's not, but I need to tell her anyways. If she forgives me fantastic but I'm not going down without a fight" I said defiantly

"Good because I don't want you to be the way you were before. Truth be told, I fucking hated that guy" Jasper said honestly

"Yeah, I heard that a lot today" I mumbled

I walked away from Jasper and back into the school, as I walked down the halls everyone was staring and whispering at me. Any other time I would have been pissed but right now there was only one person I wanted to see and he was right in front of me by his locker

"Yorkie" I shouted coming up behind him

"Hey Edward" he said, sounding pretty terrified "What's up?" I couldn't hold back my anger as I pushed him against his locker

"Why did you do it, why did you have to fucking give him that god damn agreement" I shouted at him

"He said the bet was over and that he was going to bin it, he never said what he was using it for? What did he do" he asked raising his arms

"He showed it to Bella so now my relationship is officially over and I have lost the one girl I actually love so thanks" I replied sarcastically. His face fell at what I had told him, he really didn't have a clue what he had done

"Edward, geez I'm so sorry, I didn't know what he was going to do. He said he was going to bin it" he cried

"And you believed him?" I said in utter bewilderment

"Well did I have any reason not to, he's my friend too Y'know" Tyler said defensively

"I'm so messed up, everything is ruined, thank you for that. Oh and Tyler was never your friend, he was never anyone's friend, he even told me how you were his little lap dog on several occasions. So I guess were all finding out the truth today Eric" I said pushing myself away from him and towards my class.

I knew Bella wouldn't have gone home yet, she had no way of getting home, plus she didn't want to miss any classes this close to the end of school. So all I would have to do is wait outside her class until she finally comes out. Deciding not to bother with my own class, like hell I would be ale to concentrate I walked over to Bella's class and slid down the wall next to the door looking at her through glass panels in the door. She looked so hurt and broken, her eyes were glazed over almost as if she was there in body but her mind was off somewhere else. I continued watching her and about 10 minutes before class would be over she raised her hand and spoke to the teacher, I couldn't make out what was being said but she grabbed her books and bag and slowly made her way towards the door. Everyone was staring at her, centre of attention for all the wrong reasons, just another thing to add to the list of things I had done to hurt her.

I quickly pulled myself up and stepped away from the door watching her walk towards the main doors, I slowly followed her outside, she was going to leave without talking to me!

Bella" I shouted desperately, I saw her hunch her shoulders in defeat and slowly turned round to face me.

* * *

Bella

When I was younger and I mean way younger I went on a trip to Florida with Renee, I'm not a big fan of Florida but she was adamant so we went and one day I was in the pool with my blow up water wings on and I saw a girl older then me in the pool without them and the stubborn little girl in me decided she could do that too, so I got out took them off and jumped in the deep end. I have never felt such a strong force on my chest. It was like I was trying desperately to cling to anything, anything to pull me out of the water but I just kept sinking deeper and deeper and the pain in my chest was getting heavier every second. What felt like a lifetime was really less then a minute before Renée jumped in all Baywatch and recued me, but I never forgot how absolutely terrified I was and how desperate I was to breathe.

This is pretty much the same, only no one is going to pull me from the heart wrenching pain this time

* * *

I slowly turned around to face to boy the destroyed me, no that's not quite fitting, lets try the boy that I loved with all my being that went and broke my heart.

_Yeah that sounds much better..._

"I would of thought by the whole me ditching the last bit of class that it was clear I was avoiding you" I sighed

"Wow Bella tell me how your really feeling" he replied sarcastically

"I'm being honest, you know honesty. It's an exciting concept, you should try it sometime" If he was going for sarcasm so was I.

He sighed and began running his fingers through his hair, it looked even more unkempt than before. He looked up at me and I could see how much he was hurting, his eyes had lost their life which made his whole face loose its shine. He looked totally defeated

"Bella I just want to talk" He offered quietly

"So talk?" I replied folding my arms

"Somewhere abit more private? I don't really want everyone hearing our conversations" he said weakly

"Why worried your reputation will be on the line" I replied sarcastically.

"Bella I don't give a fuck about my reputation to be honest, I don't care if I fade into obscurity and no one ever knows who I am ever again I just don't" he said moving closer to me.

"I find that very hard to believe" I said shaking my head

"Okay you want to do this out here fine, look I'm sorry I lied to you" He shouted to my back

"That's all your sorry for? What not betting on me, using me for sex...ual things?" I said quickly making a point of saying he didn't use me for sex, he didn't get that far.

"I didn't, well I did but then everything changed. At first it was about the money but then I got to know you and we spent time together and the more time I spent with you the further and further away the bet went. I didn't give a damn about that and cared about you, you know I did everything I could to make sure you didn't find out from anyone else" he shouted.

"Oh that makes me feel so special, I'm sure I'm falling in love with you all over again" I replied sarcastically.

He stood staring at me for several seconds not saying a word just looking at me right in the eyes, at any other time I would have been happy but not it was making me feel stupidly uncomfortable and I just wanted to scream at him to say something.

"You love me?" he said barely above a whisper._ Okay didn't want him to say that_

"What does it matter now, really?" I sighed

"I matters to me, god Bella I lo-"

"Don't!" I cut him off "Don't you dare say that to me, not now, not after everything you have put me through today because its not true" I cried, anger now causing fresh tears to prick at my eyes

"Its true" he said quietly

"No its not, you claim that you love me?" I started "But you don't do this to someone you love. If you loved me so fucking much you would have ended things with Tyler sooner or not even have started them in the first place and you would have told me everything sooner and not lied to me because I caught you out" I said gripping my hair in anger.

I looked at his face and his fists were balled up in his eyes, his breathing was erratic and I wanted nothing more that to calm him down, but I couldn't. He moved his hands away from his eyes and they were red and blotchy, he was crying over me.

"Bella please I made a mistake and you have no idea how sorry I am, everything else I told you was the truth, everything we talked about and everything we did was truth" he said now closer to me than before.

His hand rested gently on my cheek and I felt a huge rush of sadness and heartache creep upon me, and just like that I was sobbing into his embrace. I hated him so much but right now I needed anything to cling onto, to stop me from drowning.

"I can't do this I'm sorry" I said pulling away from him a second later. He bit his lip and looked at me with such pain I almost broke down again

"Bella I'm so sorry look at me, this is who I am now. It was never about the sex when I was with you, it was about me and you, us and only us" he said resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled at him even though I knew he was lying. He didn't mean to, he was trying to delude himself, make himself believe he didn't hurt me as much as he actually did.

"Edward, it was about the sex for you, it always was and I knew that. I wanted it too, and you know what, I was gonna give it to you" I choked out. He looked up at me confusion etched on his beautiful pained face.

"What?" he whispered.

"You did a good job Edward; did you even know I was ready to give it up for you, to take the final step. I was willing to sleep with you after prom, to give myself to you because I trusted in you so much and I wanted it to be with the one boy I loved so fucking much because I assumed you felt about me the way I felt about you. But it wasn't meant to be, I have never been so desperately in love with anyone before and it turns out it was a sham" I shrugged laughing through my tears

"Bella it was never a sham" he whispered

"Maybe, but that's what it feels like right now" I added looking away from him "I need to leave now, I need a few days please don't try to talk to me. Do that one thing for me please" I asked him. He nodded silently resting his forehead against mine. I turned to walk away, if I didn't now I never would

"Bella" he said once more. I didn't turn around

"About Alice and the others, please don't blame them they had no idea what I did. They are just has hurt as you are so don't punish them for my mistakes" he said quietly

"Thank you, I mumbled over my shoulder before walking away not looking back, because as much as I hated him and couldn't stand him and was so angry at him for putting us both in the situation at the minute, I was still so unbelievably in love with him. I knew that I couldn't stay angry at him I wanted him too badly.

Its funny but I'm pretty sure some part of me knew exactly what he was doing the whole time, I knew he wouldn't never go for a girl like me unless there was some ulterior motive. I slowly began walking out of the school grounds and back home I knew it would take me a long time to walk there but it gave me something to do, it took my mind of the ever growing pain in my heart. Then it started raining, at least I could let my tears fall freely and continuously without anyone asking if I was okay, I had never felt so much like a zombie in my entire life, I felt like I was walking around but my mind was totally somewhere else, I could have been walking for hours and wouldn't have noticed. By the time I got home I was shivering and soaked through but my tears had stopped, I don't think I had anymore tears left in me.

I slowly pushed my way into the house, and straight through into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I looked at the counter and saw that Charlie had left me a note

_Got off work early so have gone to see Billy  
Will be back around 11  
Don't stay _up too late  
Dad x

Fantastic, so I'm on my own with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Thinking about it, it's actually a good thing, I really couldn't deal with all my dad's questions right now. I changed into my sweatpants and a tank top and put my messy wet hair in a bun I walked back into the kitchen and looked at my phone, I suppose I'm just glutton for punishment because I was so desperate to see a message or a missed call of him but I had nothing Not really surprising. I guess I'm just clutching straws.

I had just put my pizza in the oven when my phone began vibrating and the sound of Muse filled the kitchen.

"Hello" I mumbled quietly

"Hey you okay Bella?"

"Not at all you?" I replied dryly

"Not after everything that went on today. Look can we talk sometime tomorrow please? There are a few things I want to; well we all want to chat to you about?"

"I don't know if I'm up for talking about him to anyone really" I mumbled into the phone

"Look we just want to talk like we normally do, we want to help"

"Okay, ill see you in class tomorrow. Tell the others ill meet them in the cafeteria at lunch" I replied sighing

"Okay and Bella, he's a complete and utter prick but he didn't mean it, I know that. Ill see you tomorrow, take it easy tonight"

....And just like that I was thrown a lifeline.

* * *

Well well i do wonder who Bella was talking to on the phone

Hope that was alright, i was getting teary writing it haha.

R+R please and you will all get Edwards with big red bows and i know you all want those haha.

Next chappy will be up soon i promise!

xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Everyone!

Two updates in one week! You lucky lucky people.

Im so happy for all the reviews i got for the last chapter, you are all amazing. I'm well happy that everyone likes the way the charaters reacted in the last chapter. Basically i figuerd that Bella is heartbroken and disapointed in what Edward has done and just doesnt have the energy to scream or hit him.

Both Bella and Edwards POV in this chapter again, last one though. Next chapter will be back to Single charater POVS.

Also this chapter is sort of based round a song, i heard the lyrics and thought it fit amazingly well. 3am By Busted. If you havent listened to it i suggest you do becasue its an amazing song.

Anywhoo! Ill stop talking now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV

I walked into the house in a daze; how the hell I got home I have no idea. I had spent the last two hours driving around the town for no reason whatsoever thinking over and over about how I could just let my girl walk away from me. She said she wanted space which I would understand if I didn't have that aching knot in my stomach telling me that this was the end for us. I walked into the house expecting everyone to see waiting arms folded and to be honest I was so over everything today. What I didn't expect was my dad coming down the stairs smiling at me

"Hi" I mumbled solemnly

"Got a minute Edward?" he said still smiling; I shrugged and followed him into the living room. He sat on the sofa and I sat on the closest chair to him, took him forever to actually strike up a conversation and I was wondering if Alice had told him everything and he was getting ready to ship me off to a boarding school.

"How's things going with Bella?" he asked casually, okay didn't expect that one

"Is that a joke" I said sharply as his smile faltered

"No not at all, why should it be?" he asked. So now I'm digging deeper holes for myself_ fantastic_

"Just we had abit of an argument today and I thought Alice might have said something" I shrugged

"Oh well is it anything you want to talk to me about? I can be very perceptive when I need to be?" he smiled at me.

"Maybe some other time but thanks dad, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said trying to get things back on track

"Its nothing really I just wanted to see how things were, you've seemed....different the last few weeks. Happier I guess, you mother said you have a 'glow' about you" he said using air quotes.

I had to smile at my mom, she would do anything to make sure I was happy and the last few weeks well she must have been ecstatic. God I'm fucking up everything for everyone.

"Yeah things were, I mean are great thanks, I'm just happy Y'know school over prom coming up and all that" I added trying to force a smile.

"Well whatever this girl has done to you I'm glad of it" he smiled before standing up and putting his hand on my shoulder reassuringly before walking out the room.

I slouched back in the chair and closed my eyes letting out a huge sigh thankful for even a little bit of piece in my house but I suppose karma really is a bitch because just as I was becoming totally calm the living room door opened and then slammed shut just as quick

"Can we do this later Alice" I said without even opening my eyes

"No we cant, me and you are going to sit down and we are going to talk about everything do you understand me" she said and I felt the sofa shift. I exhaled deeply and opened my eyes looking at her, she smiled softly at me and gestured for me to move towards her.

"You okay?" she said quietly

"No I'm not, I really don't care anymore, and she can never see me again for all I care. Ill be out of here in a few months and I can chalk it all up to a bad experience. Bella can tell everybody I'm Satan incarnate and can bitch about me for the rest of her life if she wants. She walked away from me! Why should I expect her to forgive me? If I were her I sure as hell wouldn't forgive me" I shouted

"You don't mean that" Alice said softly

"No I don't but it makes me feel better" I said putting my head in my hands

"You okay?" she asked again

"Exhausted" I replied honestly. She pulled me towards her so I was lying down on the sofa with my head on her lap.

"Tell me everything Edward please. I hate you right now for what you did, but you're my brother and I will always love you no matter what. I just want to know" she said stroking my hair

"I feel like I'm in therapy" I laughed to her before taking a deep breath.

I told her everything, about the bet about talking to Bella for the first time trying to get her, everything that happened with jess and Tyler, how my feeling started to change and how I felt when I saw her at the party. How it felt hearing Mike say things about her, everything Bella told me about Tyler and what he did and finally how I told him that I didn't want in anymore and basically threw my money at him for Bella. She sat and listened to everything I said to her not saying a word, just reassuring me throughout and I was so totally grateful for her at that minute.

"Okay Edward you want to hear my honest opinion" she said after several minutes of silence

"Please" I replied shutting my eyes

"You love this girl, you really do. You messed up and that happens, not normally on this scale but still. You want her to forgive you because you need to feel better about yourself but I'm not sure you ego needs anymore " she said laughing. I mustered up the worst death glare I could and sent it her way.

"Look I'm not condoning what you did or even letting you off the hook, you brought all of us unwillingly into this and it not fair on us or Bella, but she loves you so much Edward, you just need to give her a little time. I'm proud of you for standing up to Tyler though and telling him to keep your dollar, shows how much you have changed."

"Yeah I have heard that a fucking lot the last few days." I huffed, getting kinda sick of it now

"Edward you never saw yourself how we did. You ditched us, made fun of us to gain brownie points with your basketball friends; you did everything you could to try and climb up the social ladder and didn't give a shit who you stepped on to get there. You bitched about your friends to us then went back to them which makes me wonder what you said about us to them and you thought you were better than everyone" I could sense her tensing up at every word. God I was such a prick.

"That's really how you all saw me?" I asked looking up at her as she nodded softly

"Why should I expect anything off her now, I hurt her in the worst possible way" I mumbled

"Yes you did, but sometimes there are stronger feelings there, those feelings might win overall" she smiled.

"I'm going to meet Jasper; he's taking me for pizza. You want to come?" she asked hopefully standing up

"Thanks but I'm good, might just go to bed" I mumbled "Oh there's something else I didn't tell you, but please don't get mad at either of us" I said wincing

"What you done now Edward?" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Jasper knew what was going on, he found out at the party. But said it wasn't his place to tell anyone" I said quietly. I expected her to scream at me or at least start bitching about Jasper but nothing, she just folded her arms and smiled at me again

"Its okay Edward, your best friends and he was right it wasn't his place to tell anyone. I just hope him knowing made you see some things more clearly"

"It did" I agreed

"Well good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my boy oh before I go, you're still coming to prom aren't you?" she said.

"Um no" I said skeptically

"Yes you are, just because your not going with Bella probably it doesn't mean were not gonna have an ace night. Promise me please" she said looking at me sadly. I cant make her feel any worse

"Fine ill go" I mumbled

"Fantastic, see you later" she said skipping off

I sat up on the sofa looking around the room, not matter what I did or tried to do I wouldn't be able to focus; my mind was too busy wandering around remembering everything that me and Bella had done. I couldn't play piano I couldn't sit and watch a movie in here, hell I couldn't even go in the kitchen; everything brought her back into my mind. I got up pacing the room for a while before slowing making the move to my room; guess I'm a glutton for punishment.

I opened my bedroom door and my mind went back to the night of the party watching Bella lying on my bed, me telling her she was my first girlfriend. I smiled to myself remembering all of these things; I quickly put my iPod in its speaker system and put it on shuffle before falling back onto my bed, anything to get my mind off Bella but nothing worked. I must have been lying on my bed staring at the ceiling for hours, I heard Alice come back Rose leave and my parents go to bed but the time I actually checked my alarm clock it was 1am yet I couldn't find it in me to go to sleep, if anything I was more awake now with all these thoughts running through my head, than before.

I picked my phone and iPod up shoving them in my pockets and grabbed my keys. I needed to get out, needed to see her, to make sure she was alright that she wasn't feeling the same way I was. That she was somehow miraculously happy and carefree, I knew I was kidding myself but it couldn't hurt to try and make myself believe, without thinking about it I had pulled into Bella's street and outside her house. I wanted nothing more than to bang on the door and make her come out and talk to me but I couldn't, hell for all I knew she'd told Charlie everything and he was about to come out and try to blow my head off with a fucking shotgun, so I sat and looked at her house nothing special going on, lights off no activity yet it made me feel better knowing she was in there.  
This was the closest I was going to get to her now, outside her house in the middle of the night, god I sound like such a fucking stalker. It was then the gentle lull of my classical music changed on my iPod and the beginnings of Silverchair came on. If I was supposed to feel even worse it was working, it was like everything Bella was screaming out to me. Instinctively I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Bella's number after a few rings I heard her happy excited voice telling me to leave a message

_Like she's gonna answer the phone at 3 in the morning dickhead, if she would answer for you anyways now..._

"Bella" I started "I don't really know why I'm calling you, I can't sleep I can't think of anything except you right now. I'm outside. I know it's stupid to be outside now it's not like you're gonna get up and start waving out the window but It...It makes me feel closer to you I guess. God I'm such a fuck up. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I'm not good at apologies and I'm normally the one that makes people feel the way I am now. Guess karmas a real bitch" I said with a harsh laugh

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want it, I can't help craving everything you have Bella. I seriously don't know how much more my heart can take and I'm not even the one on the receiving end. I guess ill talk to you soon Bella; just know I'm not giving up without a fight. I let you walk away today but that's not gonna happen again. I love yo-" my sentence remained unfinished as the message ran out. Guess I was lucky I could say all of that. Suddenly the lack of sleep felt the need to catch up with me. Maybe my mind was holding out on sleep until I could tell Bella exactly how I was feeling. With a heavy heart I slowly turned the key and started my car up driving out of her street, failing to notice the small flicker of light in my beloved's room.

Bella POV

So I'm sitting here listening to this god damn message on m phone for what I'm pretty sure is the 15th time. I like hearing his voice.

I had been sitting in my room listening to my iPod for the last few hours not really wanting contact with anyone. Charlie came home at 9, early as usual asking how I was, when I replied fine he could instantly tell there was something wrong but I didn't tell him.  
For some reason I felt the need to protect Edward. God knows why, I should have told my dad Edward fucked me over and bet on me but I don't think Dr and Mrs Cullen would be happy when I called telling them there son had bullets in his kneecaps. So I didn't, I told him I wasn't feeling well and needed sleep, sleep being the operative word, no matter what I did I couldn't force myself to go to sleep. When I tried to I just pictured everything that had happened today, Tyler the fucktard sniggering and smirking as he told me Edward needed to explain something before handing me the paper. I should have really ripped it up then and told Tyler to get bent but curiosity got the better of me I guess and it kinda destroyed everything,

_Stupid curiosity_

Guess in some twisted way I could say its my own fault that all of this happened, but I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing beside me. Looking at my alarm clock I saw it was just after 3, who the fuck would be calling me now. I looked at the names on my phone and felt my stomach drop, l_ike hell I'm going to answer to him!_

After a few rings it stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief, that was until my phone vibrated again telling me I had a voicemail message. I'm pretty sure I sat staring at my phone for a good ten minutes before I switched my bedside light on and found the brave girl inside me. His message was enough to make me cry again, telling me how sorry he was again and how he was sitting outside my house. I quickly ran to the window but no one was there, he was right though, in some fucked up way it made me feel better knowing that he was there. Then he said it, that he wasn't going to give up and it made me feel better for some reason. It made me see that even though he did a fucked up and twisted thing, he still wanted me. The next few days were going to be hell, but I had some strange thought in the back of my mind telling me that everything was going to be okay.

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and ate breakfast, everything that seemed quite normal but inside it was anything but. I got in my banged up truck and unsurprisingly it decided it didn't want to start first try. Guess I really had been neglecting it the last few days, I gave it a few minutes and tried again, and it spluttered to life just about and began juddering to school slowly. I laughed to myself thinking that if Edward could see me he would be rolling his eyes and telling me my truck is shit.

I pulled up at school and quickly scanned the parking lot for his car, it was there. Closest to the school and surprise there was an empty space right next to him. I stubbornly tried to find another space but all I could find was the furthest away, sending glares towards his car I parked in the empty distant space and began walking into school. No one tried to talk to me today. No one smiled, no one even made a joke at my expense, they all just stared, the occasional girl sniggered at me and I'm pretty sure that was the most alone I had ever felt at this school.  
After keeping my head down and talking to no one through my first few classes I was so unbelievably happy to hear the bell for lunch. I stepped out my class and there he was smiling at me, I gave the first genuine smile all day and walked over into a waiting hug

"You alright Bella?" he asked quietly

"No I'm not Jasper I'm just not. I feel like I'm in a fucking circus" I mumbled into his jacket

"C'mon where going to talk" he said ushering me away

"You said everyone wanted to talk?" I questioned

"Yeah they do but there's some things I need to tell you first" he said pulling me towards the benches outside. We walked outside and sat down on the bench that destroyed my life yesterday, but today it felt oddly comforting.

"What's up Jazz" I said smiling at him

"Before we go see everyone else I just wanted to tell you something and you can hate me all you want after but I need you to understand these things" he said quickly. My stomach began twisting in knots again as I slowly nodded for him to continue

"Okay so I have known Edward for years, we used to be best friends in middle school, we would hang out all the time, he was the one that forced me to go talk to Alice because he knew I had been pining over her for years. Then we came here and for a few months it was okay, he got on the basketball team and then thins started changing. He wasn't my best friend anymore for lack of a better word he was a prick. He would leave us for his new friends; make fun of everyone sleep with as many girls as possible. Hell he even tried to hit on Rose when he knew she was with Emmett" he sighed

"Is this supposed to make me feel better about him, because it ain't working"

"I'm getting to the point" he laughed "Then he told us about you. And I will be the first to admit that something was up, the night before he was off with Jessica and then the next day he is declaring his love for you. It didn't make sense, but despite everything I still felt like he was my best friend so I humoured him and said I would help him get with you. Now I see we were pretty much adding fuel to the fire of his little plan" He shrugged

"Anyway after a while things started changing he wasn't acting like prick Edward normally would, he sat with us, got rid of the girls and he was just different. He kept talking about you all the time and he would just have this smile on his face when he said your name. It was kinda strange but we were happy to have our Edward back and it was because of you" he smiled as I bushed a little.

Okay here's where it gets bad though" he winced "At the party last week I saw Edward talking to Tyler and I overheard everything that he had done, the whole bet and everything. He said to Tyler he was still in but I could tell his heart wasn't in it anymore, it was like he was telling Tyler what he wanted to hear but he didn't believe it himself"

"You knew and you didn't tell me" I said sharply

"It wasn't my place to tell you. If I had told you I would have been just as bad as Tyler" I looked at him questioningly "Ok not as bad as Tyler but somewhere on the same level, Edward needed to grow a pair and man up. Seriously when he knew I knew he, well first he threw up then he began to tell me how much of a fuck up he was. Didn't deny it but there was no point arguing with him. He knew he did wrong and was looking for the right time to tell you" he smiled weakly "Before Tyler destroyed everything" he added "So you can hate me if you want but I'm just telling you the truth, he's better because of you"

"I'm not mad at you, I want to be but I get what your saying I really do. I just don't know if I could ever trust him again" I shrugged

"You really do love him don't you" he said, not a question more like stating a fact.

"I really do and its so hard because I don't know how someone that claims to love you can do this" I mumbled

"Edward didn't claim to love you when this started remember, when he did he was so far in he was scared that he would loose you" he smiled "Just take some time and see what happens but you two are to good to throw everything away. That's exactly what Tyler wants, to see both of you unhappy and miserable, c'mon I'm pretty sure Alice will be pitching a fit if were not back soon" he said holding out his hand to help me up

"Y'know your very philosophical when it comes to relationships" I smiled

"Yeah I heard that before" he said laughing.

We walked into the cafeteria and saw Alice waving manically at me from our usual table, scanning the rom I didn't see Edward sitting with us, nor with Tyler and his posse. He was sitting alone, at a small table in the furthest corner and immediately I felt guilty, I felt bad that I had the friends and the normal table and he had to sit alone

"You okay?" Alice asked as I sat down

"Yeah thanks, why is he over there on his own?" I asked quietly

"He didn't say, when he came in he went and sat there I think he's giving you the space you asked for" I wanted to laugh at this idea, sitting away from me at school yet parking up outside my house for house at 3 in the morning, yeah that's giving me space

"See now I feel bad, I feel like were phasing him out" I mumbled

"Don't you feel bad" Rose snapped "He did a shitty thing he should be the one feeling guilty"

"Your right, sorry just in my nature to hate arguments and confrontations" I sighed, quickly stealing glances at him, he was sitting with his hood up and earphones in. Guess he really was feeling as shitty as me.

"Bella we need to talk about Friday" Alice said all business like pulling me back into the conversation

"What about Friday?" I asked

"Prom" _Well fuck that right off..._

"Alice m not going to prom" I said folding my arms across my chest

"Yes you are and I don't care what you say. Just because things are fucked up with you two at the minute, doesn't mean you are going to deny yourself a night of fun with your friends" she said forcefully. She was right, as much as I was going to fight it, what was the point, she would win, once Alice sets her mind to something that's it.

"Alice look I'm not happy about it, but ill go for you." I sighed

"Thank you" he said happily

"Ill just meet you all there" I added quietly

"Like hell you will! Your dress is still at our house and I'm doing your hair and make up and stuff. Just because you're not going with him don't mean your not going with the rest of us" she smiled happily

"Fine okay ill go with everyone" I mumbled looking over towards his table again, he slowly looked up at me and our eyes met for a fraction of a second before I pulled my gaze away.

We were both in the same boat, but maybe going to prom with my friends would help take my mind of the continuous ace in my chest.

* * *

Woo what did people think of that? If you have heard the song i mentioned before do you agree that it makes sense?

&& Congrats to people who were correct that it was Jasper who called Bella heh!

Let me know what ya'l thought please!! review and i will give you hmmm whatever you want again (within reason haha) *Glinda is back!*

Next chapter will be up within a few days i think!

xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all!

I am so so so sorry for the late update! I was in London last week to see Phanton of the Opera then Easter kinda happened and Uni work....Lots of uni work, then LaserTag.

Real Life took over abit but im back now! and i totally adore this chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews for the last one, your guys are legends

Hope y'all like this one...Proms on its way!

* * *

Bella's POV

Prom.

Hmmmm....

I sat on my bed after school debating about what exactly I had agreed to. Well the last few days I had been debating it pretty much and now on the eve of my senior prom I was actually trying to think of ways to chicken out. Sure on the surface I had agreed to go to prom but what were the underlying effects?  
I sat staring at my diagram because yes I am that crazy and made a thought bubble with all the pros and cons of prom. Sure it was fun to get dressed up and dance the night away, well maybe not the last part at all but it was going to make Alice happy. The cons on the other hand focused on me being somewhat of a spectacle in school. If I turned up and Edward turned up, but not together we would definatly be the talk to the prom for all the wrong reasons, saying that though I guess if we turned up together anyways we would be the talk of the night anyways.

Sighing, I screwed up my pathetic little diagram and sat back on my bed, why the fuck I agreed to do this was unbelievable. As if the last few days at school hasn't been awkward enough. Edward had refrained from sitting with us for the last few days, all he did was sit at the same table he did the first day with his earphones in picking at his food, Bio lessons were the strangest though we sat next to each other, got on with our work and not a single word was exchanged and the tension was unbelievable. It had pretty much gotten to the point where I was ready to apologise to him. Stupid I know, but my anger was slowly subsiding and I just wanted everything back the way it was. I was seriously exhausted with the whole charade, I guess in my book love out weighs anger, funny I always thought it would be the other way round.  
Reluctantly I gathered up my books and my overnight things and made my way out of my bedroom and downstairs

"So prom tonight huh?" Charlie said sitting at the kitchen table

"Looks like" I muttered grabbing the carton of orange juice, I was too wound up for food

"I thought prom was supposed to be a fun happy time and correct me if I'm wrong Bella but you don't look either of those" He said cocking his head to the side and looking at me. _Damn when did he get all perceptive_

"I am, its just well you know what I'm like in places like that. Knowing me I'm probably going to walk into the room admire it for a second, go to the punch table slip and have it all fly over me" I shrugged as Charlie started laughing "Oh I'm glad I amuse you" I said sarcastically

"Bells that's not going to happen, you wont fall over besides if you do trip I'm sure Edward will be there to save you" he said scrunching up his face

"Yeah me and Edward aren't going together" I said quietly

"Why not, I thought you liked him" He said trying to sound supportive but he couldn't mistake that tone of happiness in his voice. Seriously I'm sure my dad thinks I'm going to grow up to be a nun.

"Yeah I do, kinda but I'm not sure he feels that way about me" I replied simply

"Well he's an even bigger idiot than I thought he was then" Charlie muttered harshly and it was then I came over all emotional with my dad and gently hugged him before whispering a thank you. Charlie, being the 'manly man' he is sort of gave an awkward half hug and smiled gently at me.

"Your gonna look beautiful Bella, take photos for your mom I know she'll want to see what you looked like" he added

"Thanks" I smiled before waving and walking out the front door towards my truck.

Get through today and tonight and that's it I kept repeating to myself. Didn't make a bit of difference at all but at least I was trying, I was getting better on the meeting situations at school now. I even parked my car closer to his, mainly because the walk into the school was a bitch when your already running late still it was definite progress. The majority of the morning was somewhat of a mystery to me, I had managed to zone out the majority of what was happening in my classes now anyways and to be honest the teachers really didn't give a shit. I had learnt all I was going to here so what was the point anymore.

I walked into the cafeteria to find it pretty much the same as the last few, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all sitting at our usual table and Mr charming himself was becoming more emo each day sitting in the far corner, hood up and back to me. Well today I had enough.

"You up now and over here" I said standing behind him. He didn't move or even attempt to. Sighing I walked round him and began to sit down

"I said you get up and-" but I cut off mid sentence, he was sitting with his earphones in, hence the ignoring me a second ago but he was wearing a pair of thick rimmed back glasses.  
Edward wears glasses, and for some reason my heart went all a flutter, if it was possible he looked even more attractive in the glasses

"Bella" he said softly as he pulled his earphones out

"Your wear glasses" I said smirking a little, not a question more like starting a fact

"Wha – ? Oh yeah mostly for reading" he mumbled quickly pulling them off and shoving them in his pocket

"Why have I never seen you wear them before" I said still smirking at his total embarrassment

"Oh I normally wear contacts but they ran out, I have to pick my new ones up later" he said quietly

"Funny you never wore them to school before, people might think your a geek, might ruin your reputation" it came out a little harsher than I originally intended

"Yeah I'm all about maintaining the reputation these days" he mumbled bitterly.

_Awkward moment, Fan fucking tastic  
_

"Look I just wanted to come tell you to sit with us today, please? No one is going to attack you or throw food at you. It just hurts me to see you sitting here all emo whilst I'm over there. Its not fair" I shrugged "Anyways its up to you" I said walking away.

I knew he would follow me and after five minutes of him debating with himself he grabbed his books and worked his way over to us sitting next to Emmett as far away from me as possible, I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt a little but I suppose he was still giving me the space I wanted.

"Welcome back to the fold bro" Emmett said patting him on the back "Where are your glasses. Did some big bullies steal them" he laughed. Edward laughed slightly and hit him round the head. He looked awkwardly round the table before pulling his glasses back out and putting them back on.

"I like them" Jasper nodded approvingly

"Darling they are a must this season, they are Red or Dead anyways. Glasses are cool if there designer. Besides I picked them out so you know they are chic and cool" Alice said waving her hand dismissively towards Emmett

"Geek Chic" I added looking towards Alice.

"Fabulous! Geek chic, Bella I love that" Alice said clapping enthusiastically. I swear you would have thought someone had just given her a puppy

"Not that this isn't hugely entertaining" Edward started sarcastically "Can we please shift the topic of discussion away from me"

"No way, we haven't had any of this for a couple of days! Were, well I'm milking it totally" Emmett laughed

"Okay about later on" Alice said pulling everyone's attention away from Emmett "Now Bella is coming back with me and Rose, were getting ready and then were all going okay? Edward and Emmett are driving tonight. Bella and Rose are going in with Emmett and me and Jasper and going with Edward okay?" she asked everyone as I silently thanked her for letting me go with Emmett and Rose

"Yeah yeah Alice that's great, look I gotta go sort some things out ill meet you guys back home later. Bye Bella" Edward said standing up and walking towards the doors. Well that was short and...Tense. I'm pretty sure everyone at the table felt it, I let out and exasperated sigh and let my head fall onto the table. Alice's hand was automatically on my back rubbing soothing circles and asking me if I was okay. I nodded, well my mess of hair nodded from the table top and she began pulling me back up into a sitting position facing her.

"Bella I'm not having you all sad and depressed on prom night, we're going to have fun okay. Screw everyone else; it's only about you having a good time tonight okay?" Rose said grabbing my arm

"I know I know I just don't like this situation" I mumbled

"It's okay to hate him right now" Rose added reassuringly

"That's just it though, I don't hate him, I'm done being mad at him. I seriously don't think anyone could hate him more than he hates himself at the minute"

"He should" She said stubbornly

"Rose I don't wanna fight anymore, I'm sick of feeling this way and I just want things back the way they were. I hardly trust him but I don't want to dismiss everything" I added shrugging

"So you still want to be with him?" she said, her face locked in confusion

"I'm saying I want to give things a go. It will take a very long time to build the trust back up and I know everything was based on lies. But he didn't love me when he started this, I know he does now" I added looking over at Jasper and smiling in thanks

"Your a bigger person that I would ever be Bella Swan" she said rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Emmett.

The afternoon was very slow, Edward was absent from our biology class and I had Mike fucking Newton leaching over me the majority of it. I was silently praying for Edward to walk into the class just for Mike to stop talking to me but I knew it wouldn't happen, wherever he was it wasn't at school. With five minutes left of the class I don't think Mr Banner could care anymore and let everyone have free reign until the bell rang, unfortunately that didn't save me from the clutches of Newton

"So Bella, you going to the prom tonight?" Mike said to me, well more accurately said to my chest.

"Yeah I am" I said sharply

"Maybe we can meet up there or something because I'm assuming your not going with Cullen after what he did yanno" he said looking sympathetically from my face and back to my chest again._  
_

_Fucking Pervert._

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" I said sweetly

"Why not babes? We'll have fun, he said placing his hand on my arm, I shuddered at his touch.

"Because for one Newton I know for a fact you were in on the bet. Sorry about you loosing your money though, I'm sure Tyler loved how that turned out and secondly I don't really go for pathetic pervs who talk to my chest instead of my face. Jessica might let you get away with that but I sure as hell don't" I said sharply before grabbing my books and walking out the class just as the bell rang.

I felt like I was about to gag as I made my way towards my truck and practically threw my book bag into the passenger seat. I think I was taking my anger out on my truck on the way to Alice's pushing it to 50 it was starting to stutter and it was then I thought back to when I first spoke to Edward and compared it to Mike speaking to me today. The resemblance was uncanny, they were both so alike, yet now looking at them the differences were unbelievable and it was then I actually saw that Edward was never one of them, it was a mask one that was so easily broken.

I pulled into the gas station and began filling my car up trying to stop the feelings of anger flowing through me. I went and paid for it grabbing several candy bars in the process too.__

That's just what I need, a sugar rush.

I pulled up to Alice's house no longer feeling the need to knock or anything, well she did tell me off numerous amounts of times for being too polite, I casually let myself in and was greeted by the overwhelming smell of freshly baked cookies. I followed the heavenly scent into the kitchen to find Esme sitting at the counter eating a cookie, next to her was a baking tray full of them. She looked at me and smiled warmly

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude or anything" I said quickly retreating

"Its okay honey come in, Alice is just in the shower. You want a cookie?" she said holding up the tray. She smell was much too tempting for me to refuse and I quickly walked over and grabbed one off her smiling in thanks.

"So Bella are you ready for the big night" she said smiling excitedly and it was then she reminded me so much of Alice

"Yeah actually, I think Alice has brought it out in me" I nodded laughing.

"She can do that, and how are...Other things?" she said softly offering me another cookie

I knew what she was talking about obviously she would know being his mother "Surviving" I said forcing a smile

"That's what I like to hear" she said supportively and I was so appreciative of her not pushing me to answer again in that moment.

"Its amazing how fast they have all grown up, even Emmett which might be shocking, Emmett and grown up in the same sentence" she said as I laughed quietly "They have all changed so much over the last few years but I wouldn't change them for the world. Emmett might always seem like he put his foot in it, which he does quite often but his heart is in the right place and Alice well she's my little tornado but she will always slow down for people she loves she always has to know what's wrong with people just so she can help them" I nodded in understanding seeing that first hand a few days ago when she was in tears because she didn't know how to help me.

I wonder if my mom beams about me to her friends the way Esme was about her kids to me.

"And well what can I say about Edward, he has so much soul and passion but he sometimes does the wrong thing, he's a lot like Emmett that way" she said arching her perfect eyebrow "But he always puts everything he has into making it right, I swear he is older than his years sometimes" she said thoughtfully "And then when they go to New York I'm not even going to see them that much" she added taking another cookie

"Wait New York what?" I asked confused

"Didn't any of them tell you? They're all going to college in New York, well Alice, Edward and Jasper are anyways. Rose and Emmett decided to go see Europe, not that I'm condoning my 18 year old son and his girlfriend to go to another continent alone but I cant stop him, he's strong willed" she muttered to herself

"That's were I'm going" I pretty much said to myself. Okay now this had to be some weird psychic shit right here, we could have gone anywhere and we end up going to the same place. This is fate or something

"Oh honey that's fantastic!" Esme said hopping off the stool and walking round to hug me "What are you studying?" she asked excitedly

"Journalism course" I muttered as my brain was still trying to work things out

"That's great, Alice is doing Design obviously" she said rolling her eyes "I think Jasper was doing something about American history and Edward is doing music" she beamed

"Music? What about his basketball?" I asked, basketball seemed more his thing than music

"He could have gone down that route but he didn't want to be seen as the sports guy and plus he's been playing piano and guitar for almost 10 years now" she added

_God I knew so little about him,_

"Anyways honey I'm so happy your all going to still be together they all think very highly of you" She nodded. I blushed a little at her comment. "I have to go pick up Carlisle from the hospital, his car had some problems this morning and we don't want to miss all of you going to prom" she said Alice like again "I'm sure she wont be much longer feel free to go watch the TV for a while I'm sure she knows your here" she said walking out the kitchen.

A few minutes later I heard the door slam. I wondered round idly for a while and ended up in the piano room. Smiling to myself I remembered the last time I was in here and my smile faltered slightly when I remembered when we were now. I sat down at the piano and started gently pressing down the keys, I'm not even sure what I was playing, if anything but it somehow turned into my favourite piece, _god I really need to watch that damn film again soon!_

I didn't even realise anyone else had walked into the room until he sat down next to me, I carried on playing and to my total surprise he joined in. I waned to stop and ask him how the hell! But my fingers were being forced to move by something, I dunno maybe my subconscious telling me I had wanted to do this since the first time I had seen corpse bride.

And yet I had to laugh at the irony of us sitting here playing this mirroring the exact image from the film. Emily mad at Victor for lying to her, him playing with her to try and make amends and them both ending up having a good time, I began laughing to myself as we finished playing and he looked at me giving the first genuine smile I had seen in days

"What's so funny?" he asked laughing along with me

"Just irony is funny" I shrugged, he smiled as shook his head at me confused

"Watch the film you'll be in the loop then" I added "I cant believe you did this for me" I said honestly, happy for the first time in days

"It was supposed to be my prom surprise for you, but when I heard you in here I couldn't pass up the opportunity" he shrugged

"Thank you, this means so much to me" I said in total honesty. It was such a small gesture but to me it meant the world.

"Edward I – " but I was cut off by Alice screaming my name from the top of the stairs

"I have to, yeah" I stuttered as I got up off the bench and walked towards the door

"Yeah, ill see you later Bella" he almost whispered as he took his attention back to the piano

I shuffled up the stairs towards Alice's room and as soon as I got to the door I was pulled inside

"and where were you missy?" she asked questioningly

"I was eating cookies with mamma Cullen" I giggled

"Oh she makes the best cookies doesn't she" Alice said excitedly

"Yes she does and she was telling me about you all going to College in New York and Emmett and Rose off to see Europe" I said quietly

"Oh Bella I didn't want to say anything because I know we haven't talk about where were all going and I didn't want to ruin things, especially tonight" she replied as she sat me down and started working on my hair

"I know and I was doing totally the same thing, but since were going to he same place I wouldn't worry" I said breaking out into a smile as her finger stopped what they were doing and she spun me round in the chair to face her

"What! Bella please tell me your serious because I will have a heart attack...well ill have a heart attack either way but please tell me were going to New York?" she said trying to hold her excitement in

"Were going to New York Lady!" I smiled as she began screaming and jumping up and down in excitement, I wasn't going to go that far but I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. One of the main things I was concerned about has actually worked out to my advantage

"Oh my god what did Edward say?" she said trying to calm herself down enough to carry on with my hair

"I haven't told him yet and please please don't tell him before I do" I said pleadingly to her. She simply put her finger to her lips and smiled at me. I nodded a thanks and she continued talking about what New York was going to be like and if we could live together.

Rose came over a half hour later to get ready and by this point Alice was still in full talking mode but her enthusiasm was so infectious I couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her. Rose was insanely jealous that we would be in New York whilst I was jealous she would be in Europe period, Alice was more concerned with Paris and Milan unsurprisingly.  
I looked at the clock on Alice's dresser and saw that I had been sitting getting 'beautified ' for almost an hour and somewhere in that hour Alice had done her own hair and make up and Rose's too.

"C'mon Alice please tell me were done, I bet the guys are dying of boredom down there" I sighed as she took the final rollers out of my hair

"Okay Bella geez I have never heard someone complain so much" she huffed "Now go put your dress on" she shooed me away towards her bathroom and I changed into my beautiful red dress, I forgot how much I loved it.  
Alice has styled my hair in big curls again like she did for her party which added to the vintage 50's feel of the dress even more. She had done my make up minimal with thick eyelashes and bright red lipstick again. She completed the look with a paid of her black heels almost identical to the red shoes I had worn before.

"Bella you look stunning" Alice beamed as I walked back into the room

"So do you" I smiled. Her dress was a black 80's style prom dress and her shoes were silver, her hair was messed into sexy disarray and her jewellery was minimal as she claimed that the dress and shoes spoke for themselves.

Rose was wearing a strapless purple dress which hugged her curves perfectly and fell just above her knee her shoes were black and silver peep toed and her hair was curled much like mine. We did look hot as hell I had to admit

"Well were a bunch of sexy bitches ain't we" Rose said walking over to me and Alice

"Indeed we are" Alice said as I nodded "C'mon, prom's a-waitin"

We walked downstairs to find all the boys waiting in the living room, they looked very dashing in their suits but Edward pretty much took my breath away. He had on simple black trousers a tight fitting white shirt and a skinny back tie loosely knotted with a black suit jacket which had a red handkerchief poking out the top pocket, Alice must have told him the colour of my dress. His hair was its usual mess of sexiness and his eyes were sparkling for the first time in ages

"Group shot!"I heard Esme yell as we all got together to pose "Okay noW couples" she said excitedly. I looked round at everyone pairing off and walked instinctively over to Edward

"You don't have to. It's okay she wont mind" he said reassuringly

"No its okay I want to" I said honestly as we got close and smiled for the camera

"C'mon then time to go people" Emmett yelled from the door, everyone started piling out the house when I realised I had left my camera upstairs

"Don't go without me I forgot my camera" I shouted to Emmett as he jumped into his jeep. He rolled his eyes at me and I ran back upstairs to get it from my bag, as I came back down everyone was outside and Edward's car was speeding off but just as I was walking out the door I saw a small box left on the table. On the box was written

_See you in a little while  
E  
x_

I gently opened the box to find a white corsage in there for me, I smiled at his gesture and quickly put it on before carefully attempting to run over to Emmett blaring the horn for me to hurry up.

Prom here I come......

* * *

Ahhhh! You have no idea how good it feels to finally get that out, i been changing bits of it for days!

I do hope you all liked it. one of my faves to write actually. I love Edward and Bella playing together && i love Esme.

Let me know what you thought please! Reviews are appreciated.

Next chapter will not take as long to post i promise!

Review and you will all get Momma Cullen's cookies!

xxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all,

Update at last haha.

I do hope everyone likes this chapter, One of my favourite songs is used in it.

Thankyou for the lovely reviews *Gives out Momma Cullen's Cookies*

Its Prom Time!

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight. Ash Own Starcrossed.**

* * *

Bella POV

_I gently opened the box to find a white corsage in there for me, I smiled at his gesture and quickly put it on before carefully attempting to run over to Emmett blaring the horn for me to hurry up._

_Prom here I come......_

* * *

As I stepped through the doors of the gym and into the most embarrassing situation of my life Alice ran over to me almost throwing her drink down my dress, Jessica and her plastic friend Lauren were standing near and I heard a low murmur of laughter escape them. I would have ripped there pathetic faces off if Alice hadn't overwhelmed me with her over enthusiasm.

"Oh Bella isn't this fantastic doesn't the gym look slightly more appealing" she laughed

"Yeah Alice I only just got here and already I'm having a hoot" I replied dryly

"Oh c'mon Bella have some fun, proms an important rite of passage everyone should go through it at least once" she said pulling me through the doors and towards the drinks table. She poured me a glass of punch and linked my arm with hers moving me towards everyone else.

"Where did you get that?" she asked pointing to my corsage

"Oh Edward left it at your house for me I guess. Its pretty" I mumbled toying with it slightly

"Wow nice gestures from him he's really trying hard" she shrugged

Rose and Emmett were draped over each other in the corner and as soon as we reached everyone, Alice pretty much dropped me to go cuddle up to Jasper, guess they were all getting into the prom frame of mind whilst I seriously stood out like a sore thumb.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking round

"I'm not sure he wondered off when we got here" Alice mumbled not taking her eyes off Jasper

"Okay I'm leaving before you all start going at it up the walls" I said rolling my eyes before walking off towards the bathrooms.

I sat down in one of the cubicles resting my head in my hands, why the hell did I come here

_because you actually want to be somewhat of a normal girl..._

What constitutes normal though? Hiding in a cubicle at prom whilst all my friend are having a grope fest and the one boy I want to see has gone missing.

_Well then stop being a moping loser and get out there and find him!_

I sat down for several more minutes before actually getting the courage to go back out there when the bathroom door opened and in came miss amazing herself, Jessica flanked by two of her friends. One I could make out as Lauren the other I wasn't so sure.

"Did you see what she was wearing? Who the hell wears a dress like that to prom? She's trying to be something she so isn't" Jess said applying even more make up to her overly made up face. No guesses about who she was talking about

"I kinda liked her dress, it looked really classy" the girl I didn't know said moving her hair out of her face

"Excuse me, she isn't classy. Have you seen her compared to us" Jess replied bitterly pushing her boobs up so they were nearly out of the dress, it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing.

"No wonder Edward came without her. What did he say to you anyways?" Lauren said and my heart began beating in my chest a little faster. I watched them all out of the crack in the door.

"Oh just that we weren't going to be seeing each other after next week and he missed me and he wanted a dance later on which I'm hoping will become more" she said smirking into the mirror. "Y'know before she came along we were all good so now that she's outta the way we can carry on where we left off"

I wanted to go out there and rip her fucking head off, how dare she say those things about me. It was then I realised that I was here to have a good time and sitting in the toilets being a wuss wasn't going to help yet neither was listening to some stupid girl who can't get over herself bitch about me.

Oh yes strong confident Bella who had been so absent the last few days was finally back. Gathering all the strength I could I clicked the lock on the stall door and made my way out into the bathroom and straight to the mirror next to Jess acting totally nonchalant checking my make up and hair. She abruptly stopped her whiney laughing and her round face became bright red. I turned to her friend I didn't know, I had seen her before but she wasn't as 'put it about' as Jessica or Lauren were and I gave her an honest smile

"I like your dress, very cute" I smiled at her as she began alternating between looking herself over and looking at me to see if I was telling the truth, and I was. Her dress was simple black which she wore with purple shoes

"Thanks" she beamed "I really like yours too" she nodded

"Yeah I heard you, thank you very much" I said to her focusing more on Jess as if I were telling her I heard everything.

"What's your name?" I asked putting my hand out

"Samantha" she said shaking it

"So Bella, where's Edward?" Jess said smirking

"It's nice to meet you, I love your shoes aswell" I said ignoring Jessica. Me talking to a stranger about shoes! Alice would be so proud of me!

"Are you deaf?" she said her voice dripping with attitude

"No I'm just choosing to not listen, it's a simple concept" I saw Samantha snicker out the corner of my eye, whilst Jess glared at her. I guess she won't be hanging round with jess from now on.

_No big loss honey..._

"Edward, where is he?" she spat harshly

"Oh I don't know round here somewhere I would assume. I haven't seen him yet, although he did promise me a dance so I should really go find him" I replied dryly

"Hoping to cash in on his bet I assume" she said to Lauren smirking. I stopped midway to the door and turned round laughing a little

"Jess you know what, I feel so sorry for you I really do. You must have such a low opinion of yourself if you will try and fuck Edward then Tyler then Mike then Tyler again and whilst all of this is going on try and get Edward in the middle again. Y'know I actually stood up for you once, why is beyond me considering you're a heartless bitch but the things you say about me and about others, it's just so sad. You must really feel so bad about yourself if you bitch about me to make you feel better, is it because I have something you want and you can't deal with it?" I said as she remained quiet

"Oh well not that it matters I'm sure Edward and I will have a fantastic summer together and then a fantastic time in new York for the next few years, you have fun with the rest of your life Jessica I'm just off to find my Boyfriend" she snorted at the last word

"You know what your woth to him don't you? He fucked you over honey" Lauren smirked

"Nobody's perfect" I smiled before walking out the door. Samantha simply gave a laugh in Jess and Lauren's direction and walked out a little while after me leaving the two of them in silence.

I had never felt more uplifted than I did at that minute I felt I could take on anything...

"Hey babes" I heard from behind me, that voice sending a shiver through me

"God is it fucking asshole day today" I muttered as he walked in front of me

"Your looking sexy Isabella" he said trying to sound sexy

"And your looking like a dick Tyler,as usual, bye" I said sarcastically

"Don't be like that it's prom don't I at least deserve a dance" he asked

"Well lets see you told everyone I was frigid and I bitched about them, you set me up, you set Edward up and you bet on me, oh when can we dance" I said again in the sarcastic tone

"Fucking Cullen, I suppose I should thank him though, because of him I'm $700 better off" he laughed

"Your pathetic" I spat as I walked away

"I like that dress on you" he said reaching out

"Tyler I swear to god if you put one finger on me will punch you so fucking hard that the punch Edward gave you will have felt like a tap" I almost growled as I began to walk off.

"You were just a bet to him don't forget that" Tyler laughed, I turned around and faced him, with my shoes on I was almost as tall as him which I hoped helped me look totally menacing

"Yeah I was just a bet and you know what I actually see now. I'm so happy I was because if it wasn't for me being 'just a bet' I wouldn't have got to know Edward and we wouldn't have fallen in love, so thanks Tyler" I nodded before walking away.

I needed to get out, before my anger bubbled over and I hit the wall or Tyler, although hitting Tyler wouldn't be a stupidly bad thing I didn't really want to take a trip to the emergency room today.

I walked back through the gym and out onto space outside where the benches were. I sat down on a bench letting the cool crisp air cool me down and calm my anger, it was slowly subsiding when I actually realised that I had just faced the two biggest problems in my life head on and had survived, if anything I had come out better then that. I had told them exactly what I thought of them and they didn't know what to say back to me. For the first time in my life I actually felt strong enough that I could take on anything I had just run a marathon, I had passed all my exams!

_I am Rocky fucking Balboa and I have just beaten Ivan Drago_!!!!

"Hey Bella" I heard softly from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who that voice was, I sighed softly and felt two hands wrap around my waist. "Did i mention how mezmerisingly beautiful you look tonight?"

"Once or twice. Where have you been hiding?" I smiled into the night

"Around" he whispered behind me

"I missed you, I been dealing with nasty people all night" I mumbled

"Pray tell who you have been dealing with darling" he said kissing my neck

"Just the devil and a couple of wicked witches" I sighed again

"And how did that go dear Dorothy" he said resting his head on my shoulder

"I dropped a house on them" I laughed turning round

"Nice to know. And the devil?" he said resting his lips on my forehead

"I killed him with my words" I shrugged

"Do you want to dance?" he whispered. I listened to the music that was being played at that moment, Flo Rida....

"Not to bitch out or anything but I don't think we can really dance to this" I laughed

"Patience" he laughed and stood still for a minute until the song finished and a new song played, what I didn't expect was the sound of my favourite songs

_Behold this night, still and clear  
You look here just like an angel sleeping  
I wish I could ease your fears  
I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping_

"Star-crossed" I gasped "How did they?"

"I remember you saying you liked this song because it was Romeo and Juliet so I kinda told Eric he owed me and asked him to play it for you." he said biting his bottom lip. He took my hands and placed them round his neck and settled his hands back round my waist.

_In your eyes I would hide  
By your side I could defy  
The forces tearing us apart  
But reality, as it seems  
Looking back, is that our dream  
Was fated from the start_

"So who were your wicked witches dear Dorothy" he laughed

"Jessica and Lauren, who else, Jess actually gave me a little taster of you apparently asking her for a dance and more later" I smiled

"I...she...Bella you have to believe me, I didn't do that I wouldn't even go near her again I just wouldn't " he stuttered

"Calm down sweet calm down, Its okay, I don't believe any of the bile that comes out of her mouth" I shrugged

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
To save us from our fate_

"she came up to me asking for a dance later and I politely declined but you know she's like she doesn't understand the concept of no" He mumbled shyly

"We really cant catch a break can we" I laughed as he nodded along

"So who's the devil?" he questioned

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked him questioningly, he closed his eyes and sighed looking pained

"Edward why did you make that bet?" I asked him gently, no anger, no disappointment just us.  
_  
I'll remain in your hold  
Body, mind, heart and soul  
As long as I breathe  
Though consequence takes its toll  
All is out of our control  
That's how it will be_

"Do you know the type of person I am Bella? I'm nasty, I'm harsh, I use girls and laugh about them behind their backs, I used my own fucking family for my own devices, I hurt them, I think I'm too good for my friends, I try so hard to be something that I'm not because I wanted to be better and I was content being that guy until I met you. I'm a better person because of you, and it doesn't matter what you say or do or where you go ill always be thankful to you for making me a better person and ill always love you" he said resting his head on mine

_So close your eyes my young bride  
Listen to me one last time  
There's something I have to say  
When your faith turns to despair  
Always will my love be there  
And never fade away_

"Edward I need you to understand a few things okay?" I asked, as he softly kissed my forehead before resting his own against it and nodding "I love you. So much that it hurts me sometimes, I really didn't think I could be so in love with one person ever but then I found out about that bet and not even from you and it killed me a little" I felt him scrunch his eyes up and let out a defeated sigh

_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
To save us from our fate  
You can't save us  
You can't save us_

_"_But no matter what I do I cant get you out of my system and more to the point I don't want to. Everyone is against us, everyone is trying to tear us apart which became quite evident with Jess's over excitement at a non existent dance and Tyler trying to feel me up" I heard him let out a low growl and gripped my hips a little tighter "You know what Lauren said to me earlier,_ 'he fucked you over_' and Tyler said '_you were just a bet_' and you know what I said back?"

"Your fucking right I hate him?" he offered sheepishly

"Actually it went more like yeah he did but nobody's perfect and I'm also unbelievably glad that you made that bet because if you didn't you wouldn't be this guy standing in front of me" I smiled kissing him softly. He responded kissing me just as gently as I kissed him, it was short but more passionate than anything I had ever felt.  
_  
At this time now it's far too late  
The poison's in our veins  
It's true  
You know that I'd die for you  
You know that I'd die for you  
You know that I'd die for you_

"I missed you" I sighed moving even closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder, I looked over to see Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper standing by the door watching us in awe grinning like freaking idiots, I glared at them hoping they got the message which they did except for Alice as Jasper had to come back and pull her away

"I missed you too, and thank you I know it sounds stupid but I never felt so happy to have taken that bet" he answered

"I do love that song" I sighed happily as it ended

"It reminds me of us kinda except for the who dying part, the whole things keeping us apart and consequence's part" he laughed

"Yeah I got that" I said laughing too before becoming more serious "Edward I want us to be okay and I want us to be together but I'm still a little weary" I said embarrassed

"I totally understand" he nodded

"Maybe we can start off slow like move back a few steps, Y'know because I really think we...Well I need to build trust back up but I don't want to stay away from you anymore" I added

"I'm sorry for what I have done, ill earn back your trust is its the last thing I do"

"I'm holding you to that" I smiled kissing the tip of his nose.

"So your mom told me you're going to New York for college" I whispered, whilst the song had changed to something much more up tempo we still hadn't stopped our slow dancing.

"Yeah I didn't really want to bring it up before, I didn't know where we were heading and I didn't want to ruin things between us. Cant we just have a nice summer together please and deal with it when the time comes please?" he said almost pained.

I desperately wanted to tell him everything. That we would still be together and that I wasn't going far at all but something stopped me so I nodded solemnly. Something told me it wasn't the right time and I wanted it to be even more special when I did tell him,

Then another thought popped into my head something that my new found confidence would find highly amusing, something that would destroy the devil in my life. I smiled to myself as my plan began forming in my head,

_wait until Monday Bella just wait, then you can tell your boy everything_

"You look like your plotting" Edward said flashing my favourite smile at me

"Maybe I am" I smirked

"Anything you care to share" he asked hopefully

"I think not, your just going to have to wait" I smiled as he gently kissed me again and my head began spinning. How could I have gone days without this?

"You want to face everyone else yet?" He whispered into my hair

"Not just yet, a few more dances please" I sighed "So I'm supposed to be staying at yours tonight" I started

"Really?" He almost shouted as his eyes got wide with excitement "I mean, that's nice Bella, it would be easier aswell" He said coughing, trying to compose himself

"Yeah it really is. You know what I figured out a few days ago" I smiled as he shrugged at me "That I sleep better when I'm with you" his eyes became full of excitement again

"Are you sure, I mean you said about taking steps back and I don't want to push you" he started babbling

"Edward I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want to. Besides were just sleeping. I just like cuddling up to you" I admitted blushing

"Thank you Bella and I promise no funny business" he said raising his palm

"Your damn right no funny business" I smirked "C'mon,I suppose we should go back in. I'm sure everyone in there is dying to know what's happening" I said untangling myself from him and lacing my fingers with his.

We walked silently back into the school content in each others presence and for the first time days I felt hope. Hope that we were doing the right thing, I had found the strong girl inside me and I was putting her to use

_Finally._

* * *

Yay Bella told the bitches off!

But whatever could she be plotting hmmm?

I also suggest that if you havent listened to Starcrossed by Ash you download it and listen because its one beautiful song based on Romeo and Juliet, it reduces me to near tears so its gotta be good!

I think this story may be comming to an end soon, maybe a few more chapters *sobs* but do not despair! im working on my new one aswell so when this is done that shall be up and also some people have mentioned a sequal. Im just wondering if people would be interested in a sequel to this in the near future? Thoughts?

Also i finish uni next week for good *wooo!* But i still have stupid amounts of work to do so next update may be a little delayed, apoligies but i promise i will get it done as soon as possible.

Reviews are like my drug. Review and i will give ya'll more of Esme's lovely cookies and corsage's from Edward hehe

Untill next time

x


	24. Chapter 24

I'm back yo!

Hey everyone, i totally fell off the face of the earth for a while there sorry about that. But i have officially finished university now so go me!

I know this chapter is short but its just a little thing to let you know im here im alive and i will be frequently updating again. Thank you for being so patient with me and reviewing chapters in my absence, your all amazing.

So just for you here is a lil Edward POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Edward POV

_  
She wants me._

_ She. Wanted. Me. _

For the first time in a week I actually felt happiness flow through my entire body as I walked her back into the auditorium.

I finally felt like she understood what I had done and accepted it despite me hurting her. When we got to the prom I went to find Yorkie, I knew he would help me with anything, after our little dispute we'll call it a few days ago he had been oddly helpful to me, and agreed to play the song for Bella. To be honest I was pretty fucking nervous that she wouldn't want to dance with me or anything but she melted into my embrace as soon as my arms wrapped round her and we spoke the way I wanted us to so many days ago.

I felt like I was freaking flying when she said she wanted us to be together again and I totally understood that she wanted to take things slow but I could barely contain the smile on my face when she said she wanted to be with me tonight, I kissed her gently not wanting to push her into anything at all.....But truth be told I'm pretty sure I slept better when she was next to me too.

"Oh your back together" my sister sighed happily when we returned to the group

"Yeah I guess we kinda are" she said grabbing my hand tightly

"I'm so happy for you its gonna be brilliant after school and everything when were all finished" she said before stopping abruptly and smiling sheepishly

"Yeah Alice I guess it will be" Bella said through gritted teeth

Okay obviously there was something going on between the two of them that I didn't really get, but it made me think about what would be happening after school even more. It was hard enough going less than a week without being with her what the fuck was I going to be like when we finished school? I knew I would have to talk to her eventually just not right now, I didn't want to ruin what we finally got back.

"C'mon Bella is dancing with us" Alice smiled grabbing her hand and puling her away. I watched as she rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor with Alice laughing at the silly dance moves Alice and Rose were both putting down.

"You both look like you can breathe again" Jasper said nudging me

"What?" I replied

"Just a feeling I have yanno, as i've been told i'm rather perceptice" he laughed "I seen the way the both of you have been acting the last few days and it finally looks like you can both breath again, you look happy and excited about life again" he shrugged taking a sip of his drink

"Thanks, I think" I laughed nervously

"Just don't fuck it up again" he added

"Dude I can assure you I will not be fucking it up ever again" I replied in all honesty "Ill be back" I mumbled as walked towards the bathrooms

"Hey sugar" I heard from behind me, _Jesus cant this girl take a goddamn hint_

"Jess" I nodded

"So listen you said we would dance and we haven't yet" she said twisting her fake hair round her finger

"Heard you hand a run in with Bella" I said smiling proudly

"Yeah...she was crying in the bathrooms and everything when I told her you wanted to dance with me" she smirked

"Jess I don't know how you got that in your head but I have no recollection of saying that to you at all" I sighed as her smirk faltered

"I'm just reading between the lines honey" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"How does 'thanks but I would prefer it if we didn't dance' give you any indication that I actually wanted to dance" I asked honestly perplexed at her reasoning

"I... I just...I know what I mean" I shouted, obviously confused herself now.

"Look Jess, I would believe Bella over you any day so I know that she told you exactly what she thought and you cant handle it so this your way of getting even" I laughed. She looked round awkwardly

"Jess I know you, I know when you don't get your way you make up bullshit excuses to make yourself feel better but it doesn't work on me, so bye" I said walking off for what I hoped was the last time.

But who am I kidding the girl could take a hint if it jumped up and slapped her in the face...

_Or does that defeat the object of a hint.... _

Either way I hoped she wouldn't be bothering me anymore but since Bella had something she wanted it seemed pretty unlikely

The rest of prom was, well the prom, it was exactly how we expected it to be. Some girls getting stupidly wasted on alcohol they sneaked in and then being felt up by guys trying to get some. Funny I used to be one of those guys, _hmmm_.

I looked over to see Tyler with Lauren now clinging desperately to his arm, glaring at me and Bella; Bella took way to many photos of everyone and made me dance a lot more than I would have wanted to but at this point of would have jumped out of a fucking aeroplane if she asked me to. So by the time they were playing the final songs Bella was locked tightly in my embrace ready to leave

"I just want to fall asleep in your arms now honey" she whispered in my ear causing me to shiver

"That's all I want too" I mumbled quietly

"Hey uh, Alice! Yeah were gonna take off now" I shouted her whilst she was slow dancing with Jasper

"Your not comming out afterwards?" she said shocked as i shook my head "Okay, have fun" she said winking. _Fucking winking!_

The car ride back with Bella was silent, not an awkward silence but comfortable one, like we were both finally at ease, I looked over to her and saw her smiling gently looking out of the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked

"But a dollar for your insides" she mumbled smiling

"What?" I laughed perplexed

"Sorry, song lyrics, couldn't help it" she said biting her lip "besides my thoughts are worth more than a penny" she smirked

"Okay dollar for your thoughts?" I laughed. _My girls thoughts were worth it_.

"Just random things, school on Monday, after that, graduation, leaving and all, its sad, kinda like the end of an era. Plus I'm just recounting the last few months, its amazing how things work out isn't it" she sighed

"How things work out?" I pressed

"Just like everything I have now, I really am the luckiest person alive" _I would beg to differ on that one _"I mean a few weeks ago I had one friend then she left me and I thought that would be it. But now I have amazing friends and an amazing boy, its just nice" she shrugged

"It is nice" I replied quietly.

We pulled up to my house and ever the gentleman I helped her out the car and into the house

_Ever the gentleman? Fucking joke much._

We both we straight upstairs, no words being said and straight into my bedroom, she grabbed the stuff which Alice had so kindly left in my room and walked into the bathroom, I swear to god my sister is fucking psychic, I stripped down to my boxers and a t shirt, not really knowing how Bella would want the sleeping arrangements to be and sat on the edge of my bed waiting for her to come out. She came out and she looked a fucking picture, hey wavy hair was falling down over her shoulders and she was wearing a white wife beater and the shortest boy shorts humanly possible.

_And I get to fucking sleep with this tonight!_

"So there was something I wanted to tell you" she started walking over to me "but I was going to wait" she continued as she pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me.

"And what is it you want to tell me?" I asked sitting back up and placing my hands round her waist so we were even closer

"Well I was thinking about earlier, and how you were playing piano with me, you learnt it for me" she started "And then I thought about how I didn't get you anything for graduation really"

We both knew what she was going to give me, but neither of us brought it up. I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything to her about it.

"You gave me another chance that's more than enough for me for graduation" I said kissing her neck

"I know your going to New York" she said abruptly ending my kisses. __

Shit.

Sighing I moved my mouth away from her neck and looked at her trying to read her expression. I expected her to look distraught but there was nothing, she looked slightly inquisitive, as if she was waiting for me to say something else.

"Look I know we haven't spoken about college and I really wanted us to talk about it but I didn't want t ruin anything or put the dampers on anything because I don't want to ruin what we have now" I sighed rubbing my temples

"Edward you're rambling" she laughed

"Yeah I guess lots of thoughts trying to get out at once" I said sheepishly

"Why would you saying something ruin what we have now?" she asked moving off me to sit next to me

"Because I don't want us to have this dark shadow looming over us until we go our separate ways or whatever because honestly I don't know how I'm gonna cope when that happens" I said stroking her thigh

"And why would we be going our separate ways?" she whispered gently in my ear.

I'm pretty sure it took me about a whole fucking minute to process fully what she was saying, I looked over at her and smiled the biggest fucking grin I think I ever had. She wasn't leaving me, or I wasn't leaving her or what ever hell I didn't care! Was it what I thought it was?

"Bella please tell me you're coming to New York!" I asked eagerly

"Saying hi to the Big Apple baby" she grinned as I practically threw myself at her.

We weren't being pulled apart, we were together, she wasn't leaving me, all these thoughts seemed to jumble together as she wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled as I put my arms back round her waist

"When were you planning on telling me?" I said trying to sound as stern as possible

"I was going to wait until school to give you that and your other surprise but I figured it would be a nice present for you" she said biting her lip

"What's my other surprise?" I asked

"See now, if I told you it was loose the basis of being a surprise" she said rolling her eyes as I huffed and pouted at her

"Ooh Mr Cullen your sexy when you pout" she smirked

"Mr Cullen eh? I kinda like the sound of that" I grinned before leaning into kiss her

"Get your mind out of the gutter" she said mimicking what I had sad to her earlier in the week.

"Its out I promise, but I am feeling rather sleepy now so would you care to join me in bed?" I asked weakly

"Of course I would" she whispered crawling under the covers, I didn't try to grab her and pull her towards me, I kept it at her pace, taking it slowly as she wanted. Instead I opted for lying down facing her and gently holding her hand, she seemed content enough in this position and she fell asleep pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I, on the other hand had some thoughts to process, Bella and I were officially together again, we were going to the same school which meant that we would hopefully still be together then, well I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be doing anything to change that and I hoped Bella wouldn't either. Whilst we weren't as close as we had been before I didn't for one second mind, I know I would have to earn back the trust I lost and if that meant gentle kisses and chaste touches I would happily take it if it meant being with her and building foundations again, I must have been staring at her sleep for hours, hell I even heard everyone else stumble back in at around 1ish

"Dude you think they made up" I heard Emmett giggle from outside my door

"You saw them at prom" Rose huffed, I could bet she was rolling her eyes at him

"Yeah but they left early, I bet they're making up making up" he giggled again

"Emmett don't be so perverted, leave them alone" she sighed as I heard a hard thud.

"Ow Rose I'm just sayin! I'm glad they sorted there shit out, they deserve to be together" he whispered genuinely. I almost wanted to go out there and hug him, but the shuffling of feet got quieter and I assumed that rose had dragged his apparent drunk ass off to bed.

I smiled content in the knowledge that I was happy again, my girl was laying beside me where she belonged and I was back in my family's good graces, I let these thoughts wash over me and as I heard her gently murmur 'Edward' I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Okay i know it was shorter than some of my pervious chapters but it had to end there in order for the other chapters to work.

Besides i think there are only 2 maybe 3 chapters left *sniffle* but there will be a sequel! im starting on another story when this is done and the sequel to this will start soon after my new story. so put me on author alerts of ya want to see my other stuff when its up.

So what did you think of that chapter? R+R is very much appreciated.

Please leave me love as it will encourage me to update much faster, i promise no stupidly long breaks like last time!

See ya soon!

x


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all,

Wow less than a week! I'm getting better. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, i know it was really short last time but i just wanted to get a little something out plus i was abit stuck in my writing so i needed something to ease me back in. But hopefully you will all love this chapter, as there is only one more left after this *sobs*

This chapter and the next will have both Edward and Bella POV'S as i think that because its comming to an end you should see exactly how both characters have been affected.

Anywhoo onto the chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Edward POV

I was awake, I was pretty sure of that but I was so goddamn comfy there was no way I would be moving anytime soon, I slowly open an eye to look at my alarm clock, _8am_ on a Saturday, way too early to be waking up today, closing my eye again I rolled over and wrapped my arms around my Bella, she was still here, in my bed. Well this morning was just getting better and better, the gentle tapping of rain outside my window only caused me to become even more comfy, any other time it would be a huge distraction but today for some reason it was lulling me back into a peaceful sleep.

When I finally woke up at 10:30, much better time Bella was already awake tracing her finger lightly over my chest.

"Nice to know my body can old your attention" I whispered startling her

"Oh" she said moving her fingers away quickly "I'm sorry did I wake you up?" she said looking up biting her lip

"No you didn't" I said reassuringly pulling her back up to me

"So last night was nice" I said casually

"Yeah it really was who would have thought I would enjoy prom" she laughed

"Yeah I know, total shocker" I agreed "But I meant afterwards aswell" I whispered

"You mean your present" she said, I could feel her smiling against me

"I'll be totally honest, it was a very nice surprise" I said sighing

"Really?" she said looking hopeful, a_gain with the lip biting_

"Really" I said again "You have no idea how worried I have been trying to figure out how to talk about after school and us and now I find out it doesn't mater because we'll be together anyways" I smiled

"I'm glad, I have to say you were much calmer than Alice was when I told her" she laughed. Huh she told Alice first, so thats where that little outburst came from last night

"Tell my sister before me" I said pouting a little

"Oh don't be sad, I only told her because I didn't know what your reaction would be and I was nervous" she said fiddling with the blanket

"I'm not sad, I'm glad Alice is happy about it and I'm glad were all still going to be together next year, that's more than I could have asked for" I smiled kissing her forehead __

Yep back to being Edward the sap...and wouldn't have it any other fucking way

"So what's on the agenda for today" she asked turning to face me

"Um well I decided that we would stay here all day" I smirked "Just like this" I added pulling her back towards me

"That sounds lovely it really does, but you do know I have to go home sometime today" she replied. _Shit, forgot about that_

"When were in new York I wont have to deal with that anymore, I can stay in bed all Saturday if I like and you will be there with me" I said sighing overdramatically "Preferable with less clothes" I added covering my face with a pillow

"True" she laughed "but until then, I have to go home for a while, see my dad tell him everything about last night and all that jazz" she shrugged. "You can come with if you like?" she said hopefully.

Ergh, Bella's dad was scary to say the least, If he knew what I had done he would murder me, maybe it would just be best to drop her off, maybe I could climb in through her window later

"Edward he doesn't know what happened" she said pulling me from my thoughts, well that eased some tension, _like a fraction..._

"You don't have to it's not a problem" she mumbled

"So your trying to guilt me into it now are you" I smirked

"Maybe" she whispered "Did it work?" she said trying to compress a smile

"Yes it did" I said rolling my eyes "But you can't do that all the time" I said pointing my finger but knowing full well he next time she did that I would agree to anything again

"Okay then, I am going to take a shower and you are going to go get some breakfast" she nodded getting off the bed.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me attacking her lips with my own, it was slow and gentle to start with but the passion was back. The same passion we had before, ad it was then I knew for certain everything would be okay. She pulled away, took a deep breath and smiled lazily before stumbling out of bed and into my bathroom

"Yano kissing like that can kill a girl" she said as she continued walking

"I wouldn't want to do that at all would I love" I smiled

"No you certainly would not" she said closing the bathroom door behind her "But that doesn't mean you should stop kissing me like that" she said quickly opening the door again and blowing a kiss

I ran my hand though my hair unable to compress the smile on my face and hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair or sweat pants and the first shirt I found on the floor I slowly walked downstairs and into the surprisingly empty kitchen.

"Morning sunshine" _spoke too fucking soon_

Morning Jazz" I mumbled pulling the juice out of the fridge

"So how was last night" he said raising an eyebrow

"Fine, you were there" I shrugged

"Didn't mean that dude" he laughed

"Nothing happened, we came back, we spoke we went to sleep" I said rolling my eyes

"She told you about New York then?"

She told you too?" I sighed pouring myself a glass of juice

"Nah dude Alice told me but she swore me to secrecy, oh well" he laughed taking my juice "Thanks by the way"

"Oh no problem, please take my drink" I replied sarcastically

"Thanks" he added seriously before walking out of the kitchen. This was gonna be one long fucking day.

Now, I'm not really one for the culinary arts so a bowl of lucky charms and some toast was the best I could do, not that Bella minded at all, I'm guessing even if I made her a full breakfast complete with pancakes and syrup and wouldn't give a damn, all she would care about was the fact that I had done something to make her smile, so she simply gave me a lasting kiss of appreciation and sat down tucking into her amazing five star breakfast but not before telling, no ordering me into the bathroom to take a shower and make myself look presentable to go to her house, not that it would make a fucking difference, her dad was probably waiting in the house ready with his shotgun when he saw me walking up the path. Regardless I listened to what my lady had to say and I welcomed the hot water relaxing my muscles, I'm pretty sure I had been feeling unavoidably tense for the last week so this was definatly a welcome release.

I turned off the hot water and slowly stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tiles shivering at the change of climate, I wrapped the towel round my waist and stepped out into my bedroom to grab my clothes, what I didn't expect was Bella to be sitting on my bed rifling through her bag, I could see the blush rising up to her cheeks and couldn't help but let a smug look fall upon my face. So she didn't find me some kind of a leper after what I had done, I got some weird sense of pride knowing that she was turned on by me practically naked and wanted to take advantage of the situation

"Why Bella if I didn't know any better I would say you were blushing" I said using another towel to dry my hair

"I'm always blushing" she mumbled still looking into her bag

"No I mean really blushing, like you want to look at me and are having naughty thoughts" I whispered.

"I thought, yeah, you were in there, with, clothes" she muttered looking down at her bag

"Does me in nothing but a towel turn you on Miss Isabella?" I replied smoothly

"There's the cocky arrogant Edward I missed" she said looking up to me, well actually her eyes were trained on my chest "Besides what did I say about calling me Isabella?" she said cocking her head to the side.

Laughing, I walked over to the bed and sat next to her, shaking my wet hair all over her. I'm not sure if it was the close proximity or the fact that I was in nothing but a towel but the air become think with sexual tension for some reason, I gently leant across kissing her neck

"Can I ask you something?" I said pressing my lips against her again,

"Hmmm" came her mumbled reply

"Did you really punch a guy because he called you Isabella"

"Yeah, amongst other reasons" she sighed

"Other reasons?" I said as my lips traced her earlobe as she shivered a little

"Hmmm he tried to kiss me so I hit him and then I mangled up my hands because of it" she mumbled as my kisses worked their way round her neck. Her hands were now gently stroking my chest, her nails scratching in an excruciatingly light way.

"Want me to find him and rough him up" I hissed through my teeth as her fingers worked over my nipple

"No, he's just a boy, a silly little boy. He has no business here" she whispered ducking her head to capture my lips with her own before she sat up and hopped off the bed

"Ill see you downstairs sugar" she giggled before grabbing her bag and walking out the room

_she ducked out. Leaving me here. Half naked. With an annoyingly painful hard on. So much for taking a step back._

_Well fuck me._

BPOV

I figured leaving Edward like that might be a little harsh considering I was the one that wanted us to take a step back but then again it was just so god damn tempting. When he came out of that shower, oh holy hell. I'm pretty sure I needed a shovel to pick my jaw up off the floor, I mean sure I'd seem him half naked before, I felt what was hiding inside is boxers for Christ's sake but seeing him here all wet and glistening, lets just say its very VERY nice. So I wanted to have a little fun, call it somewhat of payback for the last week, I knew how hot and bothered he was getting, although he was working me up into a frenzy also. By the time my lips met his I was so worked up I was ready to rip the towel off him and tell his to fuck me there and then, but I didn't. I kept my cool and got out that room as fast as my legs would carry me_, _

_yeah I'm all about the self control me_

"Good morning Sunshine" I herd Jaspers southern drawl from the living room

"Hey boy, how's the hangover today?" I asked sitting next to him on the sofa, he wrapped his arm round me and I cuddled up to him. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward with us at all, I didn't know him as well as Edward or Alice but I felt we had a connection after what happened last week, he reached out to me and I listened to him when I wouldn't anyone else.

"Shockingly I don't have one today, no vampire antics for me this morning" he smiled taking a sip of his juice

"Where's Alice?" I asked

"Still in bed, I couldn't sleep in any more though, it was killing me" he sighed "I need to be out moving!"

"So your idea of moving involves getting out of bed, getting a drink and sitting?" I laughed facing him

"Something like that" he smiled resting his head on the sofa "What's on your mind sweets?" he asked not opening his eyes

"Hmmm just relations ship issues, boy issues" I sighed

"Oh no Alice is your go to on sex lives, I'm not at all equipped to be discussing yours and Eddies sex lives thank you very much" he laughed

"There's no sex life to discuss thank you very much" I huffed

"But you want there to be and you want to know if its too soon after what's happened" damn he was good

"That's really quite shocking" I laughed

"What how I'm very good at calculating what people are feeling, yeah I know I'm just gifted that way. But like I said I don't do the sex conversations" I shrugged

"If Edward came up to you right now asking the same questions what would you say?" I said puling myself away from his embrace and folding my arms

"Id say hot damn gimmie the down low and you and Bella dude" he said taking advantage of the southern drawl

"Funny" I replied sarcastically

"I would talk to him in a civilised manner which I'm sure is what Alice would do with you" he replied a little too politely

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes before curling back up to him

"Whatever happens will happen. Just see where things lead you" I mumbled

"Oh that's philosophical" I sighed

"What's philosophical?" Edward said walking through the door

"Oh nothing really, Jasper just trying to help with a problem" I smiled

"Problem?" he looked at me then Jasper

"Sex problems" He shouted slowly. _What the fuck!_

"Jazz I'm not a two year old" he replied dryly "and I'm sure if Bella needs help I will be more then satisfactory to talk to" he said flashing my favourite smile. He held his hand up and pulled me up

"Gotta admit that was smooth" Jasper laughed "Catch ya later"

I waved slightly as Edward pulled me outside, opening the passenger side of his car and getting in,

"I wasn't having sex talks with Jasper" I blurted out before covering my mouth in shock. He laughed a little and shook his head

"Taking steps together remember" he smiled gently

He looked slightly nervous and tense as he drove closer to my house, I gently placed my hand over his stroking his knuckles reassuringly which earned me a half smile. Okay he was nervous

"Edward were not going to a court sentencing, relax" I laughed

"Your dads a little intimidating" He replied sheepishly

"He's just being my dad, he's allowed to not like his only daughters first boyfriend. Its like a rule or something" I said shrugging as I stepped out of the car. I linked my fingers with his and pulled him towards the house, I felt hi tense up beside me again and suppressed a small laugh as I opened the door. Charlie was sitting there on the sofa, beer in one hand eyes fixated to the TV and some baseball game

"Hi Bells" he said not even looking up. I rolled my eyes and groaned

"Hey dad, aren't you going to say hi to Edward?" I asked as I felt his grip on my hand tighten. Charlie's eyes shot up to meet my eyes and a look of confusion passed over his face before his eyes settled on or intertwined fingers. He let out a sigh and stood up walking towards us

"So how was this prom?" my dad asked shifting his gaze over the two of us

"Fun, very fun" I nodded "I took lots of pictures I'm gona go print them off" I added

"Uh huh" he replied dryly looking at the two of us again

"Dad you already know Edward don't you" I said matter of factly

"Hi chief swan" Edward said quietly

"Yeah we met a few times. So what are you two now?" Charlie asked scratching his face

"Wow, I thought you would dance around the subject for at least another half hour" I laughed relaxing slightly

"Yeah well" was his response

"Chief Swan, Bella and I are together, I asked her to be my girlfriend last night at prom and she accepted, I hope this is okay" Edward said, full parent charming mode on

"Do I have a choice" Charlie shot back simply

"No you don't" was my response

"Then I guess I'm okay with it" he said attempting a smile. I smiled back and ushered Edward up towards my room telling him to turn my computer on

"Look dad, I'm a big girl now" I said following Charlie back into the living room

"I know, and I'm sure he's a good guy. If he messes you around you tell me straight away" he said looking towards his gun

"I promise, and thank you" I smiled hugging him slightly. He gave me a small half hug back and went back to his game whilst I went upstairs to the beautiful boy waiting for me in my room

And so we worked our way back into a somewhat normal routine over the rest of the weekend. Edward stayed with me Saturday night, eating Chinese food Charlie had ordered and talking. We looked at crazy prom photos and listened to music until Charlie practically threw him out of the house. I promised to talk to him Sunday, stating that my chores had taken a place on the back burner the last few days and I really should do some so I would be unable to see him. He of course gave me the wounded puppy dog look but I was strong and didn't let it get to me in the slightest. Even so it still didn't stop him texting me nearly every hour asking what I was doing. I hated falling asleep on my own Sunday night, I felt like a piece of me had gone missing somewhere and I couldn't wait until we were in New York and it wouldn't be a problem.

Monday rolled round and as if nothing had changed and as if on cue when I stepped out my front door he was there waiting to take me to school, grinning I stepped into his car and resumed my holding his hand and stroking his knuckles from Saturday. We pulled up at school and once again the staring commenced, but this time I didn't care. They could stare all they fucking wanted, I had my boy and I knew for a fact we were going to be okay, no more secrets just us together. We walked into the building holding hands proudly showing what we were for all of them to see and make their own assumptions.

"Your setting yourselves up to be the talking point of the school Y'know" Emmett said sliding up next to me at my locker

"Y'know what I'm feeling rather chipper today, and I don't really care what anyone here has to say. The people that matter know what's happened and what's going on now and that's all that matters to me" I said shrugging

"There's my Bella" Emmett said hugging me tightly nearly cutting off my air supply

"Oh I gotta go to class ill see you guys later" he said before striding off to his class

"You ready?" Edward asked walking up to take Emmett's place

"Indeed I am Mr" I smiled taking his hand and walking into one of our last biology classes. I was feeling very reminiscent in this class, this is where we started. Strange it seemed so long ago when in reality it was only a few months, god so much had happened in such a short time

"Bella you still with me" Edward whispered waving his had in front of my face

"Yeah sorry I was somewhere else then" I laughed as the bell rang. Finally! Time to get my plan into action

See I had been thinking about it for a while and thinking how I knew, well know a person in a higher place than me and how I could us it to mY advantage and get something out of it for myself at the same time, my plan was set, the game was in motion but I had the ace tucked away inside my bag, smirking I realised what I was about to do

"Edward wait" I said pulling his arm as we walked to the cafeteria

"What is it? You okay?" he asked quietly stroking my face

"I'm fine I just have some business I need to attend to" I smiled

"Want me to come with?" he offered, Oh how I wish you could just to see the reaction

"Sorry sweets, this is something I need to do alone, but ill meet you in a little while okay?" I offered kissing him lightly

"Okay, be careful" he added apprehensively walking away

I watched him go for few seconds before turning of the spot and walking down the corridor and outside onto the basketball court, exactly where I thought I would find him, perfect. He noticed me straight away and in a flash he was over towards me

"Well hello Bella Bella what can I do for your fine self today" he said trying to sound seductive

Fighting the urge to throw up in my mouth I gave him a half smile which I'm sure turned into something more sinister and pulled I'm away from his lackeys

"I believe we Tyler, have some business to attend to" I smirked digging into my bag.

* * *

Ahaha i know im so evil. But to be fair there have been lack of cliffys in this story so here is a good one!

I wonder what business Bella has to attend to with Tyler. Hope she puts him in his place! *Nods* You shall find out soon enough

Let me know what you all think! Its very much appreciated!

And it will get the final chapter up much faster

LoveLove  
xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone!

So this is it...The end *wipes away a tear* Sorry i didnt post yesterday but i have had a really bad cold the last few days and as stuck in bed with about 5 blankets wrapped round me last night, but its here now.

I'm rather sad to see it ending but dont despair because the sequal will be comming shortly. i promise, these charaters are too interesting to give up.

Hope you enjoy, its not very long, but there really isnt much more they can say at this point, they're pretty much getting there HEA...at the minute.

* * *

Bella POV

_I watched him go for a few seconds before turning of the spot and walking down the corridor and outside onto the basketball court, exactly where I thought I would find him, perfect. He noticed me straight away and in a flash he was over towards me_

_"Well hello Bella Bella what can I do for your fine self today" he said trying to sound seductive_

_Fighting the urge to throw up in my mouth I gave him a half smile which I'm sure turned into something more sinister and pulled I'm away from his lackeys_

_"I believe we Tyler, have some business to attend to" I smirked digging into my bag._

* * *

"I don't believe we have anything else to attend to unless you coming to tell me you realized that Cullen is just a boy and you want a man" he said flicking up his collar

_Oh Tyler how I'm going to enjoy this_

"You owe me some money" I said simply, his smooth facade didn't falter once, instead he burst out laughing

"I don't owe you jack sugar" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Your right, you owe Edward and me some money, $700 to be exact" I said cocking my head to the side. This time his smile fell and was replace by one hall of a pissed off look

"Lets talk" he said placing his arm round me and pulling me out of hearing distance of his friends......

************************************************************************************

"Bella" I heard rhythmically as I walked into the cafeteria, Emmett obviously

I softly skipped over to the table placing a delicate kiss on Edwards cheek as he pulled me onto his lap

"Your looking rather spritely today" rose said taking a sip of her water

"Am I?" I mused "Just guess I'm in a good mood today" I shrugged

"Bella got laid" Emmett laughed as my face turned deep red before Rose hit him

"Emmett shut the hell up" Edward muttered, clearly embarrassed also

"What! Its that happy post coital glow that Rose has" he shrugged, and then it was Rose's turn to blush in embarrassment

"Its not a happy post coital glow Emmett its just being happy and content" I sighed as everyone went back to their own conversations

"So where did you run off to?" Edward whispered

"You'll find out later, after school actually" I smiled

"is this my big surprise?" he said nudging my shoulder with the tip of his nose

"Yeah it was" I said simply.

So I had a plan, my plan was halfway complete, I was going to tell him later on that night, he had said we could go out tonight for some food or a movie or something, just a regular date like normal couples. But the way we started out we were anything but ordinary really so my over excitement got the better of me and I was no planning on telling him straight after school.

"God he looks pissed" Edward whispered to me

"Huh, who we looking at?" I asked quietly

"The devil himself" he laughed motioning over towards the table where Tyler sat, Mike sat next to him both looking overly sour and sending glares in out direction

"What did we do" Edward muttered looking away from them

"We didn't break up" I shrugged, I knew full well the reasoning for their attitudes and it made me happier each second. The bell rang all to soon and I was pulled away from Edward and into my English class, but as before he promised to be waiting outside my class for me when it was finished which he followed through on. He accompanied me to my next class, kissing me gently on the cheek before turning to leave

"Ill meet you outside by your car okay?" I said biting my lip

"Ill see you in a little while" he said nodding

My last class of the day went excruciatingly slow, I was so desperate for it to be over and to be back with Edward that I couldn't focus on anything at all, I practically sprinted out the class the second the bell rang and ran down to my locker grabbing my things, only tripping over once throughout the whole process which I'm pretty sure was a personal best. I tried to compose myself as I walked through the doors and saw him waiting for me, leaning up against his car looking breathtakingly beautiful, he smiled as soon as he saw me and I slowly walked over to him

"Hey beautiful" he smiled

"Well now your just stealing my lines" I laughed as he kissed me lightly

"So what are we doing now then?" he enquired

"So okay I had this whole nice night planned which we can still do by the way" I added quickly "and I was going to give you your surprise at the end of the date, but I kinda of cant wait. I have some smug self satisfaction thing going on now and I want to share with you" I smirked

"Self satisfaction going on? Please explain?" he asked folding his arms across his chest

"Right okay but you can't get mad or anything" I mumbled, realising he might not actually be happy with what I had done

"Bella I want get mad, scouts honour" he said holding up his fingers

Sighing I opened my bag and pulled out a small brown envelope and handed it to him, he looked at it inquisitively before opening it and sucking in a breath when he saw all the notes that were in there

"Bella what the hell is this?" he asked looking up at me frowning

"A little payback, I'm more ways than one" I smiled looking towards the school seeing Tyler dragging his feet to his car

"$700 seriously? But Tyler had it. How did you, when did you?" e stuttered before wrapping his arms round me.

"I took a little trip at lunch to go see our dear friend and give him an offer he wouldn't refuse" I smirked replaying everything that had happened earlier..........

"_I don't owe you jack sugar" he said folding his arms across his chest._

_"Your right, you owe Edward and me some money, $700 to be exact" I said cocking my head to the side. This time his smile fell and was replace by one hall of a pissed off look_

_"Lets talk" he said placing his arm round me and pulling me out of hearing distance of his friends_

_"Unless you forgot you boyfriend didn't fuck you, he quit. Therefore I get the money. Simple bet, simple rules, you should know that Bella you been dealing with it for the last week" he laughed again getting ready to walk away_

_"Tyler, who is my dad?" I asked innocently. Yeah it was a low blow pulling out the dad card but at the minute I was resting all my hopes on it_

_"What you think because your daddy is the chief of police that's gonna change my mind, doubtful darling" he smirked_

_"No I don't think that's gonna change your mind. But it might if I tell my dad that a boy at school was betting on my innocence, a boy that hasn't really got the best rap sheet anyways" I laughed  
as his eyes widened at the last little bit of info "I heard about your little driving indiscretion and your close to losing you licence aren't you" I said sarcastically thinking_

_"So" he mumbled trying to regain his composure "That don't mean anything, ill lie" he added simply_

_"See I think that was Edwards way out of the bet too but looks like your forgetting the way you ratted him out to me" I smiled as I held up the agreement he gave me. A look of pure hatred crossed his face as he quickly snatched it out of my hand and ripped it up into tiny pieces. I watched it fall to the floor, he smiled up to me in satisfaction_

_"You seriously think that's the only copy?" I laughed "That's not even the original, you might think I'm an easy bet but I'm not stupid" I shrugged_

_"If you do that your daddy's gonna see what you precious Cullen is really like aswell" I sneered_

_"And if I tell him you faked his signature he'll believe me" I added_

_"You really are a manipulative bitch Isabella you know that" he spat_

_"I'm manipulative! Okay hi pot its kettle, your black" I replied as he looked at me_

_"What the fuck are you talking about" he said looking utterly confused_

_"I don't expect you to understand" I shrugged_

_"Such a bitch" he muttered under his breath_

_"Yeah and your a dick who thinks he can get away with everything. You might have fucked us over but your not getting away with it this time" I shouted "I want it now Tyler or my dad will see this note and believe me, he wont me as calm bout all this as I have been" I smirked_

_"What makes you think I have it with me now?" he asked_

_"Because I had a little chat with our friend Eric earlier and he told me that he gave it to you this morning so don't try and pull that crap on me" I added as Tyler turned round shooting a glare in Eric's direction. Eric merely laughed and waved sarcastically back at Tyler. _

_Guess that's the end of Eric being Tyler's puppy_

"_Lets take a little walk to your locker shall we Tyler" I said smiling softly as he lead the way, still muttering under his breath.............._

"You blackmailed him into giving you the money?" he said smirking at me

"I might have, I couldn't let him get away with it!" I mumbled folding my arms

"You blackmailed Tyler into giving you the money, all for me?" he asked lifting my chin up

"Yeah, kinda" I mumbled

"I love you so fucking much Isabella Swan" he smiled catching my own lips with his own in a deep kiss

"Your not mad at me?" I said breathlessly

"How could I be mad at you, but you deserve this more than me" he sad placing the money in my hand

"Oh I don't fucking think so, this is yours" I said shoving it away

"Bella you put up with more than I could have ever imagined from me, I don't deserve it" he sighed

"And I refuse to accept it" I said stubbornly "Put it towards college or something. Something of use" I shrugged "Besides, you'll win the bet eventually, I guarantee it" I smirked

He let out a defeated sigh and shoved the money in his pocket.

"C'mon, if I remember correctly Salon Alice is opening for you for one night only" I rolled my eyes and let out a groan as he opened the car door for me to get in.

Alice was her usual chirpy self as she picked out clothes for me to wear delicately sorted out my hair and applied my make up. This didn't even falter when I was complaining about how long she was talking, I'm pretty sure its because she was getting to spend some quality time with Jasper tonight.

"You nearly done? I'm falling asleep over here" I groaned as her fingers worked through my hair "I would have thought you would be working extra fast so you could see Jasper for your night of hot loving" I giggled

"We don't have hot loving" she said blushing as I looked at her expectantly "Okay we do, sometimes" she laughed "I so look forward to the day I can go on and on at you about your sex life" she smirked

"You don't want to know about that Alice he's your brother" I added

"It doesn't freak me out like it does Emmett, he's my brother but your my best friend, best friends share this stuff regardless of family ties" she said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right okay" I laughed "Are we done now, please tell me we are" I whined

"I'm done now miss impatient" She laughed "Go get changed, your clothes are out on my bed, he's gonna love me when he see's you" she beamed

I walked out into her room to find she had left me a pair of back skinny jeans and a dark blue and black silk top with thin straps and a tie at the back. I quickly hanged and put a pair of Alice's not too high black heels on, checking myself over in the mirror I actually looked okay, i looked happy and confident, a few months ago i never thought i could be this girl staring back at me. I guess it takes something difficult in life to give you a better outlook and overcome it stronger then ever. I had got my own back on the people that made my life miserable and i couldn't have been happier because of it. I smiled at myself in the mirror before grabbing my bag walking out Alice's room to go meet my boy.

Edward POV

I looked myself over in the mirror, not too bad really, not at all. I figured keep it casual tonight, faded denim jeans, tight fitted black t shirt with an open checked shirt over the top would be okay. Bella didn't care if I got all dressed up, hell she wouldn't mind If I was wearing a garbage bag, I did my best to sort out my hair and grabbed my keys and wallet, I looked in the pocket of the jeans I had previously been wearing and pulled out the money Bella gave me.

Unbelievable, my girl got back Tyler, she did it, she did more than I ever did and yet here I am the one with the money in my hand. Sighing I took a hundred dollars from the wad and stuffed it in my wallet before walking downstairs. I'm sure Tyler wouldn't mind paying for us to have a nice night tonight.

I walked into the living room to find her their already and my god she looked amazing, every time I saw her it was like I was seeing her for the first time

"You look amazing love" I said wrapping my arms around her from behind

"Your looking pretty nice yourself boy" she smiled kissing my neck making me shiver "So where exactly are we going?" she said turning to face me

"Just for some food, maybe something else after" I smiled "Don't worry ill have you home before 12" I laughed as we walked out the door.

"I thought Tyler might want to treat us tonight" I said getting in the car, she smirked at me and nodded as I drove off.

We pulled up at a restaurant just outside of town; it didn't matter where we were as long as I made sure we had a nice night. A normal night.

Dinner was great for the first time I actually felt like we were a normal couple, doing things that normal couples do. Here were no secrets or hidden agendas here just us. Once we had finished our meal it was time to move onto phase two of the night.

"Where are we going" she whined as we pulled further away from the town

"Calm down were nearly there" I smiled pulling up to a small bar just outside of the town

"Now that this isn't lovely or anything but don't we both have some turning 21 to do" she said quirking an eyebrow at me

"Just follow me" I muttered laughing. I pulled her towards the back entrance into the garden, in the centre was a gazebo with lights hanging from it

"Edward this is...I mean, how did you, wow" he stuttered as she looked over the place

"Yeah I been here a few times, I like it. They have bands and music on inside most nights and you can normally hear it out here, its a nice place" I said, somehow shyness had overtaken my body, why the fuck I don't know.

"This is brilliant, I love it seriously. As first dates go this is definatly amazing" she said kissing my cheek reassuringly.

Do you wanna dance maybe?" I offered giving her my hand

"You're serious? You know how I am with balance" she laughed

"Oh why not" I added pulling her towards me in an embrace and just like that I was whole, we were together and everything was okay.

I knew holding her in my arms things were going to be okay with us, they had to be and it made my heart swell every time I knew that we would still be together a few months from now.

I'm pretty sure this right now is how the guy would feel at the end of some sappy fucking chick flick movie, where he finally got the girl even after a huge battle, there would probably be some music playing over them or fireworks or some shit and they would live happily ever after. I dunno about the happily ever after but with her in my arms right now, well it couldn't be too difficult could it. After everything we had already been through I'm sure we can survive anything regardless of what life throws at us.

* * *

And thats it!

I hope you all liked that, im sad to see it end, but alas! things will be picking up again soon.

Please let me know what you thought and what you think of the sequal idea?

Also whilst waiting for the sequal please please check out my new story, Its called **'Beautiful Strangers'** quite different, but the same personality traits within the charaters pretty much. Also add me to author alerts aswell so you will know when the sequal is up.

R+R please, and Glinda will give you wanteer your heart desires!

Untill next time  
xxx


	27. AN NEWS!

**A/N!!!!**  
**  
Hello All!**

**Just letting you know, I asked people to review my newset story and if it recieved over 25 reviews  
i would be posting the first chapter of the sequal to The Bet.**

**Well the lovely reviews were recieved and so the story is going up!**

**I'm putting it up asap so if im not already in your Author Alerts go to my page and have a read!**

**Its called 'The Trouble With Love Is...'**

**Thank you. You all rock!**

**xxxx**


End file.
